Unnamed
by myLITTLEnekoSHIRO
Summary: One's blue, one's orange; one's German, one's Japanese; one's father loves him, one's father hates him; one's ready to talk, one's ready to not. But then again, opposites attract
1. Chapter 1

**This is utterly random and I don't know why but I felt like writing this story. I haven't come up with a name yet but the plot is forming in my head which I guess is good otherwise this woulda been left hanging -.-'**

Grimmjow looked up at the gloomy building and chewed his bottom lip anxiously. This was so weird. Why were they here? Why were they in this country? He didn't want to be. He wanted to go home. He didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. It was too foreign and different and bizarre. And it frightened him.

He jumped as a large hand was placed on his thin shoulder. He looked up and saw, with a wave of relief, the kind brown eyes that had been watching him since the day he was born.

'Vater,' he murmured and glanced back at the looming, drab apartment building before them. 'Why must we live here? Is there nowhere else we can go?'

'Grimmjow,' his father rumbled and ruffled the hair of his beloved son. 'You know I only do things for you. To keep you safe and sound and loved. Japan is going to be different from Germany, I know. But I have visited this place on business. It is a wonderful and cultural place! You will love it!'

The 16 year old pouted and crossed his arms.

'Germany is also a very cultural place,' he sulked. His father chuckled and pulled his son closer, wrapping both arms around him.

'You are so precious to me, my little Liebling,' he whispered lovingly and kissed the top of Grimmjow's head. 'I don't want to lose you. Please, understand why we are here and why I must do this. Please, please try to enjoy it here? Please?'

Grimmjow glanced at him in worry at his father. His voice had never shaken with so much emotion before. It was slightly frightening. He hugged his father back fiercely.

'I will, Vater,' he murmured back. 'It isn't so bad! It will be warmer than Germany so that's a bonus!'

He smiled encouragingly. His father let out a sigh of relief and glanced back up at the building.

'A new life requires a new setting after all,' he thought hopefully.

'Oi!' the taxi driver grunted. 'Where do I place the luggage, Sousuke-san?'

'Just place them here on the curb,' Aizen Sousuke instructed and left his son to help the man. 'Thank you so much for your help. It's nice to see people are so helpful towards foreigners!'

* * *

><p>Ichigo winced as he heard something smash against a wall. That would be the china vase his mother had been holding when he left the room. He had a feeling its life would come to an end today. Nothing escaped his mother's grasp when she was pissed like right now.<p>

He heard more shouting and curled up on his bed, hugging his pillow and pressing it fiercely against his ears. He wanted to block everything out. The fighting, the screaming, the crying. Especially the crying. Hearing his mother cry was the most heart wrenching sound Ichigo had ever heard. Whenever she would cry he wanted to barge into that room, thrash the monster he called his father to the ground and whisk his mother and sisters away to safety. But he knew he couldn't. His father wouldn't hesitate in beating him. And when he had voiced to his mother that he didn't care if he was beaten, she had scolded him saying that she would care and she would be abandoning her duty as a mother to protect her children. No, it was best if he beat her instead when he was angry.

He sat bolt upright in his bed when he heard the hysterical sobbing. He scrunched his hands into tight fists; his pillow lay forgotten on his floor. Whatever he must do, he must not go out. He must not leave his room. He must stay put until he heard the door slam, indicating that the monster had left their apartment and he could safely scramble out to help his poor bruised mother.

He blinked back tears threatening to spill and distracted himself by looking out the window. He raised an eyebrow. That was peculiar.

His bed was right under the window that peeped out onto the main street. So he could easily spy on the outside world whenever he felt like it. What he saw was, perhaps not strange, but to him it was pretty much not your average day to day sight.

There was a boy.

A foreign boy actually. Pretty tall hence he could be any age but Ichigo guessed the boy was probably his height. And it was pretty hard to tell if Ichigo was 16 or not. Adults were always trying to guess.

What was so unusual about the boy was his mane of bright, sky blue hair till his shoulders. They barely brushed the brown hoodie he wore over a pair of worn out stone-washed jeans. And his face was so serious as he surveyed the building. Like he would rather be anywhere else but here.

Well, at least they had something in common. Ichigo wondered if he was moving into the building. It would be nice to have someone remotely close to his age. Not that he minded having Uryu, Chad and Tatsuki living in the same building as him but Uryu was a stuck-up prick, Chad barely talked and Tatsuki…well, he couldn't hang out with a girl all the time or else he'd be subjected to the awful taunting of 'Ichigo and Tatsuki sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-' and well, you can guess the rest.

Suddenly, the boy looked straight at him. Ichigo froze. Sad thing about his window was that people on the outside could see if people on the inside were staring at them. Actually, it depended if the blinds were drawn or not so that all Ichigo had to do was peek through them without the fear of being watched back. But this time, the blinds were thrown wide open for all the world to see what Ichigo was doing which was currently watching the strange foreigner boy loitering on his street corner.

Ichigo gulped, refusing or perhaps unable to look away, his gaze being held by those intense aquamarine eyes. Those eyes were so mesmerizing. They looked like tiny gemstones embedded into the boy's sharply featured face. Ichigo knew that even if he looked away, he would still be able to feel the piercing gaze of those fierce blues. He shivered. How frightening.

The boy's gaze was diverted by a man who comes up behind him with two suitcases, his brown wavy hair all about his face and his thick black-framed glasses sitting askew on his face. The boy smiled benignly as he fixed the glasses on the man's face and took a suitcase from his hand. The man smiled graciously and kissed the top of the boy's blue head before ruffling it.

Ichigo squirmed uncomfortably in his place and shifted to the side of the window so that he was hidden from view. He pulled the blinds together before peeking through them. The boy was now chatting animatedly with the man, who he supposed was related to him but they looked nothing alike. They were probably distantly related or perhaps knew each other as family friends. Ichigo couldn't tell from this far off distance. He lived on the fifth floor after all. But he didn't like the looks of the brown-haired man. There was something wrong about him. Something he just couldn't put his finger on. To put it simply, he didn't detest the man but he didn't trust him either. Though the boy…the boy was interesting.

The two were now making their way towards his building. So they were moving in here. Great! Ichigo would now be able to occupy himself with something to do and someone to hang out with. Who knows? They might just become close friends.

_SLAM!_

The sound of a door closing echoed in his apartment, making him jump out of his thoughts before realizing this was his cue to go aid his mother. His heart clenched.

As he scrambled off the bed, he missed noticing how the boy glanced in the direction of his window, lingering there for a while before entering the apartment building.

**Yes, I have other stories to complete but I had this story in my head just last night after watching the foreign film 'Let the Right One In' and I wanted to write a story about a foreigner REAL BAD! XD **

**So blame my overzealous mind! But I do hope you enjoy the story and I will put translations of German words at the bottom and you can always refer to them!**

**P.S. I don't know how long this story will be but I don't think it'll be long. Like maybe a little more than ten chapters but that's about it. I want to write all of this from the top of my head. It's always fun that way! ^_^**

**Oh, and to understand Grimmjow's hair, for all those who watch Devil May Cry, his hair is like Dante's. For those of you who DON'T watch it WATCH IT and also Google the hairstyle XD**

**PEACE OUT**

_**TRANSLATIONS:**_

**-Vater: father**

**-Liebling: darling**

**P.P.S: Grimmjow and his dad are conversing in German, in case you're wondering…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope people don't find the German bits annoying and I wanted to know if you all want me to highlight it in bold so that you can find them more easily when you're checking the translation. Thank you to all who have favourite-ed, reviewed and story alerted this story! I'm writing this purely because I want to write something to vent out in. Basically I don't care if things don't gel in here or not. It's more like a vent out of emotions. Has anyone ever felt that?**

**Oh yeah! And If forgot to add warnings in the first chapter! Hey, there's a reason I rated this as M**

**Warnings: abuse, psychological mind fuckery, swear words**

**And that's about it. Other than that enjoy the story ^^**

Grimmjow jerked back as a blonde man roughly shoved into his shoulder on the way out of the building, muttering nonsensical words. Grimmjow glared at his retreating figure.

'Oi! Pass auf, wo du langgehst, du Arschloch!' he shouted at the man. The blonde didn't even acknowledge and continued to walk.

'Leave him be, Grimmjow,' Aizen sighed as the elevator arrived for them. 'He probably has something on his mind.'

'Like what?' the boy said heatedly as he trudged after his father in the dinghy little compartment. It jerked, causing both of them to tilt forward, as it began its steady path up to the fifth floor.

'It is not our business,' Aizen answered with a shrug. The elevator pinged as they reached their floor. 'What goes on in a person's home should stay in their home. Otherwise they would be doing it on the streets if they wanted people to know.'

Grimmjow opened his mouth to argue but then closed it. He didn't like idiots and assholes who thought that just because they were troubled they could get away with doing stupid things. Everyone had problems. If you were man enough, you'd control your goddamn temper and not show it. That's what's called being strong. And brave.

Grimmjow glanced at his father who pulled out a tiny silver key from his pocket to unlock the door just a few doors from the elevator.

He always thought his father was the bravest man ever. He was always fighting to keep their family afloat. He would work hard and earn money so that his family could have all the luxuries they could ever want. He even went out to buy that cool new purple bike his older brother, Stark, had always wanted even though it was expensive and just a branded item. He loved them. He did things because he loved them.

Why did his mother have to be so stupid? Why did she have to fight with him all the time about everything? Why couldn't she just accept him for what he was? It wasn't his fault he came home late, all tired and stuff.

That was why they had left. That was why they were here now, standing in a cramped building and planning a new life. It had gotten pretty bad that one night. How long ago was it? A week? Yes, it was a week. They were playing 'Barney and Friends' that Sunday night and his little sister, Nel, wouldn't let Stark change the channel because she was watching. Stark didn't mind. He was trying to block out their fighting even if it meant turning up the volume on Barney.

Grimmjow had heard it blaring all the way from the room he was in. His mother had locked him in his room before she went to fight with his father. She'd been crying. He remembered seeing her eye liner all smeared as she locked him in. She wouldn't look at him either. But he was too pissed to care if she was. Why the hell was she locking him up in his room? What was she afraid of? That his father might take him away from her? Good, she deserved it. She was always bossing him around while father was always kind to him. He'd rather live with his father than her.

Although Barney was loudly trilling, 'Ich mag dich, du magst mich' away, he could still hear bits of what his parents were arguing about. Apparently it was about him. She was screaming her lungs off and crying like crazy. He sounded tired and begging her to stop. She wouldn't. It only made her angrier and scream even more. It was sickening to hear.

'Wie konntest du?' she had screamed. 'Unser eigener Sohn! Wie konntest du?'

Everything just blurred away because he was soon asleep. Though it was more like a nap because that same night, his father had woken him up, bags ready, and was whispering about a trip. An adventure actually. He'd asked Grimmjow if he wanted to go to a far away land and away from here. Grimmjow, though drowsy, had immediately woken up and nodded, his eyes shining.

Once his father had left the room, Grimmjow had packed his belongings and then, as if on second thought, tiptoed to Stark's room and gently shook him awake. He had then asked him if he wanted to come along.

'Ein Abenteuer,' Grimmjow had whispered excitedly. 'Mit Vater.'

At those words, Stark's face had darkened and he had turned his back to Grimmjow, muttering that he'd rather die than go with _him_. Stark was the most sensible person when it came to making judgements. To say that about his own father, it confused Grimmjow. What had their father done to make Stark so spiteful towards him?

Stunned, Grimmjow didn't push his brother any further and left the house with his father that night. And now, here they were, in Japan, a new place, a new adventure, a new life.

'Grimmjow?' Aizen asked again. 'Did you hear me?'

'Huh?'

'I said, this will be your key. For when you come back from school and I'm not home.'

Grimmjow gave Aizen an astonished look as the man dropped an identical silver key in the palm of his hand.

'I have a school?' he asked in surprise.

'Yes,' Aizen chuckled. 'I enrolled you while you were sleeping in the taxi on the way here. You start next week. I hope you don't mind.'

Grimmjow shook his head, his head spinning giddily. He had a _school_ to go to. His heart skipped a beat. But that would mean new people, new way of learning, new environment. It was rather scary once you thought about it.

'Scheiße!' Aizen swore as he came out of the kitchen. The apartment was rather empty save for a moth-eaten couch in the living room. They were going to have to go furniture shopping soon.

'What is it, Vater?' Grimmjow queried.

'There's no water, I'm afraid,' Aizen sighed. 'Do you think you can ask our neighbors for help? They might lend us some at least to wash up before we head out for dinner.'

Grimmjow nodded. It was the least he could do. He was sort of dreading talking to people here so soon but they needed something real bad and he didn't want to seem useless to his father. Wonder what kind of people lived around here anyways?

Maybe like that boy he had seen peering out the window. He looked interesting.

But if they met...would Grimmjow really have the guts to talk to him?

* * *

><p>'Ouch!' Masaki hissed as Ichigo wrapped a gauze bandage around the wound on her forehead.<p>

'Did I hurt you?' Ichigo asked, startled. Masaki smiled kindly and touched her son's face lovingly.

'Not at all, darling,' she cooed. 'You're a wonderful little doctor. I don't ever feel the need to go a real one thanks to you and your skills. I hope other will be able to see how a great a doctor you are!'

'Okasan, I'm still 16. I still have plenty of time before I study medicine,' Ichigo muttered while blushing as he continued to cover the bleeding wound. It made his stomach turn to see his mother injured like this.

The side of her mouth was trailing a stream of blood, one cheek was poppy-shaded while her left hand kept twitching every time he accidently touched it. She was pretty banged up today. He felt a molten ball of anger simper in the center of his chest.

'Bastard,' he hissed under his breath. Masaki sighed.

'Please, Ichigo, language,' she whispered.

'I don't care. He deserves to be called that,' Ichigo said angrily as he finished with the forehead and started to apply soothing cream on his mother's blackened eye. She winced as he did.

'I know he can be…abusive,' she struggled to say. 'But listen, Ichigo, we _need_ him. He provides for us. He-!'

'We don't need him,' Ichigo said viciously. 'At least, Karin, Yuzu and I don't. You do for some reason! Why? Why do you need him so badly? He does nothing but hurt you every way he can! Fucking blonde jackass…'

'Ichigo, he's your otosan…'

'He's no otosan of mine if he continues to treat you like this! I swear, one day, I am going to-!'

_Tap tap_

Someone was knocking on the front door. It distracted Ichigo for a second and he paused in rubbing the cream in, contemplating on whether he should answer that or not. His mother saw him hesitate. She smiled and gently took the cream from his hand.

'Go answer that. I can take care of myself,' she uttered and began to take over from where he left off. He eyed her warily before making his way towards the entrance. Wonder who it was.

His heart almost leaped out of his throat when he saw who. It was the foreign boy from outside!

They boy was just as surprised to see Ichigo. He probably recognized him as the boy who was spying him when he arrived. Ichigo forced down a blush. Now was not a good time to look like a girl.

'Hello,' Ichigo answered in English (after all, the boy couldn't know Japanese) once he realized that the silent spell had stretched a bit too long. 'Can I help you?'

The boy quickly looked down at the floor, as if struggling to say something. Then, it hit Ichigo.

'Do you speak English?' he asked helpfully.

The boy looked up and Ichigo almost stopped breathing. There were those beautiful blues again. They were so big and innocent yet mysterious as well. Like they held a secret literally taunting Ichigo. He felt like reaching out, literally reaching out, to ask the boy what it was. What was this secret he was hiding?

'Wasser,' the boy whispered in a thick German accent. The voice stunned Ichigo. It was deep for the young boy. But it vibrated with culture and smoothness that literally caused goosebumps up Ichigo's spine. He liked it. It was addicting.

'Sorry?' Ichigo said dumbly, not realizing that he was staring rather too intently at the boy, making him uncomfortable now.

'Wasser,' the boy murmured in an even lower tone and made a hand motion of gulping something down while positioning his hand over his mouth like he was pouring something into his mouth. Ichigo's eyes widened in realization.

'Water!' he said in understanding and before the boy could answer, Ichigo was rushing back into the house, past his astonished mother, into the kitchen to pull out a jug from a cupboard and began filling it from the tap. Once it was full, he was rushing back, past his still surprised mother and to the door where the boy was standing stunned.

'Here,' he said breathlessly, handing him the full jug. 'I tried to get as much as possible and if you want more you just need to ask. Okay?'

The boy looked at the jug and then at Ichigo in wonder. It looked like he wanted to say something but didn't know how. Ichigo actually felt himself lean forward. Like he wanted the boy to say something. Anything. He just wanted to hear that beautiful voice again.

'Grimmjow!' a man said from next door. The spectacled man stepped next to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. Ichigo instinctively retracted. He remembered the feeling he got when he had looked at the man. Being even closer just heightened that feeling. There was something off about him.

'You made a friend!' he said warmly to Ichigo in perfect English. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

'You…speak English?' he asked uncertainly. The man chuckled. If Ichigo was a cat, he knew his hair would have stood on end all over his body.

'Fluently,' the man finally answered and ruffled the boy, Grimmjow's, head affectionately. 'But you might have trouble getting a few words out of my son here! He doesn't like to talk much! But I hope you can help him about and be his friend! We just arrived and he needs people his age to hang out with. I'm guessing you're 16, right?'

'Right,' Ichigo murmured and lowered his gaze to Grimmjow. He was shocked to see the boy smiling at the man with such adoration. Wow, he must really love his father.

'We'll see you around then, neighbor,' the man said jovially and wrapped an arm around Grimmjow to drag him back to their apartment. 'Sag auf wiedersehen, Grimmjow!'

'Lebewohl,' Grimmjow muttered quickly, not even looking at Ichigo or wondering if he even understood. For some reason, that caused his heart to twinge sadly. He wanted to see those eyes again.

As the two German's left him alone with the empty hall, he sighed and closed his own door. Time to go back to his own troubles.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TRANSLATIONS:<strong>_

**-Pass auf, wo du langgehst, du Arschloch: watch where you're going, asshole**

**-Ich mag dich, du magst mich I love you, you love me**

**-** **Unser eigener Sohn!: our own son!**

**-**Wie konntest du?: How could you?****

**- Ein Abenteuer: an adventure**

**-Mit Vater: with father**

**-** **Scheiße: shit**

**-Wasser: water**

**-** **Sag auf wiedersehen: say goodbye**

**-Lebewohl: goodbye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait people! I'm planning to update this story after every two days so I can finish it as soon as possible before college work piles up D: Thank you so much once again for the reviews! I love each and every one of them and read them whenever I'm bored! At least you know how much I appreciate them so thanks ^^**

Aizen slammed his room door open, his eyes looking wild and his entire frame shaking like he had just survived an earthquake. The sound of the door banging against the opposite wall alarmed Grimmjow, making him jump off the couch he had currently been sitting on and enjoying a comic book. His heart, which had been beating fast enough to rival a racehorse's, calmed down once he saw that it was his father. However, he was soon overcome with concern by the look on Aizen's face.

'What is it, Vater?' he pried, taking tentative steps towards Aizen, who was breathing hard and looking around as if trying to find the source of that voice. Like he couldn't see Grimmjow standing right before him. 'Vater?'

The second time Grimmjow called out to him, he quickly looked in his direction, making the boy jump. There was a crazy look in his father's eye, something he didn't like to see at all. They were wide with a tinge of horror and fear in them. Plus, dare he admit it, madness. If he did something unusually terrifying right now, Grimmjow wouldn't have been surprised.

'G-Grimmjow?' he whispered and lumbered forward. Grimmjow willed himself not to move or else he would frighten his father. He already looked vulnerable right now. It was best to let him do whatever he wanted without saying or doing anything. Yet.

Soon, he was towering over Grimmjow. The boy gulped, his heart back to racing. Suddenly, Aizen pulled Grimmjow into his chest and wrapped his arms around him protectively.

'I thought you had left me,' he murmured and stroked the top of Grimmjow's head. 'I…I thought that I was all alone and there was no one who loved me anymore. No one who wanted to be around me anymore. I...felt _lost_, Grimmjow…_lost_…'

Grimmjow sighed and closed his eyes. It was another nightmare. Thank God.

'It's okay, Vater,' he said soothingly and placed a hand over his father's frantically beating heart. 'I'm right here. See? I'm not going anywhere. And I still love you. I'll always be around. Always. So you'll never be lost.'

As Grimmjow tried to pry himself away from him, Aizen tightened his hold.

'Promise?' he murmured again and pressed his lips to his blue locks. Grimmjow gulped, all of a sudden feeling too big to fill the shoes his father wanted him to. Almost like he was the responsible adult and his father was the insecure child.

'Promise,' Grimmjow said firmly. A minute later, his father finally let go and scrubbed his face with one hand, probably to get rid of the tears waiting to spill out. He checked his watch.

'I have to go,' he said briskly, all childlike innocence erased from his voice. It was businesslike and, Grimmjow was relieved to hear, in control. 'My first day of work. You be good while I'm gone. Go out and play with the other kids around here. I'm sure you can hang out with that boy who lives next door. He looked friendly.'

Grimmjow frowned. Yes, he would like to go out. He had been cooped up for quite a while. But it was that orange-headed boy that he had a problem with.

Ever since he moved into the apartment next to the boy, Ichigo, all he ever did was stare at Grimmjow. If they both were downstairs getting the mail, Grimmjow wouldn't look at him but he always felt like his every move was being watched. And when he would glance in Ichigo's direction, he would always be busy shuffling through the mail. But Grimmjow always noticed that pink tinge dusting on his cheeks. He knew that he would look away right when Grimmjow would look at him. It sort of angered and intrigued Grimmjow at the same.

He was angry as to why Ichigo didn't mind his fucking business and know that it was rude to stare. It also intrigued him because why was Ichigo staring at him? And why did he blush and look away? It wasn't like Grimmjow was going to yell at him or anything. Why did he feel the need to hide?

On top of that, he would attempt at striking a conversation with Grimmjow. That's how he got to know his name. That made Grimmjow more uncomfortable than the staring. It was one to just look at somebody. Because one can always ignore that without being expected to respond. But when someone tried to talk to you, you couldn't just pretend that you didn't hear them when they were no more than two feet away from you. Sure he didn't know English but there were other ways of responding like nodding or smiling or _something_. But Grimmjow would do absolutely nothing. Or at least, he didn't feel like doing anything.

He wasn't the typical social butterfly. Sure he had plenty of friends back home but this was a new country so there was a new thing for _everything_. To put it simply, Grimmjow was afraid to look like a foreigner, an alien. He already stood out with his bright blue hair. He didn't want to seem incompetent in other ways. So it was best to just stay quiet. And besides, it would mean opening up to the strange auburn boy and he wasn't ready to open up about his family issues.

However, seemed like Ichigo had his own family issues. Perhaps because the walls were so thin but almost every day Grimmjow would hear a lot of screaming from his apartment. It was always followed by smashing of objects and slamming of doors.

One time, Grimmjow happened to be coming back from the grocery store around the corner when he saw the same blonde man who had pushed him storm out of Ichigo's apartment looking as furious as ever. Grimmjow took care to step out of his way and watched him stomp by without a backwards glance. When he looked back at Ichigo's apartment, he saw the boy at the door with a frying pan in hand, literally glowering at the man who had left. He didn't even notice Grimmjow until the man had disappeared down the stairs. When he finally saw the blue-haired German, he froze.

They just stared at each other, not saying a word, and it seemed like an eternity before Ichigo looked down as if he didn't know what to do. Then, for some crazy reason, Grimmjow felt like he should do or say something. So, without thinking twice (or else he might not even have the courage to do it), he tapped his foot on the ground to get Ichigo to look up. When he did, Grimmjow simply bowed his head as if in understanding.

Ichigo raised both eyebrows, just as surprised by Grimmjow's action. Then, he bowed his head back and smiled lightly before he closed the door. Grimmjow stood in the hall, struggling to come to terms with what he had just done.

He had just reached out to someone. For once, he had made the first move of friendship. He couldn't go back now. He had just acknowledged Ichigo as an acquaintance. Now the question was, what were they going to do next?

* * *

><p>'Oi! Earth to Ichigo, can you hear me?' Tatsuki hollered in Ichigo's ear while cupping her hands around her mouth. 'Are you with us, Ichigo Kurosaki?'<p>

'Hey! Cut it out! I can hear you!' Ichigo snapped and swatted Tatsuki away while glaring at her. She stepped back and held her hands up defensively.

'Hey, you're the one who wasn't responding so don't go all ninja on me!' she shot back.

'What were you thinking about anyway?' Uryu queried as he pushed his glasses up.

'Nothing important,' Ichigo muttered and glanced up at their apartment building, particularly at the fifth floor window situated right next to his.

To be honest, he wasn't sure whether it was important or not even though it kept invading his thoughts all the time. He was just…confused.

Grimmjow had made it pretty clear that he wanted nothing to do with him. Sure, he'd just left his homeland and was feeling pretty uncomfortable in a new country. Japan was nothing like Germany. So Ichigo thought he would make him feel comfortable by talking to him. He knew he was making a fool of himself because Grimmjow would never talk back, not even in German. That thoroughly disappointed Ichigo. He was dying to hear that voice again.

Ever since he had heard him talk, he had wanted to hear the German speak some more. There was something alluring about his voice and the way he spoke. It grated Ichigo's very bones, sent electrical tingles up his spine and made him feel like if he attempted a somersault he could do it. When he started having dreams about his voice, he knew something was wrong. He had only heard Grimmjow speak once but he was already _addicted_ to his voice.

However, perhaps the reason Grimmjow didn't talk back was probably because Ichigo was always staring at him. He always tried to stop himself from doing it, always scolding himself before and after doing it. But he couldn't help it. His eyes would wander off on their own and then glue themselves to the quiet little German boy as he sifted through his mail. It was no coincidence that they both ended up getting the mail at the same time. Ichigo knew he purposely waited for Grimmjow to go before he followed so that he could try conversing (and staring) at the blue-haired teen.

What was wrong with him? Why was he so intrigued by that boy? He'd seen plenty of foreigners. In fact, they had an exchange student from Spain called Tia Harribel and he didn't stare at her. Not like how he stared at Grimmjow at least. Tia was a pretty gorgeous and well-adorned girl and practically every guy in his class would stare at her. But…he stared at Grimmjow with a…different intensity.

He suddenly felt Tatsuki nudging his arm.

'Hey, Ichi,' she murmured. 'Is that the German boy who moved in next to you?'

He quickly looked up, his heart increasing in rate and his palms getting sweaty even though he had them in his jean pockets. There was Grimmjow, dressed in a pair of ripped sky blue jeans that matched his eyes and a simple baggy grey shirt. His hair hung softly about his face, moving at the slightest tilt or movement of his head as he glanced around.

Grimmjow suddenly saw them and when his eyes fell on Ichigo, his frame grew rigged while his hands balled into fists. Ichigo quickly looked down at the ground, concentrating a little too hard. He didn't want his friends to think he stared at the boy. It would only cause them to tease him or worse, ask him what was going on between them.

Ichigo wished he knew himself. Just recently, his dad had gone too far and grabbed the frying pan from the kitchen which he planned to hit his mother with. Ichigo couldn't stand back anymore. He leapt into the room and landed a well-aimed punch on his face.

The man had stumbled back, dropping the weapon which Ichigo quickly picked up and held defensively. His father looked up and his eyes glinted menacingly. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, as if daring him to try something.

He didn't. He simply stormed out of the apartment. Ichigo followed to make sure he actually left. Once he was sure of it, he suddenly noticed Grimmjow in the hall. Staring at _him _for once. This took Ichigo by surprise and he was confused as to what to do, what to say.

He did the only thing he could and looked down, embarrassed that Grimmjow had to see his fucked up family like this. That was when something unbelievable happened.

He heard someone tap the ground and when he looked up he saw a hint of compassion in Grimmjow's eyes as the German bowed his head in respect. Ichigo was shocked. Did the boy just try to reach out to him? To show that he actually acknowledged Ichigo as someone he (dare he think it) care about?

Ichigo didn't want to waste the opportunity to connect with the boy and responded likewise before closing the door. Once he had, he slid down the door, marveling at what had just happened, completely forgetting his anger at his father. For a moment, he thought he was on cloud nine.

The thought of Grimmjow nodding at him had his heart fluttering again. Ichigo clutched at his heart through his indigo hoodie. What was that weird feeling?

Tatsuki groaned.

'Ugh, don't look now but here comes Nnoitra and his gang,' she whined. Ichigo glanced from the corner of his eye and grimaced.

Sure enough, there was the beanpole gang leader and his followed of misfits ranging from a hulking lug to an overly lanky teen with pink dyed hair. They weren't known as ruthless or dangerous but they were annoying as hell since they always acted like they owned everything and everyone. Hence, if you came across them, best to get out of their otherwise you'll get into a pointless argument or worse, a pointless fight. Ichigo should know. He'd gotten into a few scraps with them but he always managed to make it out with only a few scratches or so. He was no pussy fighter.

'Let's get out of here,' Uryu muttered and started walking in the opposite direction of the gang. 'Renji's expecting us at his place anyways.'

Ichigo nodded in agreement, already pushing off the wall he had been leaning on and was ready to follow Uryu when something caught his eye. He froze and suddenly spun around to make his way back.

'Ichigo!' Tatsuki squawked in surprise. 'What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?'

Ichigo wasn't thinking. He was acting on some weird instinct that was insisting that he interfere now before something bad happened.

Nnoitra's gang had failed to spot Ichigo and his friends but they sure didn't miss seeing Grimmjow. They made short work of surrounding the German, blocking all ways of escape. Nnoitra had then approached him. Grimmjow's body had tensed, as if he was ready to fight if necessary. Boy, he didn't know how right his instincts were.

As Ichigo continued to walk in their direction, he started to hear what their 'friendly' conversation.

'Who's the new girl on the block?' the big lug leered as he took to stand behind Grimmjow.

'You are such an unperceptive twat, Yammy,' the glasses boy remarked spitefully. 'We're talking to a _boy_ here.'

'Awww,' Nnoitra sneered. 'And I was hoping 'fer it ta be a pretty, little girl. He looks so cute I can jus' eat 'em up.'

He stalked closer, now towering over the German, who seemed to be leaning back. He certainly didn't approve of Nnoitra being so close to him.

'C'mon, Nnoitra! I wanna fight him!' Yammy whined. 'I haven't pummeled someone is so long!'

'I got a better idea,' their leader said mischievously, his eyes glinting maliciously as he suddenly grabbed Grimmjow's face, taking the boy by surprise. The action almost made Ichigo trip in anger. He was seeing red now.

'Hey, pretty boy,' he heard Nnoitra jeer. 'We'll let you go. All you have to do is give me a little kiss. What do you say to that, huh?'

Without waiting for an answer, Nnoitra began to lean in. The hungry look on Nnoitra's face set Ichigo's blood on fire, making him walk faster. Then, something unexpected happened.

Nnoitra suddenly reeled back, screeching swear words while clutching a side of his face. Grimmjow had just spat in his face. Soon, his goons were upon the German, bent on pummeling his face in. Though the boy was not going to go down without a fight.

The boy just as quickly turned into a flurry of flying fists and feet, kicking and punching like his life depended on it. Ichigo had to admit, the boy was a damn good fighter.

Suddenly, he noticed the pink-haired man creeping up on Grimmjow from behind. Without hesitation, Ichigo sprinted forward and kicked the lanky teen right in his gut, making him keel over so Ichigo could slam his fist into his face, breaking the glasses perched on that pompous nose.

Grimmjow looked behind and saw Ichigo punching the boy. His mouth fell open in surprise. Ichigo glanced up and saw that the big goon, Yammy he remembered, was taking advantage of Grimmjow's sudden bout of shock to punch him.

'Watch out!' Ichigo warned and pushed Grimmjow out of the way as he blocked Yammy's punch with his arm and then brought a swift uppercut from below, getting the big guy right in his jaw.

Tatsuki and Uryu were now running up to them. Probably wondering why the hell he was picking a fight with Nnoitra and especially why for Grimmjow. One of Nnoitra's minions, Tesla, saw that and he turned pale. Tatsuki wasn't just a girl. She was a black belt and the pride of Karakura in kickboxing tournaments. No doubt every guy in Japan was afraid of her.

'Boss, I think we should leave!' he stuttered, tugging at Nnoitra's sleeve. Their leader snarled as he saw the approaching karate champion and nodded reluctantly before snapping his fingers and ordering his boys to follow him. But not before he gave Grimmjow a look of deep loathing.

'I'll get you yet, freak,' he hissed before departing. Grimmjow scowled at him and clenched his hands into fists again.

Ichigo was breathing hard, his adrenaline level still high from the sudden rush into a fight. He couldn't believe he just did that, going headfirst into a fight without even thinking. What would his friends say? Hell, what would his mother say?

To his surprise, Grimmjow turned on him and shoved him hard. He didn't fall but he did stagger back. He stared at Grimmjow in amazement.

'What the-!' he sputtered but stopped when Grimmjow pointed a finger at him, his eyes literally on fire. Like he simply _hated_ Ichigo for what he had just done. Ichigo winced. That was not the look he was expecting.

'Lass mich in Ruhe,' the German growled. Ichigo blinked in confusion.

'What?' he uttered dumbly even though he knew it was German and he would never be able to understand it. Surprisingly, Grimmjow repeated it but even slower.

'Lass,' the German breathed, now lowering his hand which Ichigo noticed was shaking. 'Mich in Ruhe.'

Then, without waiting for Ichigo to react, he turned on his heel and ran back into the apartment. It all happened so fast Ichigo didn't know what to do but stare at the space that Grimmjow had been standing in. What the hell had just happened? And just what the hell had Grimmjow said to him? What was it again? Lass…lass…

'Ichigo, you ass!' Tatsuki screeched as she bonked him on the head. 'What the _fuck_, dude! What the bloody _fuck_! What were you trying to do? Become Batman or something? That was the stupidest thing you have ever done and you have done some pretty stupid things let me tell you!'

'Calm down, Tatsuki,' Uryu interrupted her rant. She was already turning blue from lack of taking a breath. 'He probably has a reason for his…sudden burst for attention but it is Kurosaki so of course we should expect strange antics from one of his intellectual level-'

'Bull-fucking-shit, Uryu!' Tatsuki snapped. 'I swear if those assholes weren't scared that I was going to beat the shit out of them they would have smashed Ichigo's face in! Fuck, Ichigo, if I wasn't so mad I would-Ichigo, are you even listening to me?'

* * *

><p><em><strong>TRANSLATIONS:<strong>_

**-lass mich in Ruhe: Leave me alone**


	4. Chapter 4

**I forgot to mention in the last chapter! I want to thank danasy for helping me in the German translations! She's from Germany and graciously offered to help translate some of the phrases in CORRECT German for me. Google can no longer do everything :3**

**THANK YOU DANASY 3**

***ahem* enjoy the chapter!**

**Oh yeah, the words in italics are flashbacks (in case people get confused…)**

'Fucking bastard!' Grimmjow thought savagely as he curled up on his little mattress on the floor, trying to get some sleep. Considering what happened today, he thought he might have cooled down by now but he was still riled up. And he didn't even know who he was riled up at: Ichigo or that weird beanpole guy.

He should be madder at the beanpole. At least Ichigo had respect for personal space. That other boy had gotten right up in his grill and started leering something in his face. Although he didn't know what the fuck the boy was talking about but his tone made Grimmjow's skin crawl. And when the boy grabbed his face and started leaning in like he was going to kiss him, Grimmjow lost it.

He didn't like to be treated like some kind of helpless pup. Especially in an alien country. If that guy wasn't going to show him any respect then Grimmjow was simply going to reciprocate the favor but with his own foreign touch to it. Back home, it was considered rude to spit at someone else's personal items. Judging from the way the boy was screeching after Grimmjow spat in his face, the custom was understood here as well.

Why else would the other boys suddenly pounce on him unless they wanted to play a game of tag? And it was a very peculiar tag since according to Grimmjow, only one person would be 'it' instead of eight. Ah well, when in Rome do as the Romans do.

He was doing perfectly fine until Ichigo intervened. Alright, he was only trying to help out but Grimmjow wasn't in the mood to accept help of any sort.

Ichigo should have minded his own fucking business. It wasn't his fight. It was Grimmjow's. Why the hell did he get into it? What was he trying to prove? That Grimmjow wasn't doing a good job defending himself? That Grimmjow was stupid to pick a fight in the first place?

'It wasn't my fault!' Grimmjow snarled out loud as he sat up abruptly and punched his pillow with all his might.

It wasn't. He didn't know what that stupid tall boy wanted and why he was leaning in. He just didn't like the way the boy getting so close to him in a weird, intimate way and it just made him mad. He was only doing what _he_ thought was right. Why was everyone trying to show him that he was wrong and they were right? That's he'll _always_ be wrong and they'll _always_ be right?

It wasn't fucking fair. He was only a kid. A kid all alone in a new, foreign country with no one to turn to for help.

He jumped as he heard a door slam somewhere in the little apartment. His heartbeat quickened. Dad wasn't home yet. It was almost midnight according to his glow-in-the-dark Batman watch. And he had no weapon. What the hell was he going to do against a strong, probably armed, burglar?

'Grimmjow?' slurred a voice from outside. 'Sohn? Where are you?'

Grimmjow breathed a sigh of relief. It was only his father back from work. Late but he was glad it was late rather than never. He didn't know what he'd do without his father. He would truly have been all alone in this strange country.

'Grimmjow?' his father called for him again, probably searching every room for him. Grimmjow quickly scambled out of bed and made his way towards the source of his father's voice. He found him near the front door, leaning against one wall with his back to his son. There was something off about him. Something weird but also familiar. Like he had seen him like this before.

_Aizen smiles serenely and crooks his finger at Grimmjow._

'_Come here, Sohn,' he whispers_. _A shiver runs down Grimmjow's back. 'Come to Vater.'_

'Grimmjow?'

Grimmjow pulled himself out of his thoughts and saw his father looking at him with an unfocused eye. Oh dear, he must have had too much to drink. Again.

Grimmjow frowned. He couldn't believe his father had already found a drinking bar and was indulging himself. He used to do it practically every day back home in Germany. It sometimes made his mother mad but she bore it patiently. She used to say that everyone has a bad habit that the rest of the family must accept.

Though it didn't stop her from arguing with Aizen all the time.

It frustrated Grimmjow. How could she say something about acceptance and then go back on it? It was so damn hypocritical it pissed him off. When he found out that his father got drunk, he didn't scold him for doing it or even shun him. He accepted it. Just like a good son should.

Right?

'I met a very nice lady today, Grimmjow,' Aizen murmured as Grimmjow made him drape his arm around the boy's small shoulders. He held on firmly, like he'd fall if he let go. Though he probably might have. 'We met at a little bar called 'Nanao'. It's named after the owner's beloved who jilted him. Can you believe naming his bar after her? So we sat and talked and drank and talked and drank some more.'

'That's nice, Vater,' Grimmjow grunted as he helped support his dad, hoping to at least reach the couch so that Aizen could sleep off the alcohol. Then maybe he too could get some sleep. He had his first day of school tomorrow.

'But then I remembered you,' his father said suddenly, tightening his grip on Grimmjow's shoulders. 'I remembered I had a son and a wife and I told the woman, kindly of course, that she was very sweet but I had a family to think about.'

'That's nice, Vater,' Grimmjow repeated, ignoring his father's drunk statements. He always spouted nonsense when he was drunk.

'_Such nice hair,' Aizen murmurs as he runs his fingers through Grimmjow's blue locks. 'Such nice, soft hair. I wish I could touch it and kiss it all the time and never stop.'_

_He kisses Grimmjow's head softly._

Grimmjow suddenly felt his father tip to the side. He was so lost in thought he didn't realize the imbalance. But it was too late to fix it and he was tumbling with his father, thankfully, onto the couch.

'Vater, you're so clumsy,' Grimmjow grumbled as he tried to pry himself from his father's grasp. 'Get some sleep. You have work tomorrow and I have school.'

Suddenly, Aizen's hands tightened around Grimmjow's waist, pulling him back onto the couch and into his lap. Grimmjow gulped in fear, afraid to look at his father, his heart beating like a frightened animal that has been cornered which wasn't far from the truth about him.

'V-Vater,' Grimmjow stuttered, struggling to stop his voice from quivering. 'I-I need to go now.'

'No, no,' his father mumbled, pulling Grimmjow closer and clumsily kissing him wetly on the neck. 'Not yet, not yet…'

'Vater…'

A hand quickly slithered over his mouth, cutting off his protest. Grimmjow's eyes widened. Aizen's breathing had gotten haggard now, his face pressed against Grimmjow's hair as he literally melded himself to the boy's body.

'_Sssh,' Aizen whispers. 'Not a word, my Sohn, not a word about this to anyone.'_

Grimmjow felt panic rising slowly up his throat even though he kept trying to rein it down. He didn't want it to but he couldn't help himself. He couldn't help the fear rising in him. And because of his own father. His own flesh and blood.

His eyes began to sting as salty tears collected at the corners, wanting to spill out desperately. He couldn't help struggling now. Squirming and flaying as he tried to escape the tight hold on him that only restricted his movements even more.

'_Vater,' Grimmjow tried to say but only came out muffled behind his father's hand as he was pushed harshly against a wall._

'Vater,' Grimmjow thought desperately and went rigid as he felt the same hand holding him slip lower to the waistband of his pajamas, pushing his shirt up, going under the fabric of his pants…

'VATER!' Grimmjow suddenly screamed as he abruptly moved his face away from the hand covering his mouth.

The panic that he had been trying to withhold burst out like a dam, spilling everyone and wrecking all his senses and sensibilities. Out of nowhere, this unbelievable strength made him push his father away so that he stumbled painfully to the ground and lay there, panting hard. He didn't know what had happened. He didn't want to know what had happened. He just wanted to forget, forget, forget. Just like last time…

'Oh my God,' he heard his father whisper.

Shakily, Grimmjow lifted himself from the floor and, trembling, turned around to look at Aizen. The man was as white as chalk, his lower lip trembling as much as Grimmjow and his eyes as round as two moons. His eyes were filled with horror. Horror at what he had tried to do.

'Grimmjow, forgive me,' he whispered, his voice literally tearing. When Grimmjow would make no move to approach him, he forced himself to stride forward, grasp his son and pull him into a tight hug. 'Grimmjow, forgive me. Forgive me for doing that to you. I promised myself. I promised that I would never put you in that situation where you saw me as the monster that I am.'

Grimmjow suddenly pushed himself away from Aizen and glared angrily at him.

'You are _not_ a monster,' he said quietly. 'You're my Vater. I accept your flaws. Everyone does stupid things. But not everyone forgives them. Only family does. No matter what. And that is what I intend to do.'

Aizen stared in amazement at him before he trudged back to the couch. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

'Go sleep, my Sohn,' he muttered. 'I'll sleep here tonight.'

Grimmjow hesitated before he decided it was wise to obey and left the room. Aizen watched him leave from the corner of his eyes before he placed his head in his hands in a defeated way.

'So this is what it's come to,' he murmured to himself.

* * *

><p>'<em>Leave me alone,' Uryu uttered.<em>

'_Excuse me?' Ichigo said in amazement._

'_That's what the German boy said to you,' Uryu explained as they all lounged in Renji's living room playing Xbox._

'_And how do you happen to know German?' Renji queried as he concentrated on making his fighter aim a kick at Tatsuki's fighter's head. He missed and she delivered her finishing blow, winning her third battle in a row against him. 'Aw, man! Rematch! You cheated!'_

'_And how can I cheat? This is YOUR game, Abarai Renji!' Tatsuki snapped but grabbed her controller again for the next round, determined to keep up her winning streak._

'_I took classes before my family and I went vacationing there,' Uryu answered simply as he curled up in his beanbag chair. 'Thought it would be nice to talk to the locals and get an authentic feel of the country.'_

'_Perfectionist,' Renji muttered as he managed to finally land a blow on Tatsuki's muscled fighter. He fist pumped the air above him. 'Yes!'_

'_Lucky shot!' Tatsuki shot at him as she jabbed away at her controller._

'_Why would he say something like that?' Ichigo mumbled as he gathered his feet in his arms._

'_Perhaps you upset him,' Uryu suggested as he continued to gaze at the screen. Ichigo raised his eyebrows._

'_How the hell did I upset him? I mean, he couldn't take on Nnoitra's entire gang!' Ichigo said defensively. 'I was just helping, really!'_

'_Well, he didn't ask you, Ichigo,' Tatsuki remarked and leaned to the right as she continued to press a number of buttons. 'So maybe he was upset about that.'_

'_That's stupid.'_

'_You're pretty stupid yourself.'_

'_Shut the fuck up and finish your game, Tatsuki. Nobody asked you.'_

'_Look,' she sighed as she, once again, knocked Renji's character to the ground and a big 'K.O' flashed across the screen. She left Renji to howl in anguish at the screen as she turned to face Ichigo with a serious expression. 'I don't know how things work out in German land but that kid just looked upset and the only thing you had done was intervene in a fight which DIDN'T involve you! Honestly, why the fuck did you get into it? It had nothing to do with you!'_

'_I-!' Ichigo began to argue but stopped. He just realized that he didn't have an answer. 'I…don't know…'_

'_Che,' Tatsuki snorted and turned away. 'Like I actually expected a good explanation from you.'_

'_Fuck you.'_

'_No thanks. I turned lesbian after I saw your face.'_

Why the fuck had he done it? Why the fuck had he felt the need to help Grimmjow? They weren't even close friends let alone buddies! Just because Grimmjow showed his sympathy for Ichigo's relationship with his father, and in a hallway, didn't mean that all of a sudden they were book club buddies or something geeky. They were just two teenagers who happened to be neighbors.

That's it. Nothing more.

Maybe it was Ichigo's nature. He just needed to help others because it gave him a purpose. He was always helping his mother and saving her from his father when he was going to beat her to death.

He curled his hands into fists and rolled over in his bed. He couldn't seem to get any sleep tonight. Other than the incident with Grimmjow, his father had shown up out of the blue during working hours and claimed that he was moving out. That was fine and dandy but then he had to go along and smash the television in. Thank God Yuzu and Karin were at school. When they came home and saw the television was missing, Ichigo simply stated that they were going to get a new one. Not like he was going to tell them that their father was a fucking psycho.

Ichigo suddenly sat up in bed. Was that a door slam he heard? Was it coming from inside the house? Was their father back to cause some more damage?

He ground his teeth in frustration. He better not be back. Ichigo was ready to fight back this time. And he wasn't going to hold back. Not even if his mother protested.

He strained his ears as he heard some muffled voice crying something out again and again. It didn't sound like English, that much he could tell. What was it?

'Grimm…jow…' the voice managed to sound. His eyes widened. The sounds were coming from Grimmjow's apartment! Which, conveniently, happened to be right behind the wall his bed was positioned against.

Even though he knew it was an invasion of privacy, Ichigo pressed his ear against the wall, trying to hear something and maybe, try to understand what was being said in German. So far he could tell that the person talking was Grimmjow's father (shudder) but why was he calling out to Grimmjow?

Then, he heard a patter of feet and his father's voice relaxed slightly. Grimmjow's voice barely floated through the thin wall and Ichigo felt his heart leap. He pressed his ear harder against the wall, hoping in some way it would make Grimmjow's voice clearer.

But just as quickly as there was sound, it all suddenly ebbed away. Ichigo kept his ear pressed to the wall for a minute before glaring at it like it was the wall's fault he couldn't hear anymore.

'What the hell?' he thought angrily and placed his ear against the wall again. That's when he heard a scream from the other end, making him fall back on his bed in surprise and fright. What the fuck was that?

He quickly scrabbled forward to listen again, just in time to hear something thud heavily to the ground. His body trembled in anticipation.

What had just happened? Who had yelled? Was it Grimmjow? If so, why did he yell like he was frightened? Was he hurt?

As these questions raced through Ichigo's head, he realized he wasn't listening anymore. He cleared his head and concentrated, realizing they were conversing in German again. The voices died down again, followed by the pitter patter of feet before a door closed quietly. Ichigo listened for another five minutes and when he heard nothing, he slowly lay back on his bed, staring at his ceiling, not knowing what to feel or even think.

What the fuck had just happened in Grimmjow's apartment?

**And everyone thank you SOOO much for the reviews! I didn't think it would actually get so many 0.o Well, so many in my case heh**

**BUT THANKS! THEY MAKE MY DAY ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

How does one sum up Karakura High in just one word?

Gigantic? Hardly.

Cozy? As cozy as a slimy octopus.

Welcoming?

Grimmjow snorted. In a parallel universe where he was blonde.

Alright, so Karakura High wasn't _that_ bad. But it certainly wasn't like his old school. His school looked quite sophisticated on the outside. The architecture was state-of-the-art and perfect angles everywhere. And don't get him started on the inside!

Karakura High was just…well, a building. Like someone had stuck a single square of indescribable architecture and called it a school. Then they had planted a number of other buildings round it as 'facilities'.

Wow. Just…wow. How advanced was Japan again?

A girl hurried past Grimmjow and accidently bumped his shoulder. The orange-headed girl paused momentarily to gush something in Japanese to him. He just blinked at her, not knowing what to say. He sort of felt embarrassed that he couldn't say anything back since he didn't know Japanese OR English. Well, at least the school offered to give him a guide.

One time when they had been talking, his father had mentioned that he had informed the school of the communication problem but they had waved it aside stating that they will assign him a translator and an all-round guide in the school.

He hoped his father could tell him whether it was a boy or a girl. He'd be comfortable with a boy because being around girls made him nervous. They were always whispering to each other while travelling in packs, sometimes even pointing at him and then giggling. It was damn annoying and if his guide was a gushing girl he was going to walk out of the school right that minute.

He would have asked his father before he left but the man was snoring away on the couch and he didn't have the heart to wake him up. After all, he had a rough night what with all his drinking and strange antics.

Grimmjow shook his head at the thought of his father, wondering if he would be able to wake up in time for work though. When he looked back up, he noticed that the girl had disappeared, probably hurrying to her class.

He looked up at the tall building he was now supposed to call his school. He sighed, hefted his school bag even higher up his shoulder and made his way in, pondering on what his guide might look like.

* * *

><p>'You're what?' Ichigo demanded and slammed his palms on Uryu's desk. The spectacled boy pushed his glasses up his nose, an annoyed expression now plastered on his face.<p>

'No need to yell, Ichigo,' he said coldly. 'I've been assigned to assist the new German student, Grimmjow Jaeguerjacques, and be his personal guide and translator. Do you understand? Or do I need to repeat myself _again_?'

'Fuck you,' Ichigo muttered as he returned to his desk and slumped forward on it. If he'd known that the school had a program for helping out foreign students then Ichigo would have learnt German a long time ago and signed up. Plus, if he knew a student like Grimmjow was going to show up…

Ichigo blinked in surprise and tried to keep his blush under control.

He couldn't believe he was thinking of Grimmjow like that! Since when was he interested in _guys_? Okay, so Ichigo had never questioned his sexuality like this before over anyone. If he liked someone, he'd just go for them. But that was because all his interests had been girls.

Was it supposed to feel wrong? To like someone of the same sex? It was a possibility for a guy to like a guy and a girl to like a girl. There was nothing abnormal about the way Ichigo liked Grimmjow. Wait, did he just admit that he liked Grimmjow?

Ichigo frowned. It would explain why he was so bent on the German and what he did. It was like every little thing Grimmjow did, Ichigo wanted to know about it to the last detail. There was something about the German that just pulled Ichigo to him. Maybe it was just infatuation. It couldn't be deeper than that. Right?

'Kurosaki-kun, ohaiyo gozaima!' a chirpy voice rang out. Ichigo was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts to see Orihime standing over his desk with a bright smile.

'Oh, hi, Orihime,' he answered simply. She tilted her head to the side, her smile slipping away.

'What's wrong?' she queried.

'Huh? Nothing.'

'Something seems to be wrong. You look troubled.'

'I'm not troubled!'

'You've got that look. The 'I can't stop thinking about it because it's all I can think about' look.'

Fuck, why was Orihime so good at reading people?

Before Ichigo could answer, Tatsuki walked up to them from across the classroom.

'Don't tell me you're still thinking about _him_, Ichigo!' Tatsuki groaned.

'Who's him?' Orihime asked in surprise. Tatsuki rolled her eyes.

'That blue-haired German kid who lives in our apartment building,' she replied. 'He got into a fight with Nnoitra people yesterday and jackass here decided to join in! You should have seen the German kid! He was furious at Ichigo for intervening! And now Ichigo can't stop thinking 'why is he mad at me? What did I do wrong?' You helped when your helped wasn't wanted, dumbass!'

Ichigo glared daggers at Tatsuki while Orihime tapped her bottom lip in thought. Then she snapped her fingers.

'I just saw a blue-haired boy enter school!' she exclaimed. 'I don't think we have many blue-haired boys in Karakura so maybe that's him! He has long hair and this really lost expression on his face! Like an 'I'd rather be anywhere but here' face!'

Ichigo hopped out of his seat so fast he knocked it to the floor. Grimmjow was in their school? Right now?

'Uryu, I need a favor,' he suddenly said. Uryu raised an eyebrow.

'And that would be?' the spectacled boy asked in suspicion.

'Let me be Grimmjow's guide.'

'You've finally lost it.'

'I'm serious.'

'You don't even speak German.'

'I borrowed a German to English dictionary at the library today.'

'You actually think that'll be enough to help?'

'Uryu, _please_. This means a lot to me.'

Uryu stared hard at Ichigo before he sighed and closed his eyes.

'You're supposed to meet him right now in Study Room 106,' he uttered in defeat. Ichigo breathed in relief as he grabbed his bag on his way out of the classroom.

'I owe you,' he muttered before he left. Uryu rolled his eyes.

'I'd rather you didn't,' he muttered back.

As soon as Ichigo entered the small room with its space littered with tables and chairs, his heart did a backflip. There was Grimmjow seated at one table gazing out the window at the track and field course. He looked at the door when Ichigo entered and his eyes widened in disbelief. He leaped out of his chair, scowling angrily while spewing out German.

Ichigo stood still, stunned. He hadn't mastered any German but judging from the way Grimmjow's words were so sharp and cut, he was angry to know that Ichigo was his guide.

'Woah, woah, calm down!' Ichigo interrupted and used his hands to indicate Grimmjow to ease up. Grimmjow did stop but it was only to catch his breath. He glared at Ichigo as the boy brought a chair with him and placed it in front of Grimmjow's desk.

'Sit,' Ichigo offered and gestured to the chair behind Grimmjow. He flipped his chair around so that he was straddling it. Grimmjow gave him one more deadly stare before sitting down and crossing his arms. Ichigo raised an eyebrow. Who knew he could be such a child?

'So, um, I'll be your guide,' Ichigo began awkwardly. 'So if there's anything you want or need or need to have done, you can ask me. Okay?'

Grimmjow continued to glare angrily at him.

Oh yeah, he didn't understand English.

Ichigo sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

A sudden idea popped into his head and he pulled out the German translator dictionary from his bag. He noticed how Grimmjow was observing the book with some interest as Ichigo leafed through it. When he finally found what he was looking for, he smiled triumphantly at Grimmjow.

'Ich kann dir helfen,' he said proudly, though he pronounced it as 'Itch can dear helf fen'.

Grimmjow stared at him. Ichigo's smile slipped a notch. Did he say something wrong? What if he mispronounced something and it was actually 'Suck my dick' or 'your mom is a smelly piece of meat' or something stupid.

Ichigo began to panic internally.

What the fuck was he supposed to do now? Was Grimmjow going to get insulted? Was he going to punch him for messing around with his language now? What was the punishment in Germany for mispronouncing something? Die by overdose of sausages?

Oh fuck, oh fuck, he was so _screwed_. Why did he force Uryu to let him do this? Why did Uryu _agree_ to let him do this? This was all Uryu's fault. If he hadn't said yes then Ichigo wouldn't be sitting here making a damn fool of himself in front of-

'Warum versuchst du es so sehr?' Grimmjow murmured softly. Ichigo blinked stupidly.

'What?' he said thickly. He didn't think that Grimmjow would even reply to what he had just said.

Grimmjow sighed and pulled out a notebook from his book bag. He scribbled something on in spidery writing, tore it off and slid it towards Ichigo. He then got up, grabbed his bag and walked out of the room.

Ichigo stared at the piece of paper with a single line of German scrawled across it. Suddenly, he opened the dictionary and set to work on deciphering the words, a sort of desperate need to know what it meant spurring him on.

When he was finally done, he put his pencil down and read the words before him.

'Why…try…you…so…hard…' he murmured under his breath. Then he realized what Grimmjow was trying to say. 'Why are you trying so hard?'

Why is he trying so hard to do what? To reach out to Grimmjow? To try to become his friend? To try to…understand him?

'Why am I trying so hard?' he murmured out loud.

And then he realized…he didn't know the answer himself…

**_TRANSLATION:_**

**_Ich kann dir helfen: I can help you_**

**_Warum versuchst du es so sehr: Why are you trying so hard?_******


	6. Chapter 6

**UPDATEEE! :D**

**And it's technically because I'm happy since it's my anniversary with my boyfriend :3 I don't know why I mentioned that but just thinking about him makes me so giddily happy and I want the world to know. *ahem* moving on…**

**Thanks for the reviews people! This chapter is out to you guys. Oh and it's SLIGHTLY happier which I think you all were waiting for :3**

'What a weirdo,' Grimmjow thought in his head as he shoved his hands in his jeans pockets as he strolled down the sidewalk. 'He just doesn't know when to quit! I mean, why the hell did he try talking in German? He should be glad I caught onto what he was trying to say. Seriously, if he was in Germany and tried to talk like that with anyone else, they would have laughed at him and walked away! Honestly, I was actually being the nicest I could!'

He snorted and kicked a pebble out of the way, standing on the edge of the sidewalk now, waiting for the traffic to pass so he could cross the road. Well, it had been pointless to stay in school if his 'guide' had problems communicating with him. He might as well head home. Perhaps his father hadn't left for work yet. He didn't look so good last night.

Once traffic cleared, he quickly made his way across, turned a corner and was at his apartment building. Grateful to have found his way back so easily, he hopped up the stairs, skipping a step at a time as he went up. He smiled as he did, remembering how back in school he and Stark would race up stairs and when it took too long to reach the top they'd cheat by skipping steps. It was still fun because they would always accuse the other of being lazy.

Thoughts of his brother made Grimmjow's heart ache. He clutched the part of his shirt where his heart was. He missed his brother. He missed his home. He missed his country. All this alien way of life was becoming too much. He couldn't understand what people were saying half the time. It made life all the harder because it literally made him vulnerable and dependent on others.

He hated that. He hated having to rely on others to get things done. Even though the only person he could rely on was his father, it still pissed him off. He felt like a burden. And every day it made him cringe to think that he was nothing more than a weakling that couldn't do a thing but depend, depend, depend.

He paused at his apartment door, searching his pockets for the keys. He scowled as he searched everywhere. Next time, he's wearing it around his neck. It would be easier to find next time.

Unintentionally, his eyes slipped in the direction of the door next to his and he bit his lower lip. Memories of today at Karakura High came flooding back to him. Maybe he should've been more co-operative. Ichigo was, after all, only trying to help. It wasn't his fault he couldn't understand Grimmjow. Or Grimmjow couldn't understand him. The language barrier was a problem and that was what Ichigo was there for. But seriously, how did he expect to communicate with Grimmjow if he didn't know a damn word of German? What the fuck was the school thinking of assigning _Ichigo_ to handle him?

'He's such an idiot,' Grimmjow thought stubbornly as he finally located his keys and jammed it in the keyhole, satisfied that it went in in one motion. 'Who does he think he is trying to understand and help everyone he tends to meet? It's pathetic really. Well, I'm not going to fall it. Maybe then he'll learn to keep his nose out of other people's business.'

'Why do you care so much about him?' teased a small voice at the back of his head.

'I do not!' Grimmjow argued angrily.

'Oh really? Then explain why do you get so riled up when _he_ helps you? When he helped you with that fight? When he tried to talk to you in German today?'

'So?'

'Well, admit it, you like the attention you get from him.'

'Shut up. No, I don't.'

'Yes, you do.'

'No, I don't.'

'Yes, you do.'

'No, I-Shut the fuck up!'

Grimmjow scowled. Why the fuck is he talking to himself? That stupid Ichigo had got him going crazy now and having an argument with himself! Stupid, stupid, Japanese, orange-headed, pathetic, idiotic-

Grimmjow was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard someone stomping noisily up the steps. For a split second, he thought it was Ichigo. He quickly shook that thought out and mentally smacked himself for even thinking that in the first place. Though he wasn't far from the truth.

It was Ichigo's blonde relative. Grimmjow guessed he was related to Ichigo because he had the same scowl Ichigo did and his build was somewhat similar to the teen's.

As the man stormed up to the apartment next to his, he glanced at Grimmjow and spat something in Japanese. It was harsh and his gravelly voice made it only sound worse. Like he was cursing at Grimmjow. The German scowled at him and entered his apartment without answering.

'Arschloch,' Grimmjow swore under his breath. After a while, he heard the smashing of glass and other items from the thin walls. Guess the man was throwing another tantrum again. Even though Grimmjow didn't know the man personally, he didn't like him one bit and had absolutely zero respect for him. Actions do speak louder than words and that man's actions spoke volumes. Unpleasant volumes by the sounds of the smashing going on.

His stomach growled. That was another unpleasant volume which he hoped he could control with a little grub. Maybe he can whip up a sandwich. Hopefully there was still some hunter's beef leftover in the fridge. And cheese.

His stomach began to growl uncontrollably at those delectable images running through his mind. As he approached the fridge, he spotted a green note taped to the door and recognized his father's handwriting.

_Grimmjow,_

_Please forgive for last night. I shouldn't have done that. I had no right. I promised myself that after last time, I would never think of hurting you again. You are the world to me. No, you are my world. I would never dream of seeing you in pain. Please forgive me and I promise I will never hurt you again for as long as I live. I love you so, so much. Starting from today, I will only have one glass of alcohol. And no more. For you._

_There is apple strudel in the fridge. I made it this morning because I remembered it's your favourite. It's not as good as your mother's but I did my best. Enjoy and I will be back early tonight so we can go out to see a movie. Do not worry it will be a German one. And if not, then we will rent a German one._

_I love you, mein Sohn._

'Vater,' Grimmjow sighed and crumpled up the paper in his hand. His stomach began to churn impatiently.

'Okay, okay, I'll feed you,' Grimmjow chuckled and opened the fridge. His mouth watered at the sight of the enormous pastry with its crystal glaze and crisp, flaky cover. All it needed now was the caramel sauce and it would be complete.

He scanned the shelves and his heart fell. There was no sign of that delicious sweet drizzle. He _always _had it with caramel sauce back home. Not having the caramel sauce would ruin it for him. He just couldn't have it _without_ the sauce. It would be gasp-worthy.

He wasn't being finicky. It was just…he wanted to feel for one moment that he was back in Germany enjoying the strudel on his stool at the kitchen counter of his home. His real home. He just wanted to feel at home for once…

He shut the door and, pocketing a few bucks from the little jar in the locked kitchen drawer, made his way out the apartment. He could run down to the store and pick up a jar. It wouldn't hurt him.

_Ping!_

Instinctively, Grimmjow's eyes turned to the elevator and saw a blonde and dark-haired girl step out. The blonde one had a merry expression as she chatted happily in Japanese while the dark-haired one rolled her eyes and stared off into the distance, probably not even listening.

Grimmjow immediately recognized them as Ichigo's little sisters. He'd seen them leave the apartment with Ichigo at times and they always seemed to treat him like their brother hence he guessed they were siblings. Though the dark-haired one was less expressive, she did respect Ichigo while the blonde was more open about her feelings, always hugging her brother and kissing his cheek. It was no secret that he would watch them. The blonde one reminded him of Nel and he'd start missing his own little sister terribly.

When the two started towards their apartment, Grimmjow froze. That mad man was still in the apartment and judging by the lack of screaming, there was nobody in there. Hence there was nobody to protect them from him. He needed to do something.

'What the fuck?' Grimmjow thought in surprise. 'Why the fuck do I care? I don't know them. They don't know me. Why the fuck should I-?'

They were already jangling the door knob and found it open. In a split second, Grimmjow rushed back into his apartment, pulled the strudel out of his fridge and ran back to the door. The girls turned in his direction. Probably because he was practically dying from lack of breath as he spoke in German to them. He knew that they didn't understand but he wasn't thinking right. The only thing running through his head was that he just couldn't let them walk into the apartment while that psycho was inside.

'Take the bait, take the bait, please take the bait,' he prayed as he brought the strudel up for them to see and gave them a weak smile.

The blonde eyes widened as she saw the pastry and began tugging on her sister's hand while pointing at Grimmjow. The dark girl frowned and bit her lower lip. Then, she shrugged her shoulders and the two began to walk towards him.

* * *

><p>'Why am I such a weirdo?' Ichigo groaned as he smacked his forehead. He looked both sides of the street before crossing. 'Why don't I think before I talk to Grimmjow? Oh no, I just babble the first thing that comes to my mind and enjoy making a fool of myself! No wonder he doesn't want to be around me! Oh fuck, I'm such a girl right now!'<p>

Ichigo mentally kicked himself. His thoughts were literally going haywire right now. After he sat in Room 106 for practically an hour, he realized that he had a class to attend. But throughout class he couldn't pay attention to anything the teacher was teaching. His thoughts kept on wandering to Grimmjow and what he had said.

He pulled out the crumpled paper from his pocket and studied it again with the translation written at the bottom.

Why are you trying so hard?

Why is he trying so hard? Well, obviously because…so that…basically…technically because…

He had nothing. Zero. Zip. Zilch. Like his brain went on lockdown when he read that line.

Because Grimmjow had him to a peg. He had no reason for trying so hard.

Okay, maybe there was one but it was too stupid to even consider. Hell, it shouldn't even be considered a reason. It was that ludicrous.

Basically…Ichigo had a funny feeling that…Grimmjow…well…Grimmjow was…Grimmjow was going to turn his world upside down. And that thought appealed so strongly to him that he wanted it. Badly.

He scowled as he thought about that. That was his reason. His stupid reason for bothering with Grimmjow. Ugh, it was so stupid and romantic like some gay girly girl that he wanted to squash it somewhere and never look at it again. Why the hell did he feel like that about-

'Oof!' he mumbled as he bumped into a solid _something_. He hopped back and scowled angrily. 'Watch where you're going, asshole!'

'Angry already? I didn't even lay my moves on you yet!' scoffed the voice of the thing he bumped into and suddenly, a fist was coming out of nowhere.

Ichigo wasn't slow, he ducked out of the way and slammed the side of his foot into the stranger's face as hard as he could, his previous anger coming out in that one hard kick. Its effect on the man reflected his anger. The kick was so forceful the man staggered to the side and blinked in surprise. Then he barked a laugh.

'I see you're getting better, Ichigo!' the man said merrily and patted his shoulder proudly. Ichigo's jaw dropped as he realized who it was. He lowered his fists.

'Isshin!' he cried out in surprise. 'Sorry! I was really distracted! I didn't know it was you!'

'No worries,' the man chuckled and ruffled Ichigo's hair, earning him a scowl from the teen. 'It's good to see you getting rough. Wouldn't want you becoming a pussy!'

Ichigo grinned. Isshin Kurosaki had to be the coolest guy he had ever met. The man would curse freely in front of him without even worrying that he was doing it in front of a 'youthful adolescent'. He even said that he didn't give a flying fuck. Youngsters should know how to curse. It was healthy.

Just as healthy as it was to fight as often as one can. That was why he was always trying to pick a fight with Ichigo whenever they met. Whether it was in a grocery store or in a library, Isshin was always trying to catch him off guard so he could get in a good punch or kick. But Ichigo was always prepared and delivered his own moves to counter Isshin. It would only encourage Isshin to try all the harder and more sneakily next time.

And not to mention, the man had a heart of gold. He knew all about Ichigo's problems with his father. He never got involved personally but whenever Masaki was hurt, he would rush to their home to treat her. He had a medical degree so if the injuries were serious, he would come over to help. And free of charge.

Masaki offered to pay him but he would always refuse. He always said to consider his actions as a thanks. And when asked a thanks for what his eyes would twinkle mischievously and he would answer to Masaki, 'For letting me know a beautiful person like you.'

And then she would swat his shoulder playfully while blushing crazily. It was amazing considering she would be battered up yet he would still call her beautiful.

It was so obvious that he fancied his mother. The way he would sneak glances at her. How he would bow his head when she would enter the room when he would visit at random. How he'd offer to help with food when he stayed for lunch. Not to mention his goofy grin when Masaki smiled at him. Oh, he was whipped. And whipped pretty bad.

'Where you off to at this time?' Isshin suddenly asked. 'Shouldn't you be in school?'

He gave the teen a beady eye. Ichigo rolled his eyes. Isshin always tried to act like a mature adult. Tried. Always failed considering he just ended up looking funny.

'I wasn't feeling well so the nurse gave me sick leave,' Ichigo answered. Which was true. Partly.

Truth was, the teacher thought Ichigo looked sickly and pale considering he kept looking off into his space and thought he had some kind of weird illness where the person saw hallucinations and couldn't concentrate in class. Don Kanonji wasn't exactly the brightest teacher. So he insisted that Ichigo go home and rest to recover. Ichigo didn't argue. If he got out of school, he wasn't complaining.

'I'll walk you home,' Isshin offered, dropping the responsible adult act. Ichigo wasn't sure if he bought his story or not but it was probably because he needed an excuse to visit Masaki that he didn't pry further. 'Is your mother at home?'

Bingo.

'I don't think so,' Ichigo replied as they turned the corner. 'It's still too early for her to be back from the preschool. Maybe if you stick around she'll be home in less than an hour.'

His face suddenly lit up and Ichigo bit back a chuckle. Seriously, it was funny to see a whipped adult.

Suddenly, his face paled and he froze in his tracks. Isshin stopped walking when he realized that Ichigo was no longer by his side. He turned around and frowned in confusion.

'Ichigo?' he queried.

'It's him,' Ichigo said in a strained tone and pointed at his apartment building parking lot. Isshin swiveled around and his face tightened as he saw a black sedan wheel out, the window rolled down to show a very pissed of man. Ichigo's dad.

'Shit!' Ichigo swore in anger. 'Yuzu and Karin reached home half an hour ago. That fucker better not have-!'

He didn't even finish his sentence and bolted for the building. His heart was racing fast, blood pounding in his ears as he literally flew up the stairs. He couldn't wait for the elevator. He was too frightened, too worried about his little sisters. If that psycho had harmed them nothing was going to stop him from ripping his head clean off.

He staggered through the apartment, glad that it was open. He didn't think he could open it with his set of keys considering he was shaking so hard with anger and fear.

'Yuzu!' he yelled through the apartment. Broken pieces scattered the living room. There went his mom's prized ceramic vase. Though right now, he didn't give a fuck. 'Karin! Where are you?'

'Niisan!' cried a surprised voice.

It was Yuzu. Though the voice wasn't coming from inside the apartment. He stumbled back outside his apartment and jumped in shock as his siblings strolled out of _Grimmjow's_ apartment. He rubbed his eyes, making sure that he wasn't dreaming.

'Jee, Ichi-ni, no need to make a racket and disturb everyone,' Karin snapped.

'Niisan was probably worried, Karin!' Yuzu exclaimed and ran up to hug Ichigo. 'It's okay, niisan! You know the German next door? The blue-haired one? He was so nice to invite us in for some strudel! And it was really good too! Karin and I had two slices each! I told him he was welcome to come over for dinner tonight but he just smiled and said nothing. I don't think he understood me. He doesn't know English or Japanese, does he? Think you can explain to him, niisan? Please? I really want to thank him for letting us eat some of his strudel!'

'I don't think he understood a word you said, Yuzu,' Karin said with a roll of his eyes and grabbed his sister. 'C'mon! Let's go back to our apartment! We got homework and I need help with mine so I can make it to soccer practice today!'

'Aw, Karin, you never do your homework! I always end up doing it for you!' Yuzu whined but followed her sister back into their home.

Ichigo stood in the doorway for a bit before he made his way through Grimmjow's open door. He was sort of surprised to find it so bare. But then again, he hadn't been here for more than a month or so.

He found the German in the kitchen, placing some dirty dishes in the sink. Ichigo coughed, causing the boy to jump and turn around. Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow. Well, at least he wasn't yelling at Ichigo in German. Or scowling. Basically, he wasn't showing any signs of being angry with Ichigo. Which was a good sign.

'Erm…,' Ichigo stuttered. He didn't know what to say. Actually, it was pointless if he did. Grimmjow would never understand him. How could he express his thanks?

An idea popped in his head and his heart rate picked up. Should he?

Swallowing nervously, he began to slowly approach Grimmjow while wiping the sweat now forming on his palms. Why was he so fucking nervous? Grimmjow wasn't helping by tensing his body like he was some kind of cornered animal. Ichigo didn't want him to feel like he's the prey and Ichigo's the predator. It would just ruin the moment.

He was finally standing in front of Grimmjow, his breathing uneven and his eyes watering because he hadn't dared to blink for fear it might frighten the German. Why was this so difficult? All he needed to do was raise his arms and…

He hugged Grimmjow.

It wasn't awkward. Much. He basically stopped thinking and just did it. He stopped worrying about where he should place his hands or where he should try hugging him from. Instead, he instinctively wrapped his hands around the German's slim waist and rested his chin on the boy's shoulder.

And it felt…nice. Ichigo literally felt like Grimmjow was molded just right for a hug. A hug from Ichigo that is. His arms slung just nicely around him. His chin seemed to have found the perfect spot to rest without hurting. And Grimmjow's hair tickled his cheek in just the right placed that it made his skin tingle. And tingle nicely. Like he had some crackling candy that left a sweet taste in his mouth. Grimmjow even smelled nice. He smelled like apples, cinnamon and vanilla all in one. Probably because he had been handling strudel. Or maybe it was his natural scent.

He didn't know. But frankly, he didn't care. This felt too nice and comfortable. He jumped when he felt something go around his own waist. Then he realized.

_Grimmjow was hugging him back._

The surprise quickly passed and he went back to enjoying the hug. He didn't know how long they hugged but Grimmjow gently pushed him away and went back to washing the dishes, like Ichigo hadn't just come up and hugged him out of the blue.

Ichigo started to feel awkward just watching the back of the German's head as he cleaned up. Shuffling away, he took his leave. That was when he spotted a crumpled piece of paper on the kitchen table.

It was none of his business. He should probably leave it where it was. But he couldn't help his hand darting out to stuff that paper in his pocket and quickly leave the apartment. He shouldn't have. He knew he shouldn't have. But he did anyways.

He wanted to understand Grimmjow. There was more to him than met the eye. This paper, whatever it had written on it, was going to help him understand. And maybe even explain what had happened that night Grimmjow had screamed.

**Yes, I used the word 'whipped' a lot but it's only because a friend of mine would use it constantly to describe someone in love and it was stuck in my head :3**

**I hope you all like this chapter. I enjoyed writing it and normally I would write it one day, proof read it the next day while editing it but I just did it all in one night in four hours because I wanted to post it asap. See how much I love you all?**

**So please excuse if there are mistakes or if some things don't make sense. This story is just an outpour of emotions and just basically ordinary feelings. I seriously think this is the most raw piece of story I have written yet because I am simply pouring emotions and thoughts on a page of how I would react if I were in such a situation. I hope you can all relate. Now I will stop my ranting because I don't think you all would want to read this block of bold after a story is done. **

**Just please don't forget to review. A simple 'nice' would suffice. Thanks you guys ^_^ **


	7. Chapter 7

**I was listening to 'Best of You' by Foo Fighters and I swear that song made me want to write this chapter 0.o it's a good song though…**

**So I'm hoping to finish this story till chapter 13 but let's see. You never know what can happen! Also I'm not very good at sticking to my deadlines and stuff .**

Okay, so he hugged Ichigo.

So what? He didn't start it! It was Ichigo who came up and hugged him randomly! And it would have been rude if he had rejected him so he had no choice **but** to hug him back! So there!

Though it had felt nice…

Grimmjow bit his lower lip to stop himself from smiling. He **couldn't **have liked it. For God's sake, it was a regular guy hug guy routine. You do something nice for them and they thank you. That's what Ichigo was doing: he was thanking Grimmjow.

Grimmjow groaned and, grabbing a pillow on the couch, shoved his face into it. What the hell is wrong with him? Why can't he stop thinking about that hug? It was just a stupid hug! But his brain kept replaying it like it had a special meaning to it.

'It doesn't!' Grimmjow thought angrily and finally lay the pillow on his lap while he scowled angrily at the wall in front of him. Since Ichigo left that's all he'd been doing anyway. That and sleeping and dreaming about that hug.

It was worse in his mind. Because in your mind you can warp the scenario whichever way your brain desired. Like not half an hour ago he'd been dreaming that Ichigo had not only hugged him but got down on his knee and asked Grimmjow to marry him. That vision really jolted Grimmjow out of a perfectly good nap!

'Stop thinking so much about it!' Grimmjow scolded himself. 'Just yesterday you asked him to leave you alone and now you can't stop thinking about him? Stop being such a bipolar whiner and man up!'

He jumped as he heard the front door close with a soft _click!_ He breathed a sigh of relief as his father appeared in the room and smiled benignly when he saw Grimmjow perched on the couch. The tired man shuffled up to the sofa and plopped down next to him.

'What a day!' Aizen sighed and rested his head back so that he stared up at the ceiling. 'I've only just arrived yet they piled on the work like there was no tomorrow! My brain is going to explode!'

He chuckled softly as he shrugged off his trench coat. Grimmjow folded it up and placed it to one side before scooting up to massage his father's tense shoulders. The man sighed in contentment and patted his son's massaging hands.

'Thank you, mein Sohn,' he murmured. 'Is there any strudel left? I'm starving!'

Nodding, Grimmjow skipped into the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with a piece of the delicious pastry and placed it on his father's lap, smiling kindly at his tired parent. Aizen inhaled deeply.

'It smells wonderful!' he rumbled.

'It tastes wonderful too! You did a good job, Vater,' Grimmjow added and bounced onto the couch. Aizen turned to beam at him before his face contorted into a frown. He put the plate to one side and shook his head in dismay.

'Grimmjow, your hair is a mess! Didn't you comb it! I did tell you we were going to go out for a movie!' he sighed. 'Fetch me your brush. I'll do it for you.'

Grimmjow rolled his eyes but obeyed, handing the compact brush to Aizen and then sitting down next to him with his back turned, waiting to be groomed like some kind of pet.

Aizen ran the brush gently through his son's hair, all the while running his hand through it simultaneously.

'I've always said you have such nice hair,' he murmured. Grimmjow suddenly realized that he wasn't using a brush anymore and was simply running his hands though his son's hair. But Grimmjow didn't move though his heart was beating frantically again.

Aizen gently wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head. But he didn't stop there. He continued to kiss down till he was kissing Grimmjow's ear lobe, his jaw, his neck, his cheek. He'd also taken to turning him completely around without letting go once. It was like Aizen was afraid Grimmjow would bolt at any given chance. He probably wouldn't. But deep down, Aizen was afraid one day he might.

Grimmjow was now cornered into the edge of the couch, Aizen's torso sandwiched between his legs hence preventing him from moving. Not like he could. At times like this, Grimmjow didn't know whether he had the courage to run or not. Or whether he liked what his father did or not.

Aizen placed both his hands on Grimmjow's face and kissed his forehead. Grimmjow was trembling. Did Aizen even know that? Or was he ignoring it?

Aizen purred in delight as he kissed Grimmjow's chin while kissing his lower lip as well. He pulled away slowly, savoring the feel of those soft young lips. He closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss Grimmjow directly on his mouth.

_Ding dong!_

Aizen frowned and pulled away, gazing down the hall at the door.

'Someone's outside,' he remarked in surprise. Who could it be? After all, it was late night and there was nobody they knew who would want to contact them this late.

'I'll get it,' Grimmjow murmured and fumbled off the couch, trying to ignore the fact that his body was still shaking.

'Hurry,' Aizen exclaimed and got off the couch himself, grabbing the forgotten plate of strudel. 'We'll head out for that movie and dinner then!'

Grimmjow frowned in confusion as he stared out that door into the hall. There was nobody there. How bizarre. He looked about one more time before closing the door. That was when he noticed the envelope.

It was just lying there on the floor in front of the door like someone had slid it in and then run off. Grimmjow opened it, curious to know what it could be.

It was a sheaf of messily stuffed in papers with weird drawings all over them. One drawing looked like the person was about to fight. Right underneath was the word 'Kamf'.

Grimmjow stared at the word in wonder before scanning all the other drawings. Under each drawing was a German word depicting the drawing or action along with the English meaning.

'Grimmjow! Who was it?' Aizen called.

Grimmjow stared at the first picture. The one depicting fight. Who sent this? Was it Ichigo? And why? And why was Grimmjow's heart doing backflips like he'd just jumped a building?

* * *

><p>'Niisan! Dinner!' Yuzu called as she tapped Ichigo's room door before heading back to the dining room.<p>

Ichigo chewed the end of his pencil and crumbled up a piece of paper before tossing it in the dustbin. He sighed and scrubbed his face with his hand.

He'd been at this since he finished deciphering the note he'd found in Grimmjow's apartment. And to be honest, the note frightened him.

He couldn't stop thinking about Grimmjow. And that man he called his father. Is that why he had screamed last night? Because his father had tried to do something horrible to him? Or tried to make him do something horrible that he didn't want to do? He knew there was something off about that man. The way he loved and dotted over Grimmjow was frankly pretty creepy. And the way Grimmjow loved him back just made it worse.

Ichigo stared at the wall his bed was up against. Just what kind of world had Grimmjow come from?

The more questions Ichigo thought up, the more he desperately wanted to communicate with the German. Which was why he had sat holed up in his room the entire time trying to come up with a reasonable code of communication. If he couldn't talk to Grimmjow then maybe they could use signs or something.

He tried to use the code used commonly by deaf people but it was way too complicated. He couldn't walk around with a German to English translation book all the time if he wanted to talk to Grimmjow. It was just too stupid.

He groaned and buried his face in his crossed arms. Nothing was helping! He might as well give up and tell Uryu to take over. After all, he didn't want his stubbornness to affect Grimmjow's education.

Out of nowhere, he began to recall the smell of strudel, the sensation of his heart thudding hard against his ribcage and the feel of Grimmjow's hair tickling him. He inhaled sharply and lifted his head abruptly from its resting place.

Ichigo was still confused as to why Grimmjow didn't push him away when he hugged him. Not that he minded but it was perplexing. All this time Grimmjow had been shunning his help or any form of contact with him and yet, he'd invited his sisters into his home, offered them food and then allowed Ichigo while simultaneously hugging him back. If you asked Ichigo, it was all pretty fucked him. Did Grimmjow hate him or he just didn't know how he felt about Ichigo?

'Ichi-ni! Hurry up! Yuzu isn't letting us eat until you join us and the food is getting cold!' Karin hollered impatiently.

'I'm not hungry!' Ichigo yelled back and rolled his eyes. Trust Karin to be agitated.

Ichigo stared at the blank piece of paper before him. Grimmjow had actually saved his sisters. He didn't know if the German knew that but to Ichigo, it meant a lot. His sisters and his mother were the world to him. If anything happened to them, he didn't know what he'd do. He wanted to thank Grimmjow so badly but the language barrier made it all so difficult. So he hugged him instead. After all, actions speak louder than words. And hugging someone was a special way of giving thanks than just plainly saying thank-

Ichigo's eyes widened. He quickly grabbed a pencil and began scribbling like mad across the pages. He didn't stop until his brain felt like he had wrung it dry of all its worth. He then pulled out the German dictionary and began copying frantic notes out of it, all the time his body shivering like he was high on something. He didn't stop. He couldn't stop. Something had possessed him that he needed put this idea down on paper right now otherwise he'd forget. And he didn't want to forget.

Once he was done, he didn't even bother checking for mistakes. He was too eager to get this over and done with. He shuffled through his desk drawers before surfacing with an envelope triumphantly. He stuffed the papers into the little envelope and closed it up, already walking out of his room and down the hall towards the door going outside.

'Ichigo!' his mother exclaimed as he walked quickly past the dinner table. They had finished dinner now (had he taken that long?) and were cleaning up. 'Where are you off too?'

'I'll be back in two! Is there still some dinner left?' Ichigo called after himself, not even waiting for an answer as he shut the door and found himself standing in front of Grimmjow's apartment.

He hesitated. Should he go through with this? Right now, standing in front of his obstacle, his idea didn't seem so great anymore. In fact, it looked stupid. Like really stupid. Stupid didn't even cover it. It was downright idiotic. He should trash this and go back to the drawing board.

He glanced down at the envelope in his hand before reaching out to ring the doorbell. He was here. He might as well go through with this. There was no going back now. He wanted to do this. He needed to do this. For Grimmjow.

He heard footsteps approaching and suddenly, he didn't feel so good. He wasn't ready to face Grimmjow so soon. It was too early. And after he had hugged him.

Ichiog felt his face redden. He couldn't imagine handing the envelope to Grimmjow and then explaining what it was. He'd freeze. Not to mention it would take forever. And he just didn't have the courage to do that right now.

The door would open any minute now. He had to think fast. He quickly shoved the envelope under the door and stumbled back into his apartment as fast as he could. His vision was blurry and for a minute, he'd forgotten how to breathe.

He gasped when he heard a door open and then close. That was a close one! If he had just found himself face to face with Grimmjow right now his mind would go blank and all he would manage to get out of his mouth would be a squeak. He groaned and covered his face to hide an oncoming blush. That was a **really** close one.

Though he wondered, what would Grimmjow think of that letter? Would he be shocked? Would be curious? Or would he get mad at Ichigo again? He hoped he wouldn't get mad. That was the last thing he wanted to happen. All he wanted was to help Grimmjow. To reach out to him.

He wanted to be Grimmjow's savior.

Was that so wrong?

**The whole sign language bit was the reason why I wanted to write this story. In the foreign film I had watched the boy had used Morse code to communicate with this girl because she wasn't allowed to leave her apartment that often and I wanted to incorporate that idea in a story of mine and BAM! that's why this story was born. **

**Once again, thanks for the reviews, another would be just as appreciated and i hope you enjoyed this! ^^**

**P.S. I didn't check for mistakes and stuff so if there are I apologize. It's really late and I have class tomorrow plus I have to print out my World Religions paper which is due tomorrow 0_o**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**Kamf: fight**


	8. Chapter 8

'Grimmjow, what are you reading?' Aizen queried as he ruffled his son's hair before making his way towards the pot of coffee on the kitchen counter. Grimmjow shuffled some papers together into one stack and placed them in his schoolbag situated next to his chair at the kitchen table.

'Nothing. Just some school stuff,' he answered nonchalantly. He picked up his cereal bowl and deposited it in the sink right next to where Aizen was standing with his cup of steaming black coffee.

'Speaking of school, I never asked about your first day!' Aizen exclaimed in realization and sipped his coffee. 'How was it?'

'It was alright,' Grimmjow answered shortly and grabbed his schoolbag. 'I'm off now.'

'So soon?'

'I'm running late.'

'Well, alright. But I'm only letting you off because I want a more detailed report of your second day of school. Are we clear?'

Grimmjow smiled reassuringly.

'Sure, Vater,' he said softly and made to turn when Aizen spoke again.

'Now come give Vater a hug.'

Grimmjow inhaled sharply, counted to five and turned around with a smile plastered on his face as he hugged his father.

Aizen had gotten clingier in Japan. Not that Grimmjow minded. His father's affection was much appreciated. Any parent's would be. But…there was a limit. Sure he would hug Grimmjow occasionally and kiss him lovingly on his head back home in Germany. Maybe it was because there was nobody else around that Grimmjow was noticing more.

Back home, Aizen would hug and kiss all of them. That is, until Stark got older and he would just say 'bye' before leaving and mother took it upon herself to take Nel to and from school. Grimmjow kept it up because he felt it was tradition. And it was a sign of affection. He never spent so much time with his father anyways. And those rare times should be treasured, shouldn't they?

But now, all of a sudden, being in an alien country and away from the rest of the family, it just seemed odd. Why did Aizen feel the need to shower Grimmjow with so much affection? And such _physical_ affection? Wasn't a 'goodbye' sufficient? Wasn't ruffling his hair enough of an act of family love? Why did he feel the need to hug and touch and kiss Grimmjow whenever he had the chance? And why did they have to move? Grimmjow never asked because he respected his father's decision. But that didn't mean he didn't think about it and wonder why. And besides, he missed home.

He missed having friendly wrestling matches with Stark and talking about school stuff with him. He missed reading Nel a bedtime story and giving her piggyback rides to the candy store. And yes, he missed his mother too with her fussing over him if he didn't eat enough and taking him to the gaming store whenever he behaved himself. He'd been happy with his life and to an extent, so had his father. Why did he decide to leave out of the blue?

Grimmjow sighed and idly fiddled with fabric inside his jean pocket as he crossed the street. His father was such an enigma. Perhaps even more than the Ichigo kid.

The simply thought of the orange-haired kid caused images of said kid to flood Grimmjow's mind down to the very last detail.

'What the-?' Grimmjow thought in shock and hastily erased the images. Since when had he paid so much attention to how Ichigo looked? He never thought so much about him before. Maybe it was because of those papers. Those weird papers with the strange guidelines drawn all over them.

He had a feeling it was Ichigo. Who else knew where he lived and knew he was German? It had to be Ichigo. Only that boy would care that much that he would write this picture guide for Grimmjow. Not that Grimmjow didn't appreciate it. It was quite thoughtful of Ichigo. Nobody had done something this nice for him. So in all honesty, Grimmjow was quite touched. Maybe it was to thank him for treating his sisters like that. But Grimmjow just couldn't hack as to _why_.

Why did Ichigo feel the need to help him? Why did he feel the need to go the extra mile? And of all the people, why for Grimmjow? He barely knew him! And quite frankly, Grimmjow had been an asshole to him. Yet, he never gave up. He just wouldn't stop reaching out to him.

'He is such an idiot,' Grimmjow thought and rolled his eyes. The school was now looming in front of him. He'll have to meet up with Ichigo and go through that whole process of non-communication. _Again_. Ichigo just never accepted defeat.

'Well,' said that sly voice in his head. 'You never seem to give up in shunning him. Do you have a reason?'

'I-!' Grimmjow argued back and then stopped in realization. He didn't. He didn't know why he kept pushing Ichigo away. What was he afraid of? That Ichigo might learn something horrifying about him? That he might judge him? What was it? Well, he wasn't going to find out for sure if he kept avoiding Ichigo. So maybe…it was time…to finally let him in…

Grimmjow was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard loud scuffles near the side of the school. It was quite isolated from the building so anybody passing by would never have noticed and would possibly ignore it as well. Thing was, Grimmjow came from the back instead of the front of the school hence he saw and heard the whole thing. He also saw a flash of orange among the fighting group and a minute, his heartbeat sped up. Could it be?

He didn't waste a single second once he heard someone yell in pain. He scrambled forward, clenching his hands into tight, angry fists.

* * *

><p>Did he like it? Did he hate it? Did he hate Ichigo even more?<p>

God, Ichigo was going to go mad thinking like that all day! Hell, he spent the entire night thinking like that! He didn't even know if he had dinner let alone what it must have tasted like.

'Why do I care so much?' Ichigo groaned to himself as he looked both ways before crossing the street. 'I should kick myself, like literally kick myself and forget about him.'

Which was a fail really. Only this morning he was contemplating on waiting for the German and walking to school with him. It was only after he stood outside the German's apartment for ten minutes that he realized what he was doing and then ran for it in case Grimmjow happened to come out. God knows how he'd react if he saw Ichigo waiting for him. And after he found those weird papers that night. He might think that Ichigo's a stalker or something.

Ichigo groaned again and blushed furiously at that thought. He was _not_ a stalker! He just wanted to help Grimmjow. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less. Was that so hard to comprehend?

Well, Grimmjow had certainly found it hard to understand. Why else did he act like he was allergic to Ichigo? And if he was like that already, imagine his reaction if he found out that Ichigo was the one to stick that envelope under his door. He would probably pretend that Ichigo didn't even exist. That hug they had shared would become a mere memory. It would mean nothing. And Ichigo would be back to square one.

Great. Way to go, Ichigo.

'Oye, Strawberry!'

Ichigo gritted his teeth as he recognized that voice. He balled his hands into fists and turned around to glare warily at a broadly grinning Nnoitra. Every time that damn beanpole grinned like that it always meant trouble. And Ichigo wasn't liking how he and his gang were approaching him. They were right next to the school so Nnoitra might not try anything. But then again, it was Nnoitra. Since when did he care about the rules?

'What the fuck do you want, Nnoitra?' Ichigo growled. He was now facing Nnoitra while his gang stood behind him, waiting for their leader to give a command.

'Eh, nothing much, Strawberry,' the freakishly tall bully purred and crossed his arms arrogantly across his chest. 'Just wanted to let you know you cheated me out of a good kiss that day.'

'You mean I stopped you from molesting your next victim,' Ichigo snapped and narrowed his eyes. Having Nnoitra mention how he almost _kissed_ Grimmjow made his blood boil. He hated how Nnoitra thought he could get away with everything.

'Call it whatever you want, Strawberry,' the beanpole yawned and inspected his nails. Ichigo ground his teeth in frustration. He didn't know what was more annoying: Nnoitra calling him that fuck pissing off nickname or just the sight of Nnoitra's face. It was a difficult choice to decide between.

'C'mon, Nnoitra!' Yammy whined. 'Are we gonna throw some punches or not?'

'You are such an obnoxious lug, Yammy!' Syazel snapped and pushed his, Ichigo was glad to see, taped glasses further up his nose. The pink-haired bully gave Ichigo a beady eye. 'The one who gets to throw the first punch should be me.'

'Che, yer all just a bunch of bitches who heel every time I say so,' Nnoitra jeered and turned back to eye Ichigo mischievously. 'But I do say it's about time we had some fun 'round here.'

'Kiss my ass, bastard,' Ichigo snarled and hunched on his haunches, ready to spring at their slightest movement to beat him up. Nnoitra scratched his chin in thought as he leered at Ichigo.

'That's not such a bad idea, Strawberry,' he mused and guffawed as Ichigo's face went white with rage. 'C'mon, bitches! High time we showed this berry who's the boss in Karakura!'

Ichigo had been so busy covering his front he didn't notice Tesla sneak up behind him and nail him in the back. The teen cried out in pain and staggered forward, trying not to fall as pain laced up his back. The others didn't wait for him to recover.

Syazel rammed his knee in Ichigo's gut, knocking the wind out of him, before delivering a well-aimed kick at his skull that sent him flipping away from the gang.

Ichigo groggily got up, the sound of maniacal laughter flooding his ears. He forced him to rise quickly, blood rushing painfully to his head and pounding erratically against his temple. He couldn't lose consciousness now. He might as well give up if he did. He had to stay up. He had to keep fighting. He couldn't give up. He couldn't.

'Hey, Nnoitra! I think he's already losing it!' yelped one of the gang members. Ichigo pinpointed the asshole's voice and scowling, drove his fist right into the guy's face. He could have sworn he heard something break when his fist made contact and he hoped he broke the bastard's nose. He noticed, with satisfaction, there was a stain of blood on his knuckles when he retracted his hand, readying for the next bout.

'He's still got some fight in him,' Syazel said gleefully and cracked his knuckles. Good. He wasn't done getting his revenge yet. Ichigo had practically dislocated his face with that punch during their previous fight. He just wanted to return the favor.

'Big fucking deal,' Nnoitra sneered and suddenly grabbed Ichigo's hair from behind, wrenching it harshly. Not expecting that, Ichigo yelped in shock and tried to swing his fists at Nnoitra but the beanpole kept his distance.

'Hey, berry, your insult kinda gave me an idea!' the gang leader continued gleefully as Ichigo struggled to escape. 'See, you don't seem to respect me enough and practically everyone around here kiss's my ass! High time you did to!'

'Fuck you, Nnoitra!' Ichigo swore and received a harsh kick, blinding him for a second. He wrapped his arms around his aching stomach, willing the pain to ebb away so he could escape before it was too late.

'Tch, what I tell ya? No respect,' Nnoitra tutted and grinned evilly as he pushed Ichigo on his knees. 'Though we're gonna change that in a bit.'

Ichigo was screaming in his head. This couldn't be happening. Fuck, Nnoitra. That guy had the worst fucking ego in the whole fucking world and more than anything Ichigo wanted to beat the fucking shitty life out of him. He hated this. He was being fucking humiliated by the one person he hated with all his guts. This was fucking unfair. If only…if only…

_SMACK!_

'What the fuck?' Nnoitra roared as he was thrown off balance, losing his grip in Ichigo's hair. Ichigo blinked in surprise. What had just happened?

'Hey, it's the girl from before!' Yammy exclaimed and pointed at someone now standing over Ichigo in a sort of protective stance.

'For the last fucking time, Yammy, that's not a fucking girl!' Syazel screamed and as he turned around to jeer at the new arrival he received a sharp punch which caused him to go sprawling into the ground along with his, once again, broken glasses.

'Well, she sure doesn't punch like a girl,' Yammy muttered in thought but didn't have time to come to a conclusion as to whether it was a girl or not because the 'girl' swept their leg under him, making him topple painfully on their ass.

As Ichigo got to his feet, he saw who was his savior and his eyes widened in disbelief.

'Grimmjow?' he uttered in shock. The German turned on him with an angry scowl and Ichigo almost cowered in fear. Was Grimmjow mad at him again? What did he do this time?

Then, he noticed how Grimmjow brought his fists in front of him and was staring determinedly at him. Like he was trying to convey some kind of message to him. Ichigo suddenly realized what Grimmjow was doing. _It was the same sign he had drawn on the papers he had given Grimmjow_. So Grimmjow knew Ichigo had given him those. And it didn't look like he was mad about it. In fact, it looked more like he was accepting them. Did that mean he was finally accepting Ichigo's friendship?

'What the fuck are you assholes waiting for!' Nnoitra screamed at his minions. 'For the love of fuck, can someone beat the shit out of them or do I have to do everything myself?'

Ichigo soon mirrored Grimmjow's scowl as they faced Nnoitra together. Those thoughts will have to wait to be answered. They had other things to deal with right now.

Ichigo had to admit, this was kinda fun. He never thought he'd enjoy himself fighting somebody. Or to be more specific, fighting a whole lot of somebodies. Maybe that's why Nnoitra was always picking fights. Though Nnoitra had the brain of a fruit fly and didn't know anything but how to fight.

Maybe he was having fun because he was fighting with Grimmjow instead of the German fighting him. It was a nice change. The way they were fighting together and covering each other's backs. They even paired up to deliver a double punch to Nnoitra's face once they had practically beaten everyone else to a pulp.

'Tatsuki is going to be so pissed off,' Ichigo thought. Not because he had fought Nnoitra for no reason but because he had managed to do it without her.

'Well, that was fun,' Ichigo chuckled as he smacked his hands together to get rid of some invisible dust. The two of them were now heading towards the school and up the steps. Class was about to start soon so they had made it in good time.

Grimmjow was silent. He didn't even look at Ichigo and seemed to be in deep thought. Ichigo bit his lip in worry. What he would give to know what the German was thinking. Though even if he did get that wish, he might be even more confused because Grimmjow's thought would be in German.

Suddenly, Grimmjow stopped at the school entrance. Ichigo stopped as well. He didn't know why but he felt that the German was probably going to do something that will shock him. And he did.

He turned to face Ichigo and stuck out his hand, his face contorted in that serious but determined look again. Ichigo stared him, then at his hand and then back, trying to piece together what Grimmjow was trying to say to him.

'You don't hate me anymore?' Ichigo murmured softly. Grimmjow didn't answer but raised his hand slightly higher, trying to get Ichigo to understand him. Ichigo did understand him. He was trying to let Ichigo know that he no longer had anything against him and was willing to try if Ichigo was willing to help. Thing was, Ichigo was in shock. He was so caught up in trying that he never thought it would be fruitful in anyway. But here was Grimmjow, willing to finally cross the distance to meet Ichigo halfway. So how was he going to react?

Ichigo slowly extended his hand and grasped Grimmjow's, shaking it firmly. His face broke out into a grin which he couldn't hold in any longer. Eventually, Grimmjow's face softened and he gave a sort of soft but shy smile back. Ichigo's heart leapt into his throat. He wondered if Grimmjow was going to continue to affect him like this. He hoped so. He kinda liked this feeling.

**Oh you have NO idea how right you are, Ichigo XD**

**I hope you guys didn't find this chapter too boring. We've reached the first climax of the story! Yayyyyyyyy**

**And now, on to the rest of the story! See you guys next chapter!  
>P.S. click that little 'Review' button down there and leave me your nice little thoughts pwease ^_^<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

'Niisaaaaan!' Yuzu trilled and bounded into the living room with a plate of cookies.

'What is it, Yuzu?' Ichigo answered in a slightly exasperated tone. After all, this was the third time she was waltzing in with something to say.

'Would you and Grimmjow like some cookies I baked?' she said excitedly. 'They're chocolate and peanuts!'

Ichigo sighed and turned to the sheepishly grinning German sprawled out on the floor opposite him.

'Would you like some cookies, Grimmjow?' he asked with a tired smile.

'I vould…love…to have…a…cookie,' Grimmjow struggled to say in a thick German accent. He was still having trouble talking in English but at least he was getting the hang of it and no longer required a translation of any sort anymore.

'I'll leave the whole plate in case you guys want more,' Yuzu announced and placed it on the coffee table while walking backwards out of the room. 'If you guys need anything just let me know! Okay? And don't hesitate! I don't mind getting you guys anything! It can be drinks or chips or a movie or-!'

'We get it, Yuzu, now can we have some privacy please!'

'Well, niisan, I was only being nice to the guest!'

'And you are! I'm sure he thinks you are a wonderful host! Now we're in the middle of a game of checkers so BYE NOW!'

His sister placed her hands on her hips and walked out of the room in a huff. Grimmjow tried to stifle his laughter and watched Ichigo shake his head. He didn't _quite_ understand what they had been arguing about but he was sure that it was probably about the fact how she kept popping in to say or offer them something. Not that he minded. Yuzu was an _amazing_ cook. He was sure that by the time he left Ichigo's apartment he'd have gained at least 50 pounds.

'Don't mind, Yuzu,' Ichigo said and moved one of his checkers across the board. 'She's always like that.'

'It'z…okay,' Grimmjow stated and followed Ichigo's move with his own. 'Ziblingz are alvayz…annoying.'

The images of Nel and Stark made his heart pang but he quickly suppressed the feeling. He didn't want to get depressed while in Ichigo's presence. Ichigo smiled gratefully and frowned at the board.

'Man, you're really good at this!' he stated in awe and scratched his head. 'You sure you haven't played this before?'

Grimmjow smiled slyly.

'Of courze,' he answered simply. 'I don't even know vhat checkerz iz.'

Ichigo stared suspiciously at him before sighing and finally moving a piece forward. He grabbed two cookies from the table and handed one to Grimmjow. As the German bit into it, the biscuit instantly crumbled in his mouth, filling it with the sweet taste of chocolate and the crunchiness of peanuts. He sighed contentedly and hungrily took in another bite. It was like he had a piece of heaven rolling around in his mouth. Guess getting to know Ichigo had its benefits.

He didn't know what possessed him to finally let Ichigo in but he did. Something about the boy told Grimmjow that even if he had rejected him then, the orange-headed determined teen would keep trying until Grimmjow gave in. And eventually, Grimmjow had given in. Or maybe it was because he was curious to know about Ichigo.

Ichigo wasn't like most of the boys he knew, both in Germany and here in Japan. True he was kind and caring to all his friends and family but other than that he was loyal and focused. He knew right from wrong and didn't do anything unless he knew what he was getting himself into. He had a good head on his shoulders and Grimmjow began to think he had been wrong to shun him all this time. Why did he think that Ichigo would desert him for being different? In fact, Ichigo would be the last person to do that. When he developed a bond with someone, he made sure he stuck by their side till the end. It was probably why he put up with the stuck-up know-it-all Ishida Uryu.

Grimmjow had the pleasure of meeting the stick in the mud guy since he needed a proper translator and immediately found him annoying. He even swore at him in German and grinned in triumph since he knew the raven-haired boy understood him. What he had said to him were by the far the worst swear words one could think of in Germany and in all technicality, Uryu deserved them. He kept acting so pompous and arrogant towards Ichigo that it was annoying even Grimmjow. He had an aversion to arrogant pricks and was glad his language finally came to some use in this country.

But even though Uryu was now Grimmjow's translator, Ichigo still served as his guide not only in school but all around Japan. He even managed to teach Grimmjow a few swear words in Japanese and vice versa. This advantage led to them pulling a number of pranks on store owners where Grimmjow would walk in, swear at the owner and then Ichigo would walk in to point out that he's a foreigner who didn't know what that curse meant. The number of times they laughed themselves silly after walking out of the store. It was needless to say that the two had gotten pretty close since that fight with Nnoitra.

Speaking of which, the beanpole stayed clear of them afterwards. Grimmjow told his father all about it who then took it upon himself to complain to the school. The school suspended Nnoitra and his gang so around school, the two of them were safe. Even outside the school grounds, Ichigo's friends weren't far behind and Nnoitra didn't dare pick a fight if Tatsuki or even Chad were around. They just scared the shit out of him.

Everything was perfect. Grimmjow no longer had that empty feeling tormenting him anymore. He had friends to help him out, the communication barrier had more or less crumbled away and he was no longer bored waiting for his father. All he would do was go next door to Ichigo's and spend the entire day there playing board games and even studying. He almost didn't feel like an alien in this country anymore except…

Except there was a new empty feeling. The empty feeling of not having a proper family. Sure Ichigo's family wasn't perfect either with his dad being abusive and constantly coming on and off to demand something outrageous from Ichigo's mother. But at least Ichigo had a loving mother who would pamper him to no ends and his two siblings who loved him to bits.

Grimmjow stared at his half eaten cookie, suddenly reminded of the time Nel had wanted some cookies but there were none in the house so Stark and Grimmjow decided to make some since they were hungry too. Boy, did that turn out to be a disaster! Their mother came home to find a kitchen literally caked in flour, sugar and not to mention cookie batter. Plus the smell of burning biscuits. She wasn't mad. Much. But she made them clean up and then baked a batch of scrumptious ones which they enjoyed later on. It was good times.

'Grimm?' Ichigo voiced in concern. Grimmjow was pulled out of his thoughts and looked up at a worried Ichigo. 'You alright?'

Grimmjow quickly erased the troubled look on his face and smiled.

'Nothing…iz vong, Ichi…go,' Grimmjow answered and glanced back at the checkerboard, pretending to ponder of his next move.

'Oh no,' Ichigo warned. 'Don't pull that one on me! I know something's up! So spill!'

'I didn't ezspill anything,' Grimmjow said in confusion. Since when did they start talking about knocking over liquids!

'I don't mean that way!' Ichigo sighed. 'I mean something is bothering you and you need to tell me!'

'I don't need to tell you anything!'

'Yes, you do!'

'No, I don't!'

'Yes, you do!'

'No, I don't!'

'Yes, you-_will you just tell me already, Grimmjow!'_

'It'z nothing, Ichi…go,' Grimmjow sighed and placed a knuckle against his cheek. 'I just…I'm just…remembering…things.'

'Like what?'

'Oh, nothing important. Just…home…'

'Like…Germany home?'

Grimmjow hesitated before nodding his head. He couldn't bring himself to answer verbally. It might just cause the flood of nostalgia to come crashing back and he didn't know if he could stop himself from crying if it did.

'Why don't you call home?' Ichigo continued and pulled his legs under him as he continued to watch Grimmjow.

'I don't…know how,' Grimmjow admitted, a little ashamed that he hadn't called home in a while and was wondering if it looked like he didn't care about home at all. What if Ichigo thought he was a heartless person? Wait, why did he care how Ichigo saw him? He could do anything he wanted! But then, if Ichigo thought he was heartless then he might not want to be friends with Grimmjow anymore because he might just treat Ichigo the same way. But when did he mind if Ichigo was his friend anymore?

'I do,' Ichigo exclaimed and hopped to his feet to rush out of the room. He returned with a small plastic cordless phone in hand. He smiled reassuringly at Grimmjow who was staring at him like he had sprouted another head.

What the hell was Ichigo doing? Why did he go all, 'I do,' (like in marriage, Grimmjow thought and blushed internally) and bring out his phone? Was he going to call his home? They _just _become good friends and Ichigo was already helping him with something as incredible as calling his family all in the way in Germany? Just who did this kid think he was?

'Do you remember your number?' Ichigo asked as he punched something in and handed the phone to a shocked Grimmjow.

'Ichigo,' Grimmjow whispered in a hushed voice and glanced uncertainly at the phone. 'It'z…going to cozt you. I don't think…I should…'

'_You _might not but I think you should. Everyone has a right to talk to their family if they miss them,' Ichigo said firmly. 'C'mon, Grimmjow, just do it.'

'But…your mother…'

'Would kick me if I listened to you. Just call home, Dorothy! There's no place like home!'

'Who'z Dorothy?'

'She's-oh, never mind! Just call home already!'

Grimmjow glanced at an eager Ichigo, then at the phone and then back. He bit his lower lip before finally deciding that Ichigo was nothing but crazy and began to dial in the number he had committed to memory. Ichigo let out a breath of relief and leaned back as Grimmjow uncertainly put the phone to his ear, waiting as the dial tone rang.

Grimmjow's heart was palpitating crazily against his ribcage. What was he going to do? What was he going to _say_? Worse, who was going to pick up on the other line? The odds were stacked against him. It was a school day so Stark might not even be home. Nel wasn't allowed to pick up the phone because last time she did she drove the person crazy with her nonstop chattering. So that just left his mom.

What was he going to say when she picked up? Can people track other people down through their phone? It happened in movies? Was she going to send the police after them? What was his father going to say? He was going to be so upset and Grimmjow couldn't bear to see him upset-

'Hello?' said a familiar _male_ voice. Grimmjow exhaled, realizing he had been holding his breath. He sent multiple prayers thanking that it was Stark who picked up. Guess he had forgotten the time difference so Stark was probably home.

'Stark?' he croaked. Silence greeted him. His heart picked up in rate again, the suspense literally killing him.

'Grimmjow?' Stark barely whispered. Grimmjow choked out a laugh, feeling his eyes burning with tears. It felt so good to hear his brother's voice. All feelings of homesickness crashed down on him and he started laughing.

'Of course it's me, you idiot!' he cried out, not caring that he was jabbering away in German and it was probably rude of him to talk in another language in front of Ichigo but right now, he didn't care. He had missed his brother so, so much. 'How have you been, you old pile of lazy bones!'

Grimmjow could tell that Stark's voice was cracking with emotion too. He, too, was laughing and shouting in joy as the two began to share a friendly banter of insults, jokes and catching up. It was like the entire world had disappeared and all that was there were the two brothers talking like they hadn't talked in years.

It actually felt like years. Grimmjow had almost forgotten what his older brother looked like. But now, talking to him, he could just picture him standing in this very room with his wavy brown hair, his laidback lanky form, his brooding stormy eyes and that pleasant sleepy grin. His heart began to ache terribly. He missed home badly.

'Nel lost her first tooth?' Grimmjow yelped.

'And you missed it, you jackass! And you know what she said?' Stark laughed. 'She said she's going to stick it under her pillow and wait for the tooth fairy to come so she can surprise her and say she doesn't want the money but her big brother home!'

'Really?' Grimmjow said softly. He always had a soft spot for Nel. He simply loved her to pieces.

'She really misses you, Grimmjow,'Stark stated and although he would never say it, Grimmjow could tell from his tone that he missed his little brother too. Grimmjow felt bad. He didn't think that by listening to his father he was hurting his siblings. If he knew that was the price to pay he would have thought twice before obeying. Though now it was too late to rethink his actions.

'I miss all of you too,' he murmured and pressed the phone to his ear as if hoping it would transport him back home. 'It's not bad where I am. I'm going to school and have made plenty of friends. Plus, Vater has a job…'

Stark inhaled sharply at the mention of their father. Grimmjow stopped, memories of that night flooding back into his head. When he had asked Stark to come along with him and Aizen. How revolted Stark had been and his eyes had hardened. They were probably steely right now too.

'Stark, can you just, for once…' Grimmjow began slowly but pleadingly.

'It doesn't matter how many times you tell me to forgive that bastard, Grimmjow,' Stark growled. 'It doesn't matter how many times he says he'll never do it again. He shouldn't have done it in the first place and he knew it. But he did. And then, it got worse. I'm just upset that it had to happen to you of all people. You didn't deserve that, Grimmjow. You didn't-!'

'I'm tired of hearing that, Stark,' Grimmjow cut in, exasperated. 'I'm tired of people feeling sorry for me and hating Vater! Can't you forgive and forget? He's our own Vater, for God's sakes, Stark! Can't you-!'

'Can't _he_?' Stark cut in icily. 'Can't _he_ give up his habits? Can't _he_ think about what he's doing to his own family? What he's doing to _you_? Open your fucking eyes, Grimmjow! He has you brainwashed into thinking he's nothing but our sweet and loving Vater! You going on and on about 'Vater this' and 'Vater that'! I'm so fucking sick of it! You know what I feel like doing every time you mention your precious _Vater_? I feel like bashing his head in and asking him what the hell did he to do you? What the _fucking_ hell did he do to you, Grimm?'

Stark's voice was cracking again except it wasn't for joy. Grimmjow could practically hear the tears pouring from his eyes right now. His own body was trembling with emotion. Stark cared so much it was unbearable and literally tore his heart in two. One half for his loyalty to his Vater and the other for his unfathomable love for his brother.

Why did it have to be him? Why did he have to be in the middle of everything? Sometimes…sometimes he wished there was a way he could get away from it all. Go to some faraway land away from everyone and find _happiness_ and _peace_ for once in his life.

'Grimm?'

Grimmjow jumped. He'd forgotten Ichigo was in the room. And he looked worried again. Grimmjow felt his cheeks to be wet and he raised a hand to touch his face. He didn't realize he had started crying. Even his lower lip was trembling. He took a shuddering breath.

'I…' Grimmjow murmured into the phone in German. 'I have to go, Stark. I'll talk to you soon, okay? Say hi to Nel for me. And please, don't tell Mutter I called.'

'Grimm-!' Stark began to argue, his voice now sounding raspy because of his crying.

'Please?' Grimmjow pleaded, his own tears starting to swell up again. This was getting painfully emotional right now and he just wanted to go back to his apartment. He'd had enough.

'Fine,' Stark finally breathed. Sighing, Grimmjow bid a soft goodbye and shut the phone, not waiting for his brother to respond. He stared emptily at the phone, physically motionless but his thoughts tumbling about his head in chaos. All he wanted was a joyful reunion with his family. And this was what he got. Life just sucked. It sucked a lot for him. He felt heavy, like there was too much weight for him to bear right now. He just wanted to throw it all off and never look back. Sure he felt guilty of abandoning those he loved but at least it meant an end to the pain, the guilt, the suffering…

'Is everything alright, Grimm?' Ichigo finally asked. He sounded uncertain about whether he should ask or not. Normally Grimmjow would be angry at whoever dared poke into his life. But he wasn't angry at Ichigo. It was natural for Ichigo to be concerned. Though Grimmjow wasn't that ready to tell him about himself.

Ichigo only knew the basics of Grimmjow's situation: his father had a fight with his mother and so they had moved here until it had all settled out. Sure it sounded a bit extreme and Ichigo had given him a confused look when he had explained but he had accepted it without any questions. Guess having Grimmjow open up a little was better than nothing.

'Stark vaz…being a Bruder,' Grimmjow said calmly, hoping he could hide the tremble in his tone. He went even further and smiled at Ichigo. 'Ve fight often, Ichi…go. Do not…vorry.'

'Ummm, if you say-'

'I am going…back home, okay, Ichi…go? I am very…tired and vant to…rezt.'

Ichigo raised his eyebrows. But he just nodded and, once the two had put away the checkerboard, walked Grimmjow to his door.

'Bye, Ichi…go,' Grimmjow said softly. 'It vaz…fun today.'

Ichigo stared at his feet for moment. Then, he looked up.

'Can I…hug you?' he murmured rather shyly. Grimmjow's eyes widened. 'I mean, if you don't want to I don't mind! It's your choice and you don't have to if you don't want to-!'

He was cut off as Grimmjow literally launched himself at the teen, hugging him fiercely. This was the first time they hugged since that day in Grimmjow's kitchen. Even though then Grimmjow refused to admit he liked it, right now, it was just what he needed to cure his depression.

Hugging Ichigo felt nice. He wasn't broad. His body was rather lanky. But he fit into Grimmjow's hug so perfectly it was like he was meant to be hugged by Grimmjow and only Grimmjow. Somehow that thought gave Grimmjow comfort as he rested his chin on Ichigo's shoulder and the teen did vice versa while wrapping his arms around Grimmjow. If only they could stay like this forever…

'Thanks, Ichigo,' Grimmjow whispered in his ear. When the two parted he noticed, and tried to suppress a smirk, that the boy was blushing a cute coral pink. He wanted to laugh and pinch the teen's cheeks. But he controlled himself and, with one last smile, left the apartment.

Just in time to see Aizen climbing wearily up the stairs.

'Vater!' Grimmjow exclaimed in surprise and strode over the take his father's briefcase. Aizen smiled lovingly at his son and ruffled his hair.

'Thank you, mein Sohn,' he sighed.

'_What the fucking hell did he do to you, Grimm?'_

He winced as Stark's cry echoed in his head. But he ignored it and the two made their way to their apartment.

'I'll open the door,' Grimmjow stated and pulled out his spare key.

'Oh, were you out?' Aizen queried.

'I was at Ichigo's.'

'It's so nice that you finally have friends! How is your English coming along?'

'It's not bad. Ichigo and his friends are always helping me.'

'That's wonderful, Grimmjow.'

'_He has you brainwashed into thinking he's nothing but our sweet and loving Vater!'_

As he opened the door, Aizen ruffled his hair once more and pulled him close so he could kiss his head lovingly.

'_Open your fucking eyes, Grimmjow!'_

Grimmjow cringed as Aizen kissed him. He wished Stark's voice would just go away. He never felt like this before; all squirmy and frightened. His father had kissed him plenty of times and he'd never felt like this before. It wasn't right, it wasn't right…

Aizen wrapped a hand around Grimmjow's waist to bring him closer. Grimmjow's felt his throat tingle. He felt sick.

'Vater…' he said weakly. That was when he heard a door open.

* * *

><p>Ichigo felt his heart pounding in his ears. It was such a delirious feeling. He felt high. Like he was on drugs or something. Except he wasn't on drugs. Actually, it was all because Grimmjow had hugged him.<p>

He didn't know what had possessed him to ask for a hug. It was just…Grimmjow looked so upset.

He couldn't fool Ichigo. The orange-head knew that something was on the German's mind. But it was up to him if he wanted to talk about it or not. Ichigo wasn't going to push. Having Grimmjow trust him was enough right now.

Everything had been going perfectly fine. They had been sitting in his living room playing a nice, clean game of checkers (though Ichigo strongly suspected Grimmjow was messing with him since the German seemed exceptionally brilliant at the game) when Grimmjow had gotten that look on his face right after Yuzu had left.

True Yuzu could be a pain in the buttocks with her constant need to pamper people including her own family. She probably wanted to thank Grimmjow for the strudel with treats though with her incessant intervening made Ichigo suspicious and he wondered if she was spying on _them_. The thought had made him blush, internally of course, and he wasn't going to share _that_ thought with Grimmjow!

But that probably wasn't the reason Grimmjow had looked so upset. It was then Ichigo began to wonder if he missed home. He knew if he had to leave Japan and go live somewhere else because his family was fighting (which it was but at least he didn't have to move countries!) he would have been devastated to leave and would have missed home terribly.

When Grimmjow confessed, Ichigo knew that if he was in Grimmjow's shoes, he would take any opportunity to talk to his family back home. So he decided to be the opportunity for Grimmjow.

The look on Grimmjow's face as he talked to his brother was amazing. He had never seen the German so full of life and joy. It was like he was in heaven. To an extent, Ichigo was jealous. He knew Grimmjow was grateful for Ichigo's generous offer but it was his brother who was making him look like that right now and not Ichigo.

That was when things went slightly downhill. Grimmjow's nature changed almost immediately. Ichigo watched in shock at the German began to _cry_. He didn't think that Grimmjow would cry over anything. He looked so tough and strong-willed. To see him cry almost made Ichigo cry.

He didn't know what Grimmjow was talking about but the German had taken the liberty of sharing some of his own language with Ichigo so the teen caught snippets of words he could vaguely understand like 'Vater' which meant 'father', 'Mutter' which was 'mother' and such. His tone had also changed. It wasn't light and cheery but hushed and upset.

Ichigo didn't want to pry when Grimmjow started pretending it was nothing and wanted to go home. After all, he had let plenty of things go with the German: that night he had screamed, his peculiar undying love for his father, the reason why he had moved here from Germany. Everything just seemed like it was missing pieces but Ichigo knew better than to butt into other people's business. And besides, Grimmjow wasn't prying so why should he?

So he hugged him instead. Or rather, Grimmjow hugged him. It looked like the German needed the hug because he was clinging so desperately to Ichigo it was almost like he thought he'd get lost if he let Ichigo go.

But he wouldn't. Ichigo wouldn't let him. So he hugged him back just as desperately but his desperation was rooted in something else. He didn't want Grimmjow to feel he had nobody. He wanted to let the German know that he could lean on him anytime and he would be there for him. Ichigo tried to convey as much as he could in that one hug until they parted and Grimmjow had walked out of his apartment.

Did Grimmjow even understand? Did Ichigo even understand? Did either of them understand what was happening to them?

Ichigo realized his body was trembling. This wasn't right. Grimmjow was upset. He couldn't just let him go to his apartment and cry out his feelings. The very thought of Grimmjow crying again but Ichigo's heart ache and his stomach twist uncomfortably.

He made up his mind and opened the door. He was going to comfort Grimmjow whether the German liked it or not.

He froze.

There was Grimmjow in the hallway. With his father. Who had his arms wrapped around him in a rather…awkward way. Like he was going to kiss him on the…on the…

Ichigo shook his head, trying to clear it. No, no, no. That wasn't what he was seeing. It was all in his head, it was all in his over imaginative head…

'Ichi…go?' Grimmjow voice echoed in Ichigo's head from some far away place. When Ichigo looked up, Aizen was smiling sheepishly at him and scratching the back of his head. More than anything, Ichigo wanted to glare at him. He wanted him to go away. Being around him made Ichigo uncomfortable and…vulnerable.

'I just…' Ichigo rasped, glancing at Grimmjow and then Aizen before looking at the boy once more. 'I just wanted to make sure you didn't lock yourself outside your home. It can happen around here!'

'Oh, that's alright!' Aizen laughed and clapped the back of Grimmjow's back. 'My Grimmjow is quite responsible having to stay by himself while I'm gone and all! But thank you for your concern! It's so nice to see Grimmjow has such caring friends!'

'Yeah,' Ichigo murmured, his eyes wandering to Grimmjow's face and noticed, in both shock and surprise, that instead of finding an adoring look for his father Grimmjow wore an expression of worry and uncertainty. Had something happened?

'Zee you tomorrow…in zchool, Ichi…go,' Grimmjow said quickly and followed his father into their apartment. But before he left, Ichigo saw him look in his direction for a millisecond, like he wanted to say something. But he didn't.

Ichigo didn't know how he found his way back into his apartment. He didn't know what he had just seen. Or rather, he didn't know how to _feel_ about what he saw. Sick? Confused? Angry? Horrified?

Why were all these such negative reactions? Well, he couldn't bring himself to feel anything else about that scene. There was a mystery around Grimmjow and his father. Something deep and disturbing. Ichigo knew there was something off about that man. And him living in the same place as Grimmjow made him uneasy plus after today, he felt even more uncomfortable.

He glanced at the wall that separated his and Grimmjow's apartment. Just what had happened to him that his father practically moved them across the globe?

Ichigo listlessly picked the cordless phone which had been tossed onto the couch. He pressed the redial button and found the foreign number. He might need that one day. When things got out of hand. He just hoped he wouldn't be too late.

**I hope nobody found Grimmjow talking in English annoying or couldn't visualize it! And I hope this isn't any offense to people who are fluent in German and English! I just tried to imagine what it would be like to learn a new language and how difficult it might be to try speaking in it, y'know?**

**Anywho I hope this long chapter makes up for the wait and please don't forget to review because reviews let us writers know if we're doing anything right!**

**Thanks for reading this story and enjoying it enough to Alert and Favorite it! You have my love :3**

_**TRANSLATIONS:**_

**Mutter: mother**

**Bruder: brother**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay I'm not going to write Grimmjow's English in a funny way because I think it ruins reading the story and stuff :3 but I hope you guys have a general idea of how he's talking and enjoy this chapter ^_^**

**Special thanks to danasy again for translations! I LOVE YOU 3**

Grimmjow walked out of the school building, his brown paper lunch bag clutched tightly in one hand. He scanned the school grounds until he spotted a lone orange head perched on a table in the far corner.

'Hi, Ichigo,' he said warmly and hopped onto the table besides the teen. 'How are you today?'

'Not too bad, Grimmjow,' Ichigo grinned and pulled out his sandwich from his own paper bag. 'What you got? My okasan packed me a turkey bacon sandwich!'

'I brought a paztrami zandwich. There'z zomezing ezspecial in it az well! Do you vant to try?' Grimmjow remarked as he pulled out his own food and grinned at Ichigo as he waved it in front of the teen.

Ichigo quickly bit into it and chewed carefully before the taste flooded his tastebuds.

'Oh man, that is GOOD!' he groaned and pulled Grimmjow's hand forward so he could take another bite. Grimmjow snickered.

'You don't have to hold my hand to eat the zandwich, Ichigo,' he teased the orange head. Ichigo immediately realized what he was doing and pulled away, looking extremely red from embarrassment.

Grimmjow laughed a bit more before placing the snack in Ichigo's lap and then beamed at him. Ichigo sheepishly grinned back and happily tucked into the sandwich. Grimmjow reached forward and took the sandwich next to Ichigo's hip. His fingers brushed Ichigo's jean clad hip but the touch caused Grimmjow's hand to tingle. He tried to control a blush as he retracted his hand and gazed at Ichigo's blissed out face as he gorged on the sandwich.

Being around Ichigo was strangely like taking drugs. It soothed him, calmed him, made him happy. Not to mention addicted. The more he was around the teen he felt it was never enough and he wanted more. He'd come to realize that his feelings towards Ichigo weren't normal for a boy to feel. But he didn't care. Or rather, he didn't care to think too much about it. He just wanted to let things be as they were. If nothing was going wrong then why should he worry about it? Right now, everything was perfect.

'I azked Vater to make two zandwiches juzt in caze you vanted more,' Grimmjow added and shook his bag to indicate there was still one more. Ichigo froze in mid bite and lowered the sandwich into his lap.

Grimmjow, who hadn't noticed yet, bit into Ichigo's sandwich and his eyes widened.

'Your mother iz a very good cook!' he exclaimed and leaned back in contentment. He glanced in Ichigo's direction and saw how strangely the boy was acting. He frowned. 'Vhat iz it, Ichigo?'

'Hey, Grimmjow,' Ichigo murmured softly. He was breaking of tiny pieces off the rye bread and rolling them between his thumb and forefinger. 'Your father treats you just fine…right?'

'Of courze he doez,' Grimmjow answered testily and put his food to one side. 'Vhy do you azk?'

'No reason,' Ichigo said a little too quickly and resumed munching his meal. Realization hit Grimmjow.

'Ichigo?' Grimmjow murmured. He noticed how Ichigo shivered when he said his name. That was peculiar. But strangely, he liked that he had that effect on Ichigo. In fact, it thrilled him. 'Iz thiz about yezterday?'

'No.' Again, he replied too fast and this time, he sported a dusty pink flush across his entire face plus his neck.

'It _iz_ about yezterday!' Grimmjow pointed out and sighed in exasperation. 'Oh my God, Ichigo! Pleaze esztop thinking about it! It vaz nothing! Mein Vater vaz juzt hugging me! That iz all!'

Throughout the day, at any mention of Grimmjow's father, Ichigo would either blush or cringe. It was starting to irritate Grimmjow since he always had to explain to Ichigo that it was _nothing_. Just like he kept telling himself that.

But now this was the last straw.

'Okay, okay!' Ichigo said hastily and motioned with his hands to stop the German from going on a rant. Again. 'I get it, I get it! Your father was just being…loving as always!'

'There you go again!' Grimmjow cried out and crossed his arms angrily. 'Vith that tone of yourz! Let it go, Ichigo!'

'Well, I'm _sorry_ for thinking like that!' Ichigo snapped, a hint of anger now seeping into _his_ tone. 'I mean, it's _clearly_ my fault for thinking like that! After all, your father was just 'hugging' you!'

When he said 'hugging', he made air quotes with his fingers. This just riled up Grimmjow even more. This was why he didn't want to let Ichigo in. It was a big mistake to trust his instincts. Ichigo wasn't any different from the other boys.

'Esztop it!' Grimmjow bit out and slammed his hand on the table. 'You don't know _anything_ zo esztop thinking you underztand me!'

That statement stunned Ichigo and he was speechless for a second. Grimmjow's could hear his heart pounding in his ears and he wondered if Ichigo could hear it as well.

'Then let me, Grimmjow,' Ichigo said quietly. 'Let me understand you. I want to know. I want to help.'

Grimmjow stared down at his hand spread out on the table. Ichigo's hand was now inching forward to hold his. Everything seemed to have slowed down. Then, it all came rushing back to Grimmjow along with a fleeting image of Aizen pulling him closer and closer.

Grimmjow pulled his hand away from Ichigo's and jumped off the table. He had felt the teen's fingers graze the back of his hand. He stared up into Ichigo's confused and hurt face.

'I never azked for your help, Ichigo,' Grimmjow literally hissed as he clenched his hands into fists. Just like a hand clenched around his heart.

He didn't want to say that to Ichigo. More than anything, he wanted to take it back and hug the orange-head in apology. It hurt that his own body was stopping him from doing that. That his own pride and fear refused to let him comfort the one person who meant more to him than his family.

He didn't want Ichigo to know. What would he do? What would he say? Would he be disgusted? Would he never want to see Grimmjow ever again? They say the truth can be painful. It was best to lock it away deep inside oneself and throw the key to be lost forever. Some truths were just not meant to be told.

'Ichigo! Grimmjow! We were looking for you two!' Tatsuki exclaimed cheerily as she, Uryu, Chad and Renji approached the duo. 'Wanna have lunch together? I got potato salad but you know how my otosan makes it so I was wondering-!'

She caught the looks on the boy's faces and stopped talking. Something had happened between the two and judging by the tension in the air, it hadn't gone down well.

'What happened, you guys?' she queried. Neither answered. She scowled and tapped her foot impatiently. 'Seriously, you better tell us what happened or someone's ass is going to get whooped pretty bad-!'

'Nothing happened, Tatsuki,' Ichigo said icily. Tatsuki raised an eyebrow. 'Grimmjow was just leaving.'

Grimmjow flinched at Ichigo's tone. He glared at the teen before grabbing his bag and pushing his way past the gang to leave.

'Hey! What gives!' Tatsuki yelled after him and then looked at Ichigo in bewilderment. Uryu and Chad just watched in silence. Renji just looked uncomfortable like he didn't know what to do. 'Ichigo, what the hell did you say to him?'

Shaking, Ichigo stood up on the table and shouted after Grimmjow's retreating figure, 'Fine! I don't care! You can do whatever you want, you baka!'

'Ichigo!' Renji said sharply and grabbed his friend's wrist. 'Stop it! You're making a fool of yourself!'

Angrily, Grimmjow turned around and yelled back, 'Leck mich!'

And with that, he stormed away but as he did, he could barely make out what the gang was talking about.

'Ichigo, can you get down now!' Renji muttered angrily.

'And tell us what the fuck happened between you two?' Tatsuki demanded.

'What the fuck did he just say to me?' Ichigo snapped. 'I swear I've heard him say that before!'

'Of course you have,' Uryu finally spoke testily. 'That's what he said to me when you introduced us.'

* * *

><p>'Fuck Grimmjow,' Ichigo fumed as he stormed back home. He looked both ends of the street, not really concentrating, and crossed it. 'Fuck him and his stupid bratty ways! I never said one fucking thing about his dad and he still gets mad at me! He's fucking crazy! Well, I've had it! I don't care anymore! He can do whatever he wants and I don't give two fucks about him or his dad!'<p>

Ichigo paused his ranting in his mind and glanced at the door beside his own. Grimmjow's apartment door. The German had to stay back at school today. It was Tuesday which meant it was extra English classes for him. Normally Ichigo would wait for him in the library until he was done and then the two of them would walk home together. Except instead of heading home Ichigo would drag Grimmjow to a sushi store and make him try an assortment of sushis until the German had had enough. It was fun to watch Grimmjow's face go green as Ichigo waved one more piece of sushi in front of him and told them him they wouldn't leave until he ate this one.

Ichigo sighed miserably. Who was he kidding? How could he _not_ care about that boy? After all, just today he couldn't help blushing at the littlest things that Grimmjow did to him. From feeding him his sandwich to touching his hip (though it was by accident but Ichigo felt like he had been electrocuting and his entire body was on fire from that one touch) and then whispering his name. Everything that boy did sent Ichigo's emotions into a frenzy and he couldn't help wanting something more from him. Something more…intimate…

Ichigo wandered into his living room and by chance, his eyes landed on the cordless phone sitting in its cradle. He chewed his lower lip before making up his mind and grabbing it. When he found the number he was looking for, his finger hovered over the redial button.

Should he? Though, he really shouldn't it was none of his business. Also, what if the person on the other end didn't understand English? Well, duh, of course they wouldn't he was calling Germany after all! And if Grimmjow's English was bad imagine the rest of the family's!

He groaned in frustration. This wasn't helping! He could really use Uryu's help right now! But he didn't want to get four eyes involved. This all was messy enough with just him and Grimmjow. He could write down some common German phrases to say and hope for the best. Right?

He needed to do this. He needed some answers. And if Grimmjow wasn't going to tell him then he was going to have to find out some other way. And unfortunately this _was_ the only other way.

'Okay,' Ichigo said calmly in his head and breathed deeply. He placed the sheet of paper with the German translations in front of himself. 'I'm ready. Here we…_go_.'

Without hesitation, he pressed the redial button and placed the phone to his ear. He breathed when he heard the dial tone but was suddenly hit with a wave of panic.

What the hell was he doing? Why the hell was he calling Grimmjow's home? Was he hoping to get some answers from his family? Suppose they weren't willing to share information about their private affairs with someone who _claimed_ to be Grimmjow's friend? Or ex-friend by the way things went today. He kicked himself he hadn't thought this through properly. It was best he just put the phone down and try some other time (or not) when he was ready with what he wanted to ask-

'Hallo,' said a polite male voice at the other end. Ichigo froze, his heart thumping painfully against his ribcage. His palms had suddenly gotten sweaty and he was having a hard time getting a good grip on the phone.

'Hallo?' the voice said again in confusion. 'Ist da jemand?'

'What the hell does that mean?' Ichigo screamed in his head and started to panic. He began to breathe deeply, hoping to calm his hyperactive mind. 'Calm down, Ichigo! Just take a deep breath and just say who you are!'

'H-H-Hallo,' Ichigo stammered in what he hoped was as German as possible. 'Mein Name ist Ichigo. Wie geht es dir?'

It still sounded off considering he was reading off a piece of paper and had to say things slowly so that he didn't mess up the pronunciation. The worst the person on the other end would think of him was that he was a retard who accidentally called Germany.

'Mir geht es gut,' the person said suspiciously, who Ichigo now suspected was Stark, Grimmjow's older brother. 'Von wo rufen Sie an? Das ist keine deutsche Nummer.'

'Just ask what you want, just ask what you want,' Ichigo told himself as his body began to betray him again when it couldn't make head or tail of what Stark was saying to him. 'Ignore what he's asking and say what you called for. Go ahead. It's not that hard, you coward!'

'Ich rufe an wegen Grimmjow,' Ichigo struggled to say though he was sure that Stark didn't catch anything but Grimmjow's name because immediately there was silence on the other end. For minute, Ichigo thought that he had hung up on him but he could still hear someone breathing on the other end over the crackling in the phone lines.

'Wer ist das?' Stark demanded quietly. Ichigo's heart began to race. The change in the boy's tone was not a good sign. If he wasn't suspicious before he was really creeped out now. He's probably wondering how the hell the retard on the other end knew his brother's name. Ichigo knew this was a bad idea. He should end it now before things got worse.

'Sorry, wrong number,' Ichigo said quickly, reverting back to English and was about to shut the phone when the person on the other end said the most amazing thing.

'Stop! Don't!' Stark yelled frantically in _English_. Ichigo stared at the phone in shock. Did Grimmjow's brother just talk to him? And in _English_?

'Hallo?' Stark called over the phone. 'Are you still there?'

'Yes, yes!' Ichigo said hurriedly and eagerly pressed the phone to his ear. 'I can hear you! I'm still here! You're Grimmjow's brother, aren't you? Stark, right? How come your English is so good? I thought-!'

'Yes, well, just because Grimmjow was too stubborn to learn English doesn't mean I was too!' Stark said impatiently and he could just imagine the boy rolling his eyes at his younger sibling's stubbornness. Well, at least they both agreed that Grimmjow was stubborn as hell.

'Who are you anyway? I know Grimmjow called last time from the same number so I want to know who I'm talking to. And no lies,' Stark demanded his tone sharp and alert. Well, Ichigo couldn't complain. After all, if a stranger called pretending to be German but talked like a retard and knew his younger brother who was missing would make _anyone _be suspicious and on edge.

'I'm…'Ichigo searched for the right word and, reluctantly, decided on one. 'I'm a good friend of his. Ichigo. I live right next door to him in our apartment building.'

'He's living in an apartment? Where?'

'In…' Ichigo stopped midsentence. Why the hell was he answering questions? Wasn't the reason he called was so _he_ could ask and have _his_ answered instead of the other way around?

'Hey!' Ichigo snapped, suddenly regaining his demeanor. 'The reason I called wasn't so I could be cross-questioned here! I called because I want an explanation on what the hell is going on with Grimmjow and his dad!...Sir!'

He felt like smacking his forehead for the 'Sir' but he wasn't sure how old Stark was and it seemed rude not to show some respect for someone he didn't even know. He heard Stark hiss on the other end.

'What happened? Did he hurt Grimmjow again?' Stark said sharply. Ichigo's blood froze.

'A-A-Again?' he croaked and almost dropped the phone. 'What do you mean _again_?'

There was a pause on the other end as if Stark was contemplating on telling him or not. Just like Grimmjow.

'I don't think I should be telling you…' Stark said uneasily. Ichigo almost lost it. Was the entire family like this?

'Look,' Ichigo snapped. 'I'm sick and tired of hearing that all the freaking time! Grimmjow refuses to tell me anything but every time I see his dad I feel so uneasy! There's something about him that I just don't trust and the fact that he lives with Grimmjow makes it worse! One time, I heard Grimmjow scream and-!'

'You heard what?' Stark cut in, anger oozing from his voice. 'That good for nothing _bastard_…if he laid one hand on Grimmjow I'll-!'

'What did he _do_, Stark?' Ichigo asked softly and pressed the phone closer to his ear. 'There's something creepy about the way he looks at Grimmjow and how Grimmjow looks at him. I-' he licked his lips, '-I want to help him, Stark.'

Another lapse of silence followed. Ichigo could practically hear the clock ticking in the living room. It was that quiet.

'Aizen wasn't always a bad Vater,' Stark began slowly. 'He'd do what every Vater would do: he'd provide for us, he'd take care of us, he'd love us. For a time, everything was pretty normal.

'But then it kind of got…awkward. Like, there's loving like how a parent should be loving. And then, there's loving which should only be between adults with an intimate relationship. Aizen was the latter.'

Ichigo inhaled sharply. He didn't like where this was going already.

'At first, I didn't think there was anything wrong,' Stark continued. 'Whenever he would want a hug or a kiss on the cheek, I would do it. But as I got older, I began to notice how odd it was. Because he would do it practically _all_ the time. It made me really uneasy so I always avoided him whenever he asked me. I never told our Mutter. I kept it to myself. I tried to get Grimmjow to do it less too but he wouldn't listen to me. He was too attached to Aizen.'

Ichigo noticed the bitterness that entered his voice at that point. He also noticed how Stark never referred to him as 'Vater' but as 'Aizen'. And that spoke volumes of his relationship with the man now currently living next door to Ichigo. A very…unsettling volume.

'I wish I had protected Grimmjow more,' Stark said quietly. 'I wish I had looked out for him more. Mutter began to notice how I didn't warm up to Aizen anymore and she became suspicious. She caught him…_touching_ Grimmjow one day.'

'What do you mean?' Ichigo blurted out but regretted it immediately. He didn't want to know. He was already feeling sick with everything Stark was telling him.

'She found him…_kissing_ Grimmjow,' Stark said in a strained tone. 'She was furious and shouted at Aizen for what he did. She also grounded Grimmjow but that just made him mad. He thought our Mutter was bitter and was only out to ruin his life.'

'Didn't he know it was wrong?' Ichigo cut in incredulously. 'Didn't he realize what his…what his _father_ was doing was _wrong_?'

'I asked him the same thing,' Stark murmured. 'I even told him straight out it was wrong but the stupid bastard just refused to believe me. He thought I was taking our Mutter side and got mad at me too. He said his 'Vater' was just being affectionate.' He laughed hollowly. 'I really wanted to punch his face in at that point. But I had to remind myself that it wasn't Grimmjow's fault. He was young. He didn't know right from wrong. So I let it be. From then on Mutter and I were going to keep a closer eye on Grimmjow around Aizen.'

'Why didn't she just file a divorce?' Ichigo exclaimed, his anger now boiling. Stark was right it wasn't Grimmjow's fault. Grimmjow wasn't the one making the moves. It was all Aizen's doing. 'Why didn't you all just live separately from him?'

'We couldn't afford it,' Stark explained morosely. 'We were all dependent on Aizen. He supported us. If we left him then what would become of us? As much as I hated the situation I knew it would be a burden on Mutter so we all bore it quietly.'

'But then one day…' Stark's voice was shaking again and he paused to regain his composure. 'One day Mutter and Nel weren't home and I was at a friend's place. Grimmjow was supposed to be at a friend's place too. The house was supposed to be empty when Aizen came home. He had been out partying with friends. And when he got drunk, he _really_ got drunk. He was supposed to come home and crash out. That was what was supposed to happen that night.'

Ichigo wasn't liking all the 'supposes' Stark was repeating in practically every sentence. Something told him that all the things that were _supposed_ to happen _didn't _happen.

'Grimmjow was so stupid,' Stark was now literally whispering. 'He didn't know he had to sleep at his friend's place. He thought he had to be home. So he got dropped. A couple of minutes later, Aizen showed him. There was nobody home. Nobody home to protect him from that monster.'

Ichigo suddenly felt sick. He didn't want to hear anymore. He wished he had never called Stark. He wished he hadn't been so curious to know the truth about Grimmjow. The truth can be painful. That's why sometimes people lie to save others from the pain.

'Mutter and I came home to find Grimmjow huddled on the floor. His clothes were all torn up and he had bruises all over his body,' Stark said hollowly. 'There was even blood on the floor. I can't forget that night. And Grimmjow's face…he looked so blank like he didn't know what to say or feel. I think he cried but I never asked. I cried too but I never told him that. I just decided it was best to pretend for his sake. Mutter told me I should.'

'I can't believe it,' Ichigo practically choked, his eyes were now swimming and he felt dizzy. This was all too much, too much to take in yet there were still question whirling around in his head. 'How could he…how could he _do_ that…to his own _son_…and how could Grimmjow still…still want to be around him…'

'It's my fault,' Stark murmured. 'If I'd been more focused in keeping Grimmjow away from him…if I'd been more firm in telling Grimmjow it was _wrong_. It was wrong of a Vater to even _think_ of doing that to his own flesh and blood.

'It didn't matter what I said about Aizen. It didn't matter what that fucking bastard did. Grimmjow would continue to love him because no one really explained to him just how wrong it was. And Aizen never stopped. No matter how much he said he would he never did. Oh, sure he apologized for rape-for doing _that_ to Grimmjow but that didn't stop him from touching Grimmjow. It was fucking disgusting. And that was why Mutter finally lost it and wanted a divorce. She had had enough.

'But Aizen wasn't going to give in. He wasn't going to lose his precious _son_ just like that.' Stark literally spat that sentence. 'So he somehow convinced Grimmjow they were leaving for a short while on some kind of _adventure_ or vacation. Call it what you fucking want but he was kidnapping Grimmjow and taking him somewhere. I wish I had realized that. That same night they left Grimmjow had sneaked into my room and asked me to come along. The only thing that was going through my mind was that there was no way I was going to let that bastard use me and manipulate me. He was a fucking monster who deserved to burn in hell for what he was doing to Grimmjow. For what he was doing to _all_ of us because of what he did to Grimmjow. Next day they were gone and Mutter was hysterical. The police have been investigating the case ever since.'

Ichigo felt like his entire body was on fire not from passion but from rage. Anger and fury writhed through his body, pushing his adrenaline to the limit. He needed to punch something. He needed to hit something. He needed to take his anger out at something, anything. He was just so _angry_. Angry that Grimmjow had to _suffer_ so much at the hands of the man he called his father. It hurt Ichigo that the boy had so much blind faith in that man who had practically ruined his family.

'Now you know,' Stark sighed bitterly. 'Now you know everything. Now you know the terrible history behind that man who called himself our father.'

'What do I do, Stark?' Ichigo rasped, now gripping the phone in both hands. 'I can't just let Grimmjow live with that man now that I _know_. I need to do something! I can't just sit here and do nothing!'

'Please,' Stark said softly, almost begging. 'Please save him. He won't listen to me. You have no idea how many times I've tried. Now it's your turn. You have to help him. He needs someone he trusts. Otherwise…otherwise God knows what can happen to him with Aizen around.'

Ichigo felt his heart clench again and he jumped as he heard a door slam in his apartment.

'Oi!' bellowed a loud voice. 'Anybody home? I'm taking my bed so if you got a problem suck my balls!'

Ichigo gritted his teeth. It was his own otosan. And what perfect timing. He was furious and willing to burn off some energy. Perhaps he could finally fulfill his wish in hitting something.

'Don't worry, Stark,' Ichigo said viciously. 'Just leave everything to me. I'll save Grimmjow. You can trust me.'

Silence.

'I hope so,' Stark whispered.

_Click!_

**Dum dum dummmm**

**Questions finally answered! Now isn't everyone satisfied! You all now know what a bastard Aizen is! Though I dunno the way I've portrayed him most of you actually don't see him as much of a villain in this story which is a nice change! Though I must let you all know: the worst enemy is the innocent one because you never know when they'll strike 0.o yea I just made that one up but there is some truth in that!**

***ahem* so I hope I'm not moving too fast in the story and I hope I'm not neglecting Ichigo's side of the story too much! I realized I should have mentioned some of it in chapter 9 but I was too focused on Grimmjow's story . as you can see, it's quite the complicated family problem, ne? Had to think A LOT about it! But I hope everything finally makes sense and if there are still some loose ends I haven't unknotted *see what I did there? XD* lemme know and I'll fix 'em! :D **

**Till next time, ciao!**

**Oh yeah! **_**TRANSLATIONS: **_***don't think I forgot about these! Quite a bit of German in this chapter! XD***

-Leck mich: Kiss my ass

**-** Ist da jemand?: Is someone there?

**-** Mein name ist Ichigo. Wie geht es dir?': My name is Ichigo. How are you?

-Mir geht es gut: I'm fine

- Von wo rufen Sie an? Das ist keine Deutsch nummer: Where are you calling from? This is not a German number

- Ich rufe an wegen Grimmjow: I'm calling because of Grimmjow

- Wer ist das?: who is this?


	11. Chapter 11

'Ich hab die Schnauze voll von diesem beschissenen Land!' Grimmjow yelled out viciously as he stormed up to the traffic crossing. A young woman with short silvery hair who was also present jumped at his outburst and stared at him in amazement. He glared at her. 'Was glotzt du so?'

'I'm sorry, I don't quite understand what you're saying,' she said in a slightly frightened tone. Grimmjow just threw his hands in the air and stomped across the street when the traffic light indicated it was safe to walk.

'Everyone is useless around here!' he began to think angrily. 'Nobody fucking understands me! They _think_ they can help but they just don't get it! Nobody asked for their opinion, nobody _wanted_ to know their opinion but nobody can fucking hell keeping their fucking opinion to themselves! It's fucking PISSING OFF!'

He halted suddenly and slammed his foot into the brick wall, his bag falling off his shoulder to land on the pavement. He was breathing hard, his thoughts swirling like a tornado and his vision slightly blurry. He better not be crying again, he better _fucking_ not be crying again.

He let out a choked sob and buried his face in his hands, his body facing the wall. This couldn't be happening to him right now. And it wasn't about crying. It was not even about Japan. It was about Ichigo.

Did Ichigo think he _liked_ pushing him away? Of course not. Nothing could stop him from sharing everything in his life with the boy. He'd grown quite fond of him actually. Ichigo…completed him. Like there had been a gap in his body since he arrived in Japan. No, since…since his mother and father had started fighting. Stark was great but he couldn't fill that gap. Nel was too young to even understand. His friends were helpful when he was depressed but none of them could fit the enormous gap inside him.

And then along came Ichigo. The boy who literally would stop at nothing to get his attention, to reach out to him. He didn't like him. But all that time he had been bent on disliking the boy, he failed to realize that that gap wasn't there anymore. It had finally been filled. But by who? And it hit him like a tonne of bricks.

Ichigo had been the one to fill that gap. He had been the one to finally make Grimmjow realize that there was more to life than just his family and his friends. And his Vater. There was so much more. All he had to do was let Ichigo show him that. And for a time, he did. Until today. Or to be more specific, yesterday.

Ichigo wasn't supposed to see that side of his family. He wasn't supposed to see that side of _Aizen's_. It was supposed to be Grimmjow's secret. There was nothing wrong with it. Aizen can do what he pleased. After all, he was his Vater. But the look on Ichigo's face, Ichigo's reaction, it just _changed_ his entire perspective. He didn't know what to think about it afterwards. He didn't know if he approved of his Vater doing that to him anymore. It didn't matter what Stark said. Stark hated Vater. Of course he would say things about him. But having Ichigo think that…it hurt.

Hence he lost it at Ichigo. He insulted him and started pushing him away all over again. It was a reflex now. Someone got too close to the truth and he would start pushing them away. But for the first time, Grimmjow regretted doing that. For the first time, he thought maybe he was _wrong_ to do that to someone so special to him.

He inhaled sharply and scrubbed his face clean to gaze up at the building he had been facing. His apartment.

Ichigo was special to him. How could he do that to him? And then…and then Ichigo had to go and say _that_. It made Grimmjow's ears burn as it echoed in his head.

'_Fine! I don't care! You can do whatever you want, you baka!'_

He flinched as he remembered it. His hand shook as he held the banister and walked up the stairs to his floor. How could Ichigo say something like that? Did he hate Grimmjow for doing that? Well, he couldn't blame the teen. He would hate himself for doing that too. But…it was Ichigo. Ichigo wasn't supposed to say things like that. Ichigo was…Ichigo was…

He didn't want to think it. He refused to see the boy as his crutch. As his _savior_. It was _wrong_ to depend on someone. He didn't need anyone. He just needed his Vater.

He felt an unexpected chill run up his spine and he felt like crying. He simply hated this. This country had changed _everything_: his way of life, his relationship with his Vater, the new people who had changed his life forever…

He glanced up quickly when he heard a loud banging coming from Ichigo's apartment. His body jerked forward as if he wanted to rush in to see what was wrong. But he refrained himself. It was probably Ichigo (his heart fluttered) being clumsy or one of his sisters.

Another banging followed and, this shocked Grimmjow, an anguished cry. That wasn't normal.

He couldn't hold it in any longer and scrambled to Ichigo's apartment, twisting the handle to find, thankfully, that it was open. He pushed the door forcefully as he rushed into the place, his heart beating frantically and only thing running through his mind was a prayer to keep Ichigo safe. What he saw made his stomach turn.

There was Ichigo lying helplessly on the floor and his father looming over him with a wooden lamp in hand. He also noticed that Ichigo's ankle was twisted at an awkward angle. He felt his anger flare.

'Get,' he hissed angrily, causing both men to look up in bewilderment at him, '_avay _from him.'

The blonde man sneered.

'Whose gonna make me?' he challenged and raised the lamp higher. Ichigo flinched, which just increased Grimmjow's fury.

'If you don't I vill make you,' Grimmjow threatened. The man laughed now, stepping over Ichigo to stroll up to Grimmjow.

'And how're you going to do that, German boy?' he exclaimed cockily and smirked. Grimmjow held his ground and balled his hands into fists.

'I'll tell my parentz,' Grimmjow said smoothly. 'If you lay one finger on Ichigo, I vill make zure ve call the copz az vell.'

'Oh? How do you know my family hasn't tried that and it hasn't worked?'

Grimmjow fixed him with a steely glare.

'You are _not_ _**my**_Vater,' he said icily. 'I vould'nt care if they even beat you up az they take you to jail.'

The man scowled at him. Grimmjow crossed his arms as if daring him to try something. The blonde glanced at Ichigo's inert figure and then at Grimmjow, as if contemplating on what to do. He growled angrily and thrust the lamp across the room so that it clattered loudly against a wall. Grimmjow didn't even flinch.

'Have it your way, boy,' he growled and stalked past him. 'I'm in a good mood so you're lucky.'

As soon as Grimmjow heard the door bang behind him, he raised a trembling hand to cover his face. He couldn't believe he had just done that. That man could easily have beaten Grimmjow to a pulp without a care. How the hell was he able to do that without even backing down?

He heard a groan and, realizing that Ichigo was hurt, rushed to his aid.

'Oh, Ichigo,' he murmured in despair.

* * *

><p>Ichigo hissed in pain.<p>

'That hurts!' he cried out and clutched his ankle, trying to wrench it from Grimmjow's hand. The German held on firmly.

'Of courze it doez,' Grimmjow sighed and continued to wrap bandages around it. 'You eszprained it.'

'Fuck,' Ichigo whispered and finally let go to watch Grimmjow's head as he tended to him. He couldn't believe his eyes when the German had burst into his apartment and threatened _his_ father without a hint of fear. Even Ichigo had a speck of fear of his father but Grimmjow was totally fearless. He couldn't help admiring the blue-headed foreigner for that. He cleared his throat.

'Listen, uh, Grimmjow?' Ichigo said uncertainly. 'About today? Can we…can we forget about it? I didn't mean anything I said and…I don't want to lose you, okay?'

Grimmjow fixed him with his mesmerizingly sky blue eyes. A slow smile spread across his face.

'I'm zorry, too, Ichigo,' he said softly and went back to bandaging the boy's injured ankle. Ichigo glowed and he felt something warm settle in his stomach. It felt nice to see Grimmjow smile like that, especially at him.

'Ugh, you look terrible!' Grimmjow exclaimed in exasperation as he inspected Ichigo's bruised face. 'How could you let him do thiz to you?'

'Just like how you let your father do _that_ to you?' Ichigo suddenly thought and today's phone conversation rushed into his mind. The warm feeling was gone to be replaced by a cold stone.

He watched Grimmjow as the boy rubbed some soothing cream on his bruises from the first aid kit Ichigo had told him was in the cupboard. The boy looked so happy and carefree. Could this really be the boy whose father…

'Grimmjow?' he couldn't stop himself from saying.

'Hm?' He was not dabbing alcohol in Ichigo's open wounds.

'I know everything.'

Grimmjow froze. But then he resumed his ministrations until he was done and threw the alcohol-soaked cotton bud. He fixed Ichigo with an expressionless stare.

'I don't know vhat you are talking about,' he said simply and proceeded to pull out Bandaids. Ichigo sighed and grabbed his hand, forcing the boy to give him a perplexed look.

'I called Stark,' Ichigo uttered. Those three words changed Grimmjow. His face went white and his body tensed. He clenched his hands into fists until his knuckles were white. Ichigo almost thought he had forgotten how to breath. Should he dare continue?

'He…' he licked his lips in hesitation, '…he told me everything, Grimmjow.'

Grimmjow stared at Ichigo's feet for a second. Then, he immediately stood up, still staring at the floor.

'I have to go,' he murmured. Shocked, Ichigo watched as the boy turned around to leave but not before he quickly grabbed the German's hand, pulling him back.

He couldn't let Grimmjow leave after that. There was still so much to be said, so much to be learned. And Ichigo had had enough. He wasn't going to wait anymore. He wanted answers.

'You can't keep running away from this, Grimmjow,' Ichigo said desperately, trying to convince the boy to stay. 'You can't expect it to go away. It'll…it'll keep coming back to haunt you and…he's your _father_! How can you let him-!'

'Halt die Klappe!' Grimmjow burst out and, pulling away from Ichigo, he turned around to face the teen with burning eyes. 'People are alwayz zaying that to me! _Eztark _iz alvayz zaying that to me! I am _zick_ of hearing it! I know vhat he doez iz vrong but he iz my Vater! How can I abandon him? How can I…esztop him from doing zomething he likez?'

'Are you shitting me?' Ichigo said incredulously before he could stop himself. He just couldn't believe what he was hearing right now. He didn't know it was _this_ bad! 'Stop him from doing something he _likes_? This isn't an addiction like eating too many sweets or watching too much tv! For fuck's sake, Grimmjow, your father is fucking _molesting_ you! Can't you see how _wrong_ that is?'

'When you love zomeone you can't zay no to them,' Grimmjow said quietly. 'I love Vater and he iz kind to me. I am not going to leave him juzt becauze _you _think it'z vrong, Ichigo.'

'Grimmjow, please,' Ichigo pleaded. He hated this. This was getting nowhere. He felt like Grimmjow was slipping further and further away from him. 'You have to understand what I'm trying to say! If you let something continue it will only get worse! _Please_ understand!'

'Look at your own family firzt, Ichigo!' Grimmjow bit out angrily. Ichigo froze. 'Vhy don't you try to make _them_ underztand! Your Vater haz no right to beat your Mutter up like that! Vhy don't you esztop that? Vhy? And then he came and beat _you_ up today! At leazt _my_ Vater lovez me, Ichigo! (he jabbed a finger at his own chest) At leazt my Vater vouldn't _dare_ hit me _or_ hurt me! Zo look at your own family before you think to criticize _my_ family, Ichigo!'

Ichigo's eyes softened. He wasn't going to cry. That was a low blow but he wasn't going to cry. Because Grimmjow just made him realize something. Something that practically made the two of them twins because of their situations.

He rose slowly until he was level with Grimmjow. The two of them stared at each other for a minute, one pair of blazing sapphires and the other calm pools of honey. Then, without warning, Ichigo pushed Grimmjow down.

The German yelped in surprise and tried to get up but Ichigo pushed him down again and straddled his hips. The boy began to thrash about violently, trying to kick Ichigo off but Ichigo held on firmly. He may be injured but he still had enough strength to pin the German down.

Grimmjow finally gave in and eyes him menacingly.

'Vhat the fuck are you doing?' he hissed. Ichigo didn't answer but instead, began to take his shirt off. He heard the German's breath hitch and he didn't know whether it was because of the intimate position they were in or because it reminded him of something that didn't exactly have pleasant connotations. Either way, Ichigo continued until his entire shirt was off. Right in the center of his chest was a giant bruise that was a poppy purple. Ichigo didn't touch it but he indicated to it and Grimmjow's eyes widened in shock and in pain at the sight of it.

'My father hit me here,' Ichigo spoke softly. 'And it hurt a lot. It was pretty close to my heart. He's always hurting us like that. Always hurting our hearts. Which is why we never try to stop him. I know the only way I can stop him is if he stopped hurting me here all the time. Which is why I finally decided to fight him today. I had enough of being helpless, Grimmjow.'

He now leaned forward and placed a hand to Grimmjow's temple.

'Your father may not hurt you physically like mine, Grimmjow,' he continued. 'But he does hurt you. He hurts you _here _(he traced a finger along Grimmjow's temple), and here (he now touched the German's trembling chest right over his heart) and he also hurt you in another intimate place, Grimmjow.'

He now placed his hand on Grimmjow's stomach. The boy's eyes widened as he stared at Ichigo's hand and then at Ichigo's face. They widened even further when they saw those warm brown eyes pool with tears. Ichigo just couldn't help himself now. The teen clutched the edge of Grimmjow's shirt.

'I know my family is messed up, Grimm,' Ichigo choked. 'But whose family isn't? We can't fix it if we ignore it because it only gets worse. And then, when it gets worse, what do we have? We have nothing to be proud of because we've lost it all. And I don't want that to happen to you, Grimm. You don't deserve that.'

Ichigo lowered his head so that they touched foreheads and he cupped Grimmjow's face in his hands.

'You're special to me, you know that?' he murmured, his eyes closed. 'And seeing you hurt, I get hurt. If you cry, I cry. If you laugh, I laugh. I know I can't ever expect you to trust me enough to let me help you with this but don't shut me out completely, okay? Don't think I don't deserve to know anything about you. Because you mean the world to me and I would do _anything_ for you. I just want you to understand that…that…ugh, Grimmjow, I don't want to change you but I also don't want you to get hurt-!'

At that moment, Grimmjow smashed his lips against Ichigo's, silencing the teen. Ichigo's eyes flew open and he watched as the German kissed him passionately with his eyes scrunched shut tightly like he himself didn't know what he was doing. Ichigo felt like laughing and crying at the same time. But, instead, he opted to wrap his arms protectively around the German and roll over on their side so that he could bring their bodies closer.

Grimmjow was warm and just like when they hugged, they fit each other perfectly even when they kissed. Like it felt right to have Grimmjow's arms around his waist. It felt right to run his hands through those silken blue locks. And it felt right running his tongue across those petal soft lips to seek entrance into that hot, sweet mouth.

He suddenly rolled again so that he was one top, ignoring the pain stabbing at his ankle because the euphoria of kissing Grimmjow was just too great. He wanted more. He rubbed his body shamelessly against the teen's, earning him a gasp and a shudder. Grimmjow tightened his arms around Ichigo's waist. He wanted Grimmjow so, so badly right now. He just wanted to-

'Hello! Ichigo? You home?' called a voice from the hall and in stepped Isshin. 'Oh good, you're home! I was wondering-!'

He stopped in his tracks when he saw the spectacle before him. The two teens had stopped making out to stare awkwardly at the adult.

'Uh…is this bad time?' Isshin said in confusion.

**Epic cliffhanger, ne? XD**

**I am done, I am done! No more awkwardness and thinking, 'GAH! Must finish this chapter! NOOOO!'**

**Three more left now! Isn't everyone excited? I know I am! :D**

**_TRANSLATIONS_:**

**-Ich hab die Schnauze voll von diesem beschissenen Land!: I've fucking had it with this country!**

**-Was glotzt du so?: What are you staring at?**

**-Halt die Klappe!: Shut up!**


	12. Chapter 12

Grimmjow licked his lips uneasily. He carefully removed the steaming pot of stew from the stove and set it to one side to cool. Once he was done with that he pulled out a baguette from the fridge and began to cut it into thick wedges. Vater was going to be home soon so he had to make sure dinner was hot and ready for eating. And he wanted Vater to be in a good mood when they sat down to…talk.

_Isshin stared in shock from Grimmjow to Ichigo as the two sat together on the couch and then back at Grimmjow._

'_Is it true, Grimmjow?' he asked the teen gently. Grimmjow simply glanced at the floor and tightened his hands on his knees. Ichigo placed a comforting hand over one of his hands and squeezed._

'_It's okay, Grimm,' he murmured softly to the German boy. 'It's only Isshin. He's a real swell guy. He won't tell anyone. You can open up to him.'_

_Grimmjow still remained silent and shook his head frantically. This was all too much today. His heart was so unbearably full. So many emotions had spilled out of him; hurt, anger, love, guilt. He just didn't know what to do now. His entire body was raw and vulnerable from the emotional overflow._

'_He's never done this,' Ichigo explained and scooted closer to Grimmjow so he could drape an arm over his shoulders. 'All his life, he's been rejecting the idea of seeing his father as anything but his father and now…well…I don't know if I can speak for him or anything but I think he finally understands that what his father has been doing to him is wrong.'_

'_You did good, Ichigo,' Isshin remarked and smiled reassuringly. 'Grimmjow needed someone to help him finally see what was wrong. You're a good frien-I mean, lover, I mean-!'_

'_Chill out, Isshin,' Ichigo cut in, trying not to laugh. The teen really had to do some explaining when Isshin had walked in on them sharing their first kiss. Not that gay people weren't common but you don't expect to see two guys making out in a trashed apartment when your only plan was to see the gorgeous woman who owned said apartment that day. _

'_Thing is, Grimmjow and I don't know what we are to each other either.'_

_Grimmjow's heart fluttered at that statement. It was like Ichigo had read his mind. He really didn't know what Ichigo was to him. Were they going out? Did that make Ichigo his boyfriend? Did he really want a boyfriend? Those were such confusing questions he really didn't need right now so maybe getting a boyfriend wasn't such a good idea. He was just glad that Ichigo understood that as well._

'_I'm glad you two are being mature about your…relationship,' Isshin replied. 'But coming back to a more urgent matter, I think it's time an adult stepped in to handle this._

'_Right now, it's best for Grimmjow to be separated from his father. Judging from all the evidence you've told me, Ichigo, the man is…unstable. God knows, what he could do to Grimmjow if he continued to stay with him.'_

_Grimmjow felt his chest tighten. This was his Vater they were talking about. The man he had respected all his life and loved dearly. His instincts were screaming at him to tell Isshin to shut the hell up but his mind, his now logical mind, was telling him that this was for the best and he should accept it. Still, it didn't stop his chest from hurting._

'_Thanks, Isshin,' Ichigo said gratefully and lightly traced a circle on Grimmjow's hand with his thumb. Isshin nodded._

'_I'd be a horrible person if I didn't offer my help right now,' the man said gravely. 'In the meantime, Grimmjow can stay with you. I'm sure Masaki won't mind. If you two can just go to his apartment and pack up his stuff I'll go call the child welfare so they can send someone right this-!'_

'_NO!' Grimmjow cried out suddenly. He twisted out of Ichigo's comforting hold to stand up, his eyes desperately wide and his heart racing. Ichigo and Isshin stared at him in shock._

'_Not now,' Grimmjow whispered, his voice quivering along with his entire body. 'Pleaze, no. Not now. I…he needz me. He'll…break down if you do thiz. Pleaze…don't do thiz…not vithout…me…'_

'_Easy, Grimmjow,' Isshin hushed and stood up to help Grimmjow sit back on the couch. 'It's okay. Don't get mad. We're just trying to help you.'_

'_Grimm,' Ichigo pleaded. The worry in his voice made Grimmjow's heart melt. He glanced at the teen and saw his eyes were glistening. He knew he was upsetting Ichigo by acting like this but he couldn't help it. He couldn't just abandon Vater without an explanation. He'd feel guilty for the rest of his life for doing that to him._

'_Grimm, you know what needs to be done, right? You know…you know what he's doing is wrong and you can't let him get away with it, right? Please tell me you understand that.'_

_Grimmjow let out a shuddering sigh and forced a smile as he leaned forward to capture his love in an affectionate embrace. Ichigo was surprised by this sudden action but that didn't stop him from placing his arms around the emotionally fragile boy._

'_I know,' Grimmjow answered softly. 'I underztand. But…not now. Not vithout an explanation. Let me do it. Let me tell him vhat iz going to happen. Then…then you can call and…and…take him…avay…' _

It was so hard for him to make that decision then and there. If he had continued to listen to his instincts, he would've told Isshin to go to hell and that he'd never give up his Vater. But the fact of having Ichigo in his arms and telling him he'd always be there for him was enough of an encouragement to make him finally accept that his Vater needed this as much as he did. At least Isshin agreed to give him time and the opportunity to clear things with his Vater. This separation was finally going to set things right. All Grimmjow had to do now was explain everything to Vater and then it'll all get better. He'll even get to see Mutter and Stark and Nel again. Maybe even apologize to Mutter for thinking her as cruel.

The thought of seeing his family again gave him courage. He finished cutting the bread and stuck them in the oven to toast. Just as he did, a door slammed, making him jump. His heart instantly picked up pace. Vater was home.

'Grimmjow!' Aizen called from the hall. He heard the scuffling of shoes as Vater took them off. 'Is that stew I smell? Wow! Das riecht lecker!'

'I saw Mutter make it once,' Grimmjow said proudly as Aizen finally came into the kitchen. 'I'm surprised I still remembered! I know you like it so I thought I'd give it a try!'

'I know it'll turn out wonderful,' Aizen said with a smile as he peeked at the stew and inhaled deeply. He then turned to Grimmjow and pulled him into a hug before kissing his head. Grimmjow stiffened and he was half tempted to push him away. But he didn't.

When Aizen finally let go to go freshen up, Grimmjow felt like his body was on fire. He gripped the kitchen sink, trying to ease his madly beating heart. He realized he was trembling.

'Get a grip, Grimmjow, get a fucking grip,' he chanted to himself. 'This shouldn't be so hard. Just tell Vater straight out. No hesitations. It's for the best. Remember, this is for the best.'

'So,' Aizen remarked cheerfully as he glided in. 'When do we eat.'

Grimmjow balled his hands into fists.

'It's not just for the best,' Grimmjow told himself firmly. 'It's for Ichigo.'

'Vater,' Grimmjow said slowly. 'I have to tell you something.'

'Mm?' Aizen said as he placed napkins on the table and hummed a cheery tune. Then he looked up and saw the serious look on his son's face. His smile faltered. 'What is it, Grimmjow?'

The boy gulped nervously and twisted his hands in his oversized indigo shirt. This was definitely an easier said than done sort of situation.

When Grimmjow took too long a pause, Aizen frowned and strolled forward, his hands reaching out to touch his son. Grimmjow's eyes widened slightly and he took a step back. When Aizen saw this, he stopped advancing and his frown deepened.

'Grimmjow, what happened?' he said quietly, his voice losing that soft tone. It was hard now. Grimmjow had never heard his Vater use that tone before. He felt his mouth dry up. This was also definitely scarier than he imagined it would be.

'I've been talking to my friends,' Grimmjow stammered, his hands now contorting his shirt which was sure to leave stretch marks. 'And…and…'

'What?' Aizen said calmly but his voice sounded dangerous. 'What have you been talking about, Grimmjow?'

Silence. Grimmjow glanced at the floor before looking back up.

'Is this right, Vater?' he said softly. 'About you and me? Is it right what we do? What you do to me?'

Aizen stared at him in disbelief before laughing. Though it sounded forced and mechanical.

'Is it wrong for a Vater to love his Sohn?' he said smoothly and smiled demurely as he spread his arms out as if to hug Grimmjow. 'Come here, Grimmjow. Your mind is full of all these confusing ideas from this foreign country! Come. Let Vater make the confusion go away.'

Any other time, Grimmjow would have agreed with Aizen and rushed into his arms. To feel safe, loved, protected. But now…now those arms spoke of imprisonment, of artificiality, of deceit. He didn't feel safe anymore. He felt trapped.

Aizen's smile began to fade again and his brow creased slightly. He slowly dropped his arms.

'What's gotten into you?' he murmured. 'You were never like this. You were always willing to come to your Vater. Did something upset you that you're acting like this, Grimmjow?'

'Yes,' Grimmjow thought bitterly but he didn't say it out loud.

'I just don't…I just don't think…' Grimmjow said faintly and wheezed his eyes shut now. This was it. 'I just don't think I can do this anymore…'

'Do what?' Aizen tried to laugh it off again. Like he thought Grimmjow was pulling a silly prank on him. Then he realized he was serious. His voice became low and hard. 'Do what, Grimmjow? Not live with me anymore? Is that it?'

Grimmjow felt his body shaking again. He didn't trust his voice to answer nor could he bring himself to look at his Vater. Instead, he stared intently at the floor and nodded.

He didn't know what happened but the next thing he knew Aizen was standing in front of him with the scariest look on his face ever. Grimmjow tried to cry out in fear but his voice stuck in his throat. He couldn't even run away because Aizen had caught him firmly by both his wrists.

'It's that boy next door, isn't it? Ichigo,' he said silkily. He tightened his grip painfully on his son's wrists. Grimmjow bit back a yelp. He was so, so frightened right now. 'Isn't it?'

This time he shook Grimmjow. Hard.

Trying not to cry, Grimmjow merely nodded, too afraid to speak.

'I knew there was something about him,' Aizen breathed. 'The way he would look at me. I could tell he disliked me. But I disregarded that. You needed a friend and so I encouraged you to spend time with him. If I had known he was filling your head with lies and tall tales I would have thought twice of letting you go to his apartment.'

'Vater,' Grimmjow gasped and tried in vain to pull free. 'Vater, you're hurting me!'

'You are _never_ to approach that boy, Grimmjow. I forbid it, you hear me? Do you understand?' Aizen demanded, his voice harsh and grating. Grimmjow nodded frantically again, just wishing he would let go. The pain in his wrists were getting unbearable. But Aizen shook him violently again. Grimmjow thought his head was going to fall off.

'I want you tell me with your own mouth, Grimmjow! Promise me you'll never see that boy again!'

'I promise! I promise!' Grimmjow cried, no longer able to hold his tears back. 'I won't go near him ever again! Just please let me go!'

He sobbed uncontrollably now. He'd lose control. He didn't know what else to do. This was all too much. He'd never seen Vater so furious and it scared him so bad. He needed comfort. He needed Ichigo. But…he wasn't allowed to see him anymore. He wasn't allowed to see the boy he loved with all his heart…

Aizen sighed in relief and suddenly pulled Grimmjow to his chest, wrapping his arms around the boy. He gently kissed the top of Grimmjow's trembling head.

'I'm sorry, mein Sohn,' he whispered lovingly in his ear. 'But I just can't bear to lose you. You are so important to me. You mean the world to me, you know? The whole world. And no amount of riches is ever going to make me part with you. Do you understand?'

Grimmjow felt thick, hot tears cling to his eyelashes as they trailed down his face. He didn't know what to say. So it was best to remain silent and accept this strange love that terrified him so much.

'Oh dear,' Aizen said in alarm and pulled away from Grimmjow to rush to the oven. That was when he noticed the smoke curling out of the place and the smell of burning toast invading the air. Coughing, Aizen pulled out a tray of burnt black wedges.

'Well, I guess I'll have to pop down at the store to buy some more,' he said brightly, reverting back to his carefree nature. Grimmjow just stared at him with his now reddened eyes. 'Warm up the stew! I'll be back in ten minutes!'

The apartment got eerily quiet as Aizen left. The only sound that was heard was the click of the key as it turned in the lock. Grimmjow winced. Aizen had locked him in. Like he didn't even trust to leave him alone for a mere ten minutes.

Grimmjow's knees were knocking against each other violently. He finally gave in and slumped to the floor, fresh tears now trailing down his face. So this was his life now? A wedge of toast that suddenly blackened? How could he live like this after knowing the truth?

His body convulsed as a sobbed ripped from his lips.

How could he live like this?

* * *

><p>'Niisan! Finish your breakfast! You know it's bad to leave food!' Yuzu complained as she looked distastefully at the half-eaten piece of toast on the table. Ichigo hurriedly shrugged on his brown jacket and rolled his eyes at Yuzu.<p>

'I promised to meet up with someone, Yuzu!' Ichigo replied nonchalantly as he headed for the door. 'Give it to the cat or something!'

'Niisan! We don't have a cat!' she yelled indignantly.

'Then find one!' Ichigo yelled back and chuckled as he shut the door behind him before she could reply. He wasn't lying when he said he had to meet up with someone and that someone being Grimmjow.

His lips tingled when he thought about that boy now. And his cheeks always flushed a noticeable red shade. He hated to admit it but he was whipped. Majorly.

He couldn't believe that a simple kiss had changed everything about their relationship. For starters, they were no longer friends. There were closer than that. MUCH closer. And was THAT going to take a lot of explaining to their gang!

But now, Ichigo no longer felt weird thinking about Grimmjow all the time. He had a reason now. That reason which sometimes gave him a very uncomfortable 'problem' in his nether regions. Especially when he thought back on that kiss. Grimmjow's lips sure had felt nice. He wondered if he could sneak another kiss today…

Though Grimmjow had told Ichigo he was going to face his father alone, that didn't stop Ichigo from pressing his ear against his bedroom wall to hear what was going on. He was disappointed to hear the conversation was in German but surprised when the tones became sharper and more intense. Now, more than anything, he was anxious to meet Grimmjow this morning for school so he could find out how the confrontation had gone down.

He quickly looked up when he heard the door to Grimmjow's apartment opening up. But his heart immediately faltered when he saw it was Aizen. As the man shut the door, he pulled out a key and locked the door. Ichigo raised an eyebrow. Why was he locking his apartment? Had Grimmjow left early for school or something? He hoped not.

'Um, Sousuke-san,' he said politely and noticed how the man suddenly stiffened before he looked in his direction. The emotionless look was still plastered across his face and made Ichigo really uneasy but he still pressed on. 'Is Grimmjow ready to go for school?'

'Oh, I'm sorry but Grimmjow won't be going to school today,' Aizen replied, a slow smile spreading across his face. That smile made Ichigo squirm. It looked…unreal. 'He's feeling sick so I'm locking up. That way he can rest without being disturbed by…others.'

As he said 'others' his eyes briefly swept over Ichigo before he gave the boy a curt nod and left. Ichigo was stunned. Grimmjow looked perfectly healthy yesterday. How did he get sick?

A sudden, terrifying thought hit him. Did Aizen do something to him? He'd better not.

Anger flooded his senses now. He checked the stairs to make sure Aizen was gone before he began banging on Grimmjow's door.

'Grimmjow!' he called out loudly. He didn't care if he waked the rest of the neighbors. This was important. It was about Grimmjow. 'Grimmjow, are you in there? Open up! It's me! Ichigo! Hey! You okay in there?'

No reply. Ichigo was getting frantic. This wasn't good. What the hell had happened last night that Grimmjow won't even answer his door? And worse, why the hell had Aizen locked it up? He couldn't even go down to the counter and ask for a spare. The landlord didn't trust anyone with other apartment keys.

But Ichigo was getting desperate. If Grimmjow was in distress he wanted to comfort him. He couldn't bear the thought that Grimmjow might be in trouble or worse, hurt. That thought nearly made him go ballistic that he said something even he couldn't believe he was saying.

'Grimmjow, if you don't open up I'm going to come through the window! I mean it!' Ichigo blurted out.

Still no reply. Now he was getting furious. Fine, if Grimmjow wasn't going to answer then maybe he'll stay true to his promise.

'Niisan! What are you doing yelling in the hallway? You're going to wake the neighbors!' Yuzu said in surprise as she opened their apartment door to check on the commotion. But her scolding was lost on him as he rushed past her to his room.

He glanced out his window and gulped as he saw the distance between his window and the floor. It sure was pretty high. He sure hoped he wasn't fucking crazy doing this.

He carefully climbed onto the sill and balanced himself. Pressing his back firmly against the window, he held on tightly, willing himself not to look down or he might lose courage in doing this. He could feel his palms getting sweaty and his feet tingling as his body realized how high up he was.

'Don't look down, just don't look down and you'll be fine,' he coaxed himself and focused on the window next to his. It was just a leap away. A short, quick leap. And then he'd be at Grimmjow's window. He just hoped it was open so he wouldn't have to be out on the sill for so long.

He tried swallowing but his mouth had gone dry now. It was just a small jump. He could do it. He could make. All he had to do was…

'ICHIGO!'

He almost lost his hold on the window when he heard someone behind him scream in shock. It was Karin.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' she yelled in both anger and shock. Her face was red too. 'Are you trying to kill yourself or something?'

'N-No!' Ichigo spluttered and half wished he could crawl back in. That's when he made the mistake of looking down and panic suddenly welled up. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, he was fucking CRAZY! What the hell was he thinking jumping onto the next window? He wasn't a gymnast! He was just a kid! He could make a mistake, he could seriously injure himself! Fuck that, he could kill himself pulling this stunt-!

'Ichigo?' sputtered another astonished voice but this wasn't coming from inside his home. He glanced to his side and this time, his heart didn't flutter because of the height.

'Vhat do you think you're doing?' Grimmjow said incredulously as he leaned out of his window, his mouth gaping.

'What do you think I'm doing? You weren't opening the door so my choices of seeing you were sorta limited!' Ichigo yelled angrily at him. Grimmjow blinked stupidly before blushing as he mumbled a barely audible apology. Ichigo waved it aside.

'What fucking ever but can you please let me in? We fucking need to talk about stuff!' Ichigo snapped at him. 'Like why the hell did your dad say you were sick and why he locked you in?'

Grimmjow suddenly looked away but not before Ichigo saw that the boy was about to cry. He quickly put two and two together as he crawled back into his apartment.

'Didn't go well, did it?' he said gently. Grimmjow glanced down at his fingers and Ichigo saw a few stray tears cascade into the boy's hands. This was fucked up and it made Ichigo furious. He couldn't even reach over and make him feel better when Grimmjow needed him. He hated this.

'Listen, call up the landlord and tell him you need a key to the apartment,' Ichigo said. 'I'm coming over and we're sorting this out. And we're calling Isshin, okay? Enough's enough. You gotta decide now, Grimm. There's no other way around this.'

Grimmjow hesitated before he nodded in agreement. He then shut his window and Ichigo did likewise. Ichigo sighed. At least some of the worry that clouded his mind was relieved. Though he knew the worst was yet to come.

**For all of you who're like 'doesn't Grimmjow have an extra house key?' Well, if you were in Aizen's place, wouldn't you confiscate that? -_-' yes I could have incorporated that in some way in the story but I wasn't sure how hence this little end note. Plus, I don't think it's that important to include because there's already enough drama rolling in this chapter**

**Hope you guys like the update and like WOW I'm surprised by the amount of reviews this story is getting! 0.o **

**Not that it isn't appreciated but I didn't expect this story to be so popular :3**

**But thank you so, so much, my lovely reviewers, and hence this chapter is dedicated to you all :D**

****P.S: I'm sorry if I haven't mentioned this before but Ichigo's dad right now is an OC. I don't know if any of you are disappointed but that's how it is****

**Till next time! ^_^**

_**TRANSLATIONS:**_

**-Das riecht lecker!: It smells delicious!**


	13. Chapter 13

'You zshouldn't be here,' Grimmjow murmured. He stared up at the ceiling, his heart hammering loudly against his ribcage. He shifted slightly on his bed so that the back of his hand touched Ichigo's hip, who was lying right next to him.

'But I want to be,' Ichigo answered quietly as his own hand lay over Grimmjow's so that he too was touching the boy's hip. Grimmjow inhaled sharply as he felt Ichigo touch him, the very touch making his senses skyrocket.

'Vater'z going to be back zoon,' he continued in a low voice but now, it was tinged with fear. Fear for Ichigo's safety. 'He'z not going to be happy zeeing you here.'

Ichigo tensed for a second before linking hands with Grimmjow and tightening the hold. He turned his head to smile gently at the boy.

'I'm not going anywhere,' he said softly. Grimmjow's eyes widened a bit before he too relaxed and scooted closer to the orange-haired boy.

'Thiz remindz me of those English dramaz,' Grimmjow laughed weakly. Both boys were now lying on their sides facing each other on Grimmjow's bed. Their hands were still entwined. 'Vhere two people love each other very much but their familiez don't like it. So they run avay together.'

Ichigo was silent as Grimmjow talked and simply traced his lover's face with his free hand before brushing stray blue strands from his face. Grimmjow felt like fireworks had erupted in the pit of his stomach.

'We could do that,' Ichigo murmured thoughtlessly. Grimmjow's eyes widened. Ichigo realized what he had said and began babbling. 'I mean…if YOU want to too! I mean, I won't force you to do anything! You know I won't! your happiness is my happiness! So if you want to run away then that's just fine by-!'

Grimmjow chuckled and placed a hand over Ichigo's mouth to silence him. He smirked.

'You talk too much,' he teased. Ichigo scowled. But that disappeared as Grimmjow leaned in, removing his hand, and kissed Ichigo sweetly on his lips. Grimmjow's eyes fluttered shut as he pressed his body up against the boy's.

Without breaking the kiss he climbed on top of Ichigo, straddling his hips, and ran his hands through those soft vermillion locks till he had a good grip in them. Ichigo moaned slightly into the kiss and gripped Grimmjow's legs tightly while moving his hips suggestively against the German's. They both knew they were getting aroused. Should they do it? Was the time right? Who should go first? Who should top? Who should bottom?

Grimmjow jumped when he felt Ichigo's tongue lick his lower lip. Without hesitation, he parted his lips, allowing the boy below him to trace the inside of his mouth while at the same time wrestling with Grimmjow's own tongue for dominance.

So many questions spiraled through Grimmjow's but the only thing he could feel was a hard shaft nudging against his own slowly stiffening member. Grimmjow tried not to smirk too much. He loved this effect he had on the boy. He didn't want anyone else to have that effect on Ichigo but him. Ichigo was his and he was Ichigo's.

The minute Grimmjow had opened his door, Ichigo hadn't let go of him. As he had narrated what had happened last night, Ichigo would either hold his hand or hug him or kiss his forehead to comfort him and prevent him from crying again. He really needed that. He didn't know how Ichigo knew he wanted that but he was glad Ichigo just knew. That was the great thing about Ichigo. He just _knew_ Grimmjow. They'd barely known each other yet Ichigo knew everything that was needed to make him happy, to make him smile, to make him feel like the world was worth living in. For a minute, he really did wish they could run away together. He really didn't need anything. Just…Ichigo…

_SLAM!_

The sound of a door closing echoed in the apartment, making both boys jump and break the kiss. For a moment both lay still, Grimmjow still on top of Ichigo and Ichigo's hands still on Grimmjow's hips. They both knew who it was but they were too afraid to move.

'Grimmjow, I'm home! Where are you, mein Sohn?' came the preppy voice of Aizen.

'Did you call Izshin?' Grimmjow murmured from the corner of his mouth. Ichigo nodded but both boys couldn't take their eyes off the closed door of Grimmjow's room.

Grimmjow let out a shuddering breath and glanced down at Ichigo. His body was quivering again and this startled Ichigo. The boy placed a comforting hand on Grimmjow's face.

'Ichi, I'm zcared,' Grimmjow whispered. Ichigo managed a small encouraging smile.

'Isshin said he called the welfare,' he murmured back. 'Don't worry, they'll be here soon. Just act normal. I'll stay in here, 'kay?'

This wasn't right. It wasn't safe. Now that Grimmjow realized his Vater was unstable, he didn't like having Ichigo in his home. Aizen might start acting abnormal again. And that was a scary thought.

Grimmjow licked his lips nervously and detached himself from Ichigo but not before he kissed the boy's hand affectionately. He smiled at Ichigo's surprised face and hurried out of the room, closing it quietly.

He just hoped Ichigo won't try anything stupid.

He put on a fake smile and scrambled into Aizen's arms, burying his face in his chest while wrapping his arms around his Vater's broad waist. Aizen squawked in surprise but then chuckled as he gently patted his son's head. Like nothing had ever changed.

'Well, I see I was sorely missed!' the man remarked and pulled Grimmjow into a tight hug.

Grimmjow could feel his heart racing. This was so, so dangerous right now. He was walking on thin ice and he needed to be very, very careful. Ichigo's life was at stake.

'Of course I missed you, Vater,' Grimmjow said quietly. 'I've been thinking about what you said to me and I wanted to apologize for acting like that towards you. You don't deserve it and I…' he licked his lips in hesitation, '…I love you.'

Aizen inhaled sharply before drawing Grimmjow even closer to him.

'I'm glad you finally understand, mein Sohn,' he whispered lovingly and kissed Grimmjow's head. Grimmjow tried hard not to flinch. 'So what shall we do today? I was thinking we could play a game of scrabble or maybe snakes and ladders!'

Grimmjow swallowed dryly as he thought of Ichigo all holed up in his room. He needed to come up with a way to sneak him out. Otherwise Aizen would start suspecting why he was on edge.

'That sounds great, Vater!' Grimmjow answered in a rather overenthusiastic tone and then fixed Aizen with an innocent look. 'But we're all out of those really delicious chips you got last week and I really want to eat them! Do you think we can go and get them _right now_?'

Aizen frowned.

'Grimmjow, I don't want you to spoil your appetite before we have our meal!' he exclaimed.

'Please, Vater! Please!' Grimmjow coaxed and tugged at Aizen's jacket earnestly.

Please, take the bait…

Aizen stared blankly at him for a second before finally smiling and kissing his head again.

'Whatever you want, mein Sohn,' he murmured. 'Go grab your jacket and we'll go.'

As Grimmjow said a silent prayer, he nodded with a genuine smile for once and rushed back to his room to grab his coat. And to explain the plan to Ichigo.

'Once ve leave,' he explained in a low voice as he slipped his jacket on. 'You get out and go to your home. Okay?'

'Will you be okay?' Ichigo whispered back and suddenly grabbed Grimmjow's hand. The boy was shaking as badly as Grimmjow. To comfort him, Grimmjow placed his free hand over Ichigo's.

'Don't vorry about me,' he answered softly and leaned forward to kiss Ichigo's lips gently. 'I'll be fine. I juzt hope you vill be okay.'

Ichigo nodded reassuringly and released Grimmjow's hand reluctantly. Ichigo was still shaking. Grimmjow hated that he couldn't do anything.

He glanced down at the angry red marks that had failed to fade away from his wrists.

He was just as helpless.

'I'm ready!' Grimmjow exclaimed as he bounced up to Aizen and beamed as happily as he could. Really, all this pretending was making him sick.

Aizen smiled back at him before raising his eyebrows and shaking his head.

'Grimmjow, what have we said about your hair again?' he said critically and ran his fingers through Grimmjow's hair. Grimmjow was about to open his mouth to argue when he froze. This was just like last time. And last time, Aizen had almost…

'Vater, it's going to get late then!' Grimmjow said hastily and pushed Aizen's hand away. But the large man just tutted, thinking Grimmjow was only acting like a teenager as always and grabbed his wrist to pull him closer. The feeling of dread he had been trying to suppress suddenly flared.

'Grimmjow, I'm not going to let mein Sohn walk out looking like a girl,' Aizen mused and held Grimmjow firmly in one place with one hand and used the other to comb through the boy's hair.

Grimmjow gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists. If he was lucky, Aizen might not try anything. He just couldn't bear the thought of Ichigo watching this happen to him. It would literally tear both boys apart.

Once Aizen was done pulling out the knots, he started massaging the back of Grimmjow's neck. Grimmjow tensed.

'You're done now. So let me go,' Grimmjow thought desperately and attempted to pull away to show his Vater to stop but Aizen merely tightened his grip on his shoulder. Grimmjow's heart fluttered fearfully as Aizen tilted his face upwards.

'No, no, no, no,' he chanted in fear, his eyes watching Aizen's curious ones as they raked his body. He felt so dirty when he did that. He felt so unclean and he wanted it to stop. He wanted Aizen to stop looking at him like that. It…it wasn't _right_…

'Vater,' Grimmjow finally managed to utter and placed a hand on Aizen's chest to pull away. 'Not…now…'

'Hmmm,' Aizen merely rumbled as he continued to press closer, like he was in a trance. He was now bringing his face closer. Grimmjow felt his heart sink. He wasn't listening. He'd never listened. He was going to do this even if he screamed. Well, if he was going to be stubborn then so was Grimmjow.

'Vater!' Grimmjow said sharply and pushed Aizen away forcefully. That action caught Aizen by surprise and he stumbled backwards, a look of shock written across his face. Grimmjow scowled.

'Stop it!' he snapped. 'You're my Vater, you're not supposed to do this to me! You're supposed to…you're supposed to take care of me! Not…not treat me like a…like a…'

'Like what, Grimmjow?' Aizen said coldly, his eyes narrowing. He had overcome his shock and resumed that same air he had the previous day. The one that literally scared the shit out of Grimmjow. Just like right now.

Grimmjow gulped in fear and staggered back. This wasn't good. He'd pushed it too far. But then, if he hadn't, how far would Aizen have gone before he stopped?

He couldn't let Aizen treat him like that. Not with Ichigo watching. It was like having Ichigo see everything made him realize just how wrong it was and how he needed to step up if he wanted it to stop. But seeing Aizen like this was downright terrifying. He literally wanted to disappear more than anything.

'I treat you like _what_, Grimmjow?' Aizen repeated more sharply as he inched even closer to the boy. Grimmjow cast his eyes to the floor. The piercing gaze of Aizen's was ripping a hole in him. 'Like a toy? A whore? What, Grimmjow?'

His eyes widened and his body stiffened. Vater's tone was getting edgier and it was scaring Grimmjow. He didn't dare look up. How could his Vater talk to him like that?

'Well, in my opinion, Grimmjow, I treat you just fine. In fact, if I did treat you how you think I do, I'd have the right to do this.'

_SLAP_!

One minute, he was standing and the next, Grimmjow was on the floor with tears pricking his eyes from the pain throbbing across his now reddened cheek.

Vater had just slapped him. Vater had never hit him before. Why…why…

'But I _don't _treat you like that, do I, Grimmjow?' Aizen said in his sickeningly sweet voice as he bent down beside Grimmjow and placed a gentle hand on his head. 'I love you, hug you and kiss you every chance I get. (He tightened his grip in Grimmjow's locks, making the boy squeak helplessly) Why do you still think that it's wrong for me to love my son?'

Grimmjow wanted to cry again. He wanted to give up. He wanted this to stop. He just wanted to be left alone and never, ever have to face this again-

'STOP IT!'

Both father and son glanced up in shock to see a fiery orange-headed boy with a scowl across his face standing before them. Grimmjow sat bolt upright, his heart hammering away harder than it ever had throughout this situation.

What the hell did Ichigo think he was doing?

* * *

><p>He couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't just pretend that he wasn't in that apartment watching a father abuse his own son like that. It was inhuman. Not just on Aizen's part but on his as well. How could he watch the boy he cared about be treated like that? He just…he just couldn't stand it anymore…<p>

'Just stop it!' Ichigo trembled, more from emotion than fright. He balled his hands into fists, anger coursing furiously through his veins. 'You don't have the right to treat him like that! He's your _son_! He's not…he's not someone you can just use for whatever you want! He has his own thoughts and-!'

'How did you get in here?' Aizen interrupted in a low voice. The shock had passed and now, his face was impassive. Which was worse than actually having an emotion on one's face.

Ichigo gulped nervously and just glanced at Grimmjow. The German boy looked so lost and frightened it scared Ichigo. Grimmjow wasn't even looking at him but concentrating hard on the ground.

Ichigo's mind began spinning. Should he tell the truth? Or should he just stay quiet? What would be the right thing to do? What would Grimmjow want him to do? He didn't want Grimmjow to get into anymore trouble. So…what should he do?

'Say something, Grimmjow!' Ichigo thought desperately. 'Nothing is ever going to change unless you stand up to him!'

But the boy continued to sit motionless in the shadow of his father.

'Hast du ihn reingelassen?' Aizen demanded roughly as he turned on Grimmjow. The boy flinched visibly and if it was even possible, sunk his head even lower to hide his face.

Finally, he nodded and mumbled something back in German. Aizen's eyes narrowed and he turned to Ichigo. The look in his eyes was so scary Ichigo had half a mind to rush back into Grimmjow's room and lock himself in.

'He's telling me that none of this is your fault,' Aizen said icily. 'I don't exactly take his word on it. My Sohn was perfectly fine until he met you. I hope you know what you've done to my family, boy. I would prefer it if you stay away from Grimmjow. If you don't, I'll have to tell your mother.'

Ichigo felt like punching him. How dare he get _his_ mother involved? She already had enough problems on her hands and now he was threatening to tattle on him to add to her worries? And if she knew the whole story, she would be proud of what Ichigo was doing! In fact, she'd give Aizen Sousuke a piece of her mind!

'This had nothing to do with me and you know it! It's you who has changed your son!' Ichigo suddenly snapped.

There was a shocked silence. Even Ichigo couldn't believe what he had just said. But now was not the time to hesitate. He wasn't going to sit by and watch Grimmjow be pulled even deeper into this dark world. He was finally going to step up and be Grimmjow's savior.

'I know what you do to him and I know why you moved here!' Ichigo continued, the quivering gone from his voice. 'It's sick and you know it but you don't even try to stop! You don't even think what it might be doing to him!'

'That's enough,' Aizen said delicately but Ichigo refused to listen. He was done listening to this bastard's bullshit. It's time he heard the truth himself.

'You don't love him so stop lying!' Ichigo was practically shouting now. 'If you loved him you'd stop hurting him like that! All you care is what you want and what you think is best! This isn't what Grimmjow wants but you don't care, do you?'

'Grimmjow, sag deinem dummen Freund, er soll die Klappe halten!' Aizen hissed furiously at Grimmjow, his eyes gleaming with malice. Grimmjow inhaled sharply and looked at Ichigo with pleading eyes.

'Ichigo, pleaze, esztop,' he whispered. 'I can handle thiz. Juzt…go home.'

Ichigo couldn't believe his ears. Here he was, standing up for Grimmjow, and the boy was telling him to stop? What the hell was going on?

Then, everything became clear.

'You can't stand up to him, can you?' Ichigo murmured. 'You're afraid to. He's made you afraid.'

'I've done nothing of the sort,' Aizen suddenly snapped and stepped in front of Grimmjow to block him from Ichigo's view. 'Leave. You are not welcome here.'

But Ichigo ignored him and continued to talk to Grimmjow.

'You can't let him do that to you, Grimmjow!' Ichigo urged him, hoping to could reach into Grimmjow's wrecked soul somehow. 'You can't let him control you like this!'

'Stop feeding my son your disgusting ideas!' Aizen raised his voice, as if trying to drown out Ichigo. But Ichigo was too focused on Grimmjow. The boy was still sitting motionless on the floor as if lost.

'You need to stand up…'

'I said shut up!' Aizen strode closer.

'…to him! If you don't…'

'Didn't you hear me?' He was getting closer.

'…he'll…'

'I said-!'

'…keep…'

'Shut-!'

'…hurting…'

'Up!'

'…you-urk!'

Aizen had suddenly wrapped his hands around Ichigo's neck, blocking his air passage. Ichigo desperately clawed at his hands, trying to pry them loose but to no avail. The hands kept getting tighter and it was getting harder to breath. He was already seeing spots flash before his vision.

'This man is mad!' Ichigo screamed in his head but all that came out from his lips was a weak hissing sound.

'I told you…' Aizen breathed dangerously and pressed his hands even closer to Ichigo's windpipe. '…to stop feeding my son your lies. We're happy together. Can't you see? He-!'

Suddenly, the painful hold on his neck disappeared as something, or someone, knocked Aizen off balance and sent him teetering off.

Ichigo, feeling dizzy from the sudden rush of air into his lungs, tipped sideways and leaned against a wall before sliding down gratefully to the floor. But not before he got a glimpse of Grimmjow standing between him and a shocked Aizen.

'Grimmjow?' Aizen gasped and his eyes widened at his son. 'Mein Sohn, wie konntest du-!'

'Ezstop it!' Grimmjow growled in English. Ichigo raised an eyebrow. This was the first time he was hearing him talk to his father in English. 'Do vhat you vant vith me but don't you _dare_ hurt Ichigo! He iz…very cloze to my heart.'

He placed a trembling hand over his chest and Ichigo felt a swell of emotion overtake him. He didn't know what to say but to know that Grimmjow cared so much about him that he finally stood up to his father was overwhelming.

'You know, I am zick of thiz,' Grimmjow murmured in a low tone and glared angrily at Aizen. 'Zick of you, zick of vhat you do to me and zick of thiz _pain_. Do you know how much you have hurt our family vith your actionz? Do you know how much pain everyone iz in becauze of your zelfish actionz? It makez me _zick_!'

He spat the last word so venomously that even Aizen winced.

'You know,' Grimmjow was trembling now. He probably couldn't keep it up much longer. 'I thought you vanted vhat vaz bezt for me. I thought…that it vaz normal, vhat ve did. But it vazn't, vas it? You know vhat hurt the mozt? That you _knew_ it vaz vrong but you ztill did it to me. Like vhat I vanted…vhat vaz _right_...didn't even…matter…'

'Of course it matters, Grimmjow,' Aizen said suddenly in a soft but loving voice. Ichigo growled. Nothing but lies came out of that man's mouth. 'It's why I did what I had to. To protect you. You mean the world to me. I've told you that. I would do everything I can to make you happy.'

'Pleaze, no more liez,' Grimmjow murmured. He couldn't bring himself to make eye contact anymore. Even his voice was trembling and from Ichigo's angle, he could see that Grimmjow was crying. More than anything, he wanted to comfort him but he knew now wasn't the right time. Grimmjow needed to do this. Alone.

'Thiz iz goodbye, Vater,' Grimmjow remarked quietly. 'I…I wizh you the bezt in life.'

'You can't be serious, Grimmjow,' Aizen said in shock. 'You can't…you can't cast your own Vater away! That's…that's…'

'I can't do thiz anymore,' Grimmjow replied softly. The stream of tears was heavy now. 'I…I juzt _can't_…'

Aizen watched him, stunned. Then, his eyes lidded but not in an angry way but hurt and upset. For a moment, he almost looked human and Ichigo actually felt sorry for him.

'You promised you'd never leave me,' he whispered to his son. For a moment, there was silence. And then, Grimmjow finally looked up to look Aizen right in the eye. His own were streaming tears and were red and puffy.

'And you promized you'd never hurt me,' Grimmjow countered. 'But by hurting Ichigo you hurt me. _A lot_.'

Aizen was speechless. He staggered forward, as if trying to reach out for his son but he was too far away. That was when there was a knocking on the door. It got more insistent but nobody dared move. The air was so tense they were all even afraid to breathe.

Then, they heard a click as if someone had opened the door. Probably convinced the landlord to give them the key or something. A file of men in formal suits walked in. The head approached Aizen, seeing him as the only adult in the room.

'Are you Aizen Sousuke?' the man asked in an emotionless tone. Aizen didn't answer but continued to stare listlessly at Grimmjow.

The man sighed and gently grasped his forearm.

'We were informed of your behavior towards an adolescent which goes against the laws of responsibilities when caring for a child. You'll have to come with us,' the man informed Aizen as he dragged him away. 'In the meantime, the boy will be placed in suitable care until we can find him a proper home.'

That was when Aizen snapped out of it and gave the man a surprised look.

'Oh no, no, you're mistaken,' he explained. 'See, he's my son and I've done nothing of the sort. We're perfectly fine. Really.'

'You'll have to come with us, sir,' repeated another man as he grabbed Aizen's other arm. Aizen glanced in confusion at him.

'Unhand me please,' he said quietly and tugged but the men held on firmly. 'Look, my son needs me so don't do this to him. We just had a fight and I need to comfort him right now.'

The men refused to listen and continued to move him out of the room. Grimmjow didn't even glance in their direction as they took him away. Ichigo stood up uncertainly, not knowing what to do. He glanced nervously at Grimmjow. Should he comfort him?

'Grimmjow!' Aizen called out shrilly and turned his head to stare wildly at his son's back. 'Grimmjow, please tell these men that I'm your father! Grimmjow, help your father! Grimmjow! _Grimmjow, tell them I'm your father! I'm your father, Grimmjow!'_

Ichigo didn't know if anyone else heard it but he did. That short, cry of sorrow that escaped Grimmjow's lips. That quiet gasp of pain as if someone had struck the boy with a knife. It was practically unnoticeable but to Ichigo, it was like the sound of someone dying.

He noticed Grimmjow tilting oddly and caught the boy just before he fell. Almost instinctively, Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's arms and buried his face in the boy's neck. Ichigo could feel his neck getting wet but he didn't move. He simply wrapped his own arms around the now fragile boy and let him cry his angst all out.

Grimmjow needed him right now and that was all that mattered.

**Well, wasn't **_**that**_** an emotional roller coaster. Tried to make it as realistic as possible. I guess Aizen is shown as pretty unstable, huh? Well, one more chapter but I think you all can guess that it's sorta an epilogue now. Didn't expect this chapter to be so long but I hope you all enjoyed this story. **

_**TRANSLATIONS:**_

**-** **Hast du ihn reingelassen: Did you let him in?**

**- Grimmjow, sag deinem dummen Freund, er soll die Klappe halten!: Grimmjow, tell your idiotic friend to shut up!**

**-** **wie konntest du-!: how could you-!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Aaaaaand here it is! The last chapter! The epilogue! And I hope your last view of Ichigo and Grimmjow and their romantically innocent love ^_^**

'You give it!'

'No, you give it!'

'No, you!'

'Why me?'

'Because you're a girl!'

'_What_ did you say, Renji Abarai?'

'Uh…uh… that's not what I meant! Uh…'

'You have till the count of three to explain, Renji, before the knock your lights out! One…two…thr-!'

'Hi, you guys, what's-why does Renji look like you're going to beat the shit out of him?' Ichigo exclaimed in confusion as he approached his friends. Tatsuki snorted and crossed her arms.

'Because I am going to beat the shit out of him,' she said matter-of-factly. Ichigo rolled his eyes and he heard Grimmjow chuckle next to him. He smiled. At least the boy could still laugh at jokes.

He squeezed Grimmjow's hand, causing the boy to look up at Ichigo and smile brightly. That's when Ichigo realized it hurt to smile right now. Especially when things were not okay anymore.

His okasan had insisted on Grimmjow staying with them till the children's welfare could find a suitable home for him. She didn't mind caring for an extra child. She refused to allow Grimmjow to be coped up in a small place with so many other residents. Masaki had always been kind-hearted.

But then, there had been Ichigo's otosan. He was still coming to the place, hoping to claim his home back bit by bit. However, things changed when Isshin confessed his feelings for Masaki.

Of course, everyone was aware of the love going on between the two although the two pretended they didn't know about it. It was becoming so unbelievably obvious that finally, with much egging on by Ichigo and company, Isshin finally asked Masaki out on a date and since then, it had been smooth sailing.

The best part of the whole deal had to be the day Masaki's husband came 'visiting' one day. This had been the day Isshin had spent the night at Ichigo's place. So when the door opened to reveal Isshin, Ichigo's dad had gone paler than a glass of milk. No shit Isshin was bigger than that scrawny man. And no shit Isshin didn't waste any time beating the living daylights out of him.

Ichigo and Grimmjow, who were 'forced' to share a room, had scrambled out when they heard noises and couldn't stop the huge grins splitting across their faces when they saw Isshin giving Ichigo's dad a black eye. It had to be the best day of their lives.

After that, he never showed up. Isshin permanently moved into their apartment. But that was only temporary. See, he and Masaki were already planning on buying a house together. They needed a fresh setting for a fresh start.

Ichigo couldn't have been happier for his okasan. And now that Isshin was taking care of her, he could focus on his own love life, namely Grimmjow.

Grimmjow had been a mess after that day. He was given the guest room to sleep in and he never left it for at least a week. Whenever Ichigo would pass by, all he could hear was Grimmjow's muffled sobbing and he felt his tear rip in two.

But as Grimmjow never left his room, Ichigo never left his door. He'd sleep in front of it, have his meals in front of it, do his homework in front of it after school and basically never leave it at any time. He practically lived in front of it hoping that one day, when Grimmjow finally emerged, Ichigo would be the first to see him and comfort him. He wanted to help Grimmjow so badly and he was ready to risk anything to make sure Grimmjow was happy.

One day, while Ichigo had just started on his bowl of rice, the door creaked open. He had frozen. Quietly, Grimmjow had pushed the door out all the way so that he alone stood in the doorway. Ichigo quickly stood up, his heart racing. Grimmjow licked his lips.

'I…' he mumbled. 'I vant to talk…to my…Mutter.'

It had been a start. It meant Grimmjow was finally accepting what was happening. To finally see his father for what he was, to accept that he was wrong and his father had a problem, is _hard_.

One cannot be expected to no longer believe in their utopian world and accept everyday life. It's such a drastic change that takes time. And now that Grimmjow had finally let it set in, his way of accepting the real world again was to contact his family in Germany. That led to even more tears but at least it was out of joy and acceptance. It was a way of repairing the damage done to Grimmjow's psyche.

Even though both Ichigo and Grimmjow had suffered damage from both their fathers, Ichigo felt Grimmjow received the worst of it.

Ichigo's father had abused him in a fairly straightforward way. He would hit them and assert his dominance aggressively whenever he felt like it. In a movie, he would outright be the villain and it would be up to Ichigo to help save his family. Simple as that.

But Grimmjow…Grimmjow's story was far more complicated. Aizen didn't abuse him verbally or even physically. His abuse had been more psychological because his method had been to abuse the meaning of love. Aizen purposely twisted Grimmjow's perception of love, probably not even realizing what he had been doing. Grimmjow was forced to accept Aizen's advances as purely fatherly love. While Stark had seen the error in that, Grimmjow had chosen to ignore that. He had truly been blinded by love.

'Hey, Grimmjow, guess what we got you?' Orihime said excitedly as she held up a huge bag of something. Grimmjow glanced at it curiously.

'It's a bag of those chips you like so much!' Tatsuki exclaimed and handed the bag to the German. 'We thought you might not get those back home so we decided to get you a while bag which will probably last you for a while!'

Grimmjow's eyes widened in surprise before he glanced at the bag and then back at the gang which was smiling happily at him. He smiled back.

'Thank you zo much,' he murmured and cast his eyes to the ground shyly. 'For everything, really.'

'No problem!' Renji remarked and jumped forward arrogantly. 'You're pretty cool, you know! For a foreigner!'

'Stop being prejudice, Renji!' Tatsuki snapped.

'I'm not being prejudice! I'm not always making fun of people, Tatsuki!'

'HA! Yeah, right!'

'Don't mess with me!'

'Oh? What're you gonna do about it? You gonna fight me, pineapple head?'

'I don't hit girls!'

'Well, neither do I but for you I'll make an exception!'

'That's it!'

As the two bickered it out with Uryu and Orihime trying to calm them down, Ichigo steered Grimmjow away so that they stood at the edge of the curb where a taxi was loading luggage in the back. _Grimmjow's_ luggage that is.

Ichigo winced. He didn't want to remember that.

After Grimmjow had calmed down and gone back to his usual routine (he pretended he couldn't sleep alone so Masaki had insisted he slept in Ichigo's room. Not that either complained) he started to think about his future. The children's welfare stopped by once in a while to talk to Grimmjow. His name was Shunsui Kyoraku.

He would generally ask how Grimmjow's life was going and once he was done, he'd go talk to Masaki. Ichigo made sure he was somewhere nearby so he could listen in on their conversation. But what they were discussing wasn't what he had wanted to hear.

They were thinking that it was best for Grimmjow to go back to Germany.

He didn't want Grimmjow to go. He'd just found Grimmjow. He didn't want to lose him. What if…what if something bad happened to Grimmjow and he wasn't there to comfort him? He couldn't bear the thought of Grimmjow being hurt anymore. He wanted to be by Grimmjow's side 24/7 to make sure he never got hurt again _ever_.

But the real truth that had twisted Ichigo's insides was: what if Grimmjow wanted to go back?

'Grimmjow, what would you do if I wasn't there anymore?' he'd once asked as the two of them sat to do math homework. Grimmjow had given him a peculiar look.

'I'd vouldn't be able to live,' he had answered simply and gone back to his work. But Ichigo hadnt been done.

'What if…' he had pressed on, twirling his pencil nervously in hand, dreading the answer to the next question. 'What if you were given the chance to go back to Germany and…and leave me? Would you?'

Grimmjow had stared. Ichigo had known he was being obvious now. He had bared his fear so openly to Grimmjow someone would have to be blind not to see.

Grimmjow had then crawled over and kissed Ichigo passionately on the lips.

'I vould vant vhat's bezt for both of uz,' Grimmjow had replied softly. 'I vould vant uz both to be happy vith our decizionz. I know I can't bear to zee you unhappy, Ichigo. But the thing iz, can you bear to zee _me_ unhappy?'

It was then Ichigo had realized how selfish he was being. If he had been asked to leave his family and go with Grimmjow to Germany he'd be torn. He needed his family. He loved Karin, Yuzu and his okasan. To be asked to leave them would simply kill him. He couldn't do that. Just like he couldn't ask Grimmjow to forget about his and stay in Japan.

So when Shunsui had asked Grimmjow if he would like to go back to Germany, Ichigo had already told him beforehand that he should go back to his family. After all, he wanted nothing more but to see Grimmjow happy.

Though he wasn't expecting it to hurt this much to say goodbye.

'Vell, thiz iz it,' Grimmjow murmured and stared at their joined hands. The taxi man closed the trunk and began to make his way to the driver's seat.

Ichigo swallowed painfully and tightened his grip on Grimmjow's hand.

'I don't want you to go,' he muttered and blushed. God, he sounded like such a selfish child!

Guess Grimmjow saw that too because he smiled and hugged Ichigo tightly like he never wanted to let go. Tears pricked the corner of Ichigo's eyes as he hugged him back. He really wished he couldn't let go. There was so much they still hadn't done together.

'You're my whole vorld,' Grimmjow whispered into his ear. Ichigo's eyes widened. 'I love you, Ichigo Kurozaki.'

Ichigo choked on a laugh and pulled away from Grimmjow, a grin spread across his face.

'I'm not a Kurosaki, Grimmjow!' he laughed. Though he loved the way the name just rolled off his tongue like it belonged.

'Yet!' Grimmjow added and raised an eyebrow suggestively. Ichigo laughed again and kissed the tip of Grimmjow's nose.

'You're my whole universe, Grimmjow,' Ichigo murmured. 'Without you, it would be incomplete.'

'Don't get lovey dovey on me!' Grimmjow remarked and punched his arm playfully. 'I'm not the girl in thiz relationzhip!'

'Yes, you are!' Ichigo teased and ruffled the boy's hair. 'You've got the hair to prove it!'

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed in annoyance and this time he punched Ichigo hard. The boy laughed and rubbed his sore arm.

'Ow! Okay, okay, I take it back! You're not a girl!' he chuckled.

He stopped to simply smile at the boy who changed his world. Who knew he'd be right about something like that? But he wouldn't have it any other way. He just wished he had more time to spend with Grimmjow at least. To actually enjoy this moment that seemed like a drop of bliss from heaven.

Ichigo laughed out loud again. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at him.

'Vhat'z zo funny?' he queried.

'It's just…' Ichigo sighed happily. 'Everything that happened…seems like right out of a movie or something! Like Cinderella or some random chick flick!'

'If you compare thiz to a chick flick I vill murder you,' Grimmjow said menacingly.

'Okay, okay, not a chick flick! Jeez, stop being such a girl! Kidding kidding!' He tried to prevent a laugh escaping at the deadly look in Grimmjow's eyes. 'But, you know, this is something that should be made into a movie! It was just…it was just so intense, wasn't it?'

Grimmjow calmed down and nodded.

'Yez,' he said softly and smiled as he stared off into the distance. 'It certainly vaz…'

'It needs a name,' Ichigo exclaimed and scratched his chin. 'Like…all amazing love action movies have _epic _names! So we need one too! Like…The Tale of Two Youths! Or…or…Forbidden Love! Or…or-! Hey, what's with that look? You making fun of me!'

'No!' Grimmjow sighed and shook his head, his shoulders shaking with laughter. 'You are already doing a good job of that!'

'Hey!'

'Ichigo…' he smiled gently at his lover as he pushed some wild orange bangs out of Ichigo's eyes. 'Our love esztory… doezn't need a name.'

'That's so boring, Grimm!' Ichigo whined and almost pouted like a child.

'It doezn't need one!' Grimmjow repeated and wrapped a hand around Ichigo's neck, drawing him closer so that their breaths were intermingling. 'Namez, titlez…they don't make a good esztory, Ichigo. It'z vhat'z in them that makez them vorth the read. And the experience.'

Then, he pressed his lips firmly against Ichigo's, kissing him sweetly and passionately. Ichigo didn't waste time in kissing back. This was going to be their last kiss. And he wanted to make sure that he never forgot it.

When they parted, Grimmjow hugged Ichigo one last time before looking away but Ichigo saw the tears welling in those sapphire eyes. He could feel his own pooling with salty tears as his lover clambered into the taxi.

'Bye, Grimmjow!' Orihime yelled and waved enthusiastically as the cab slowly drove away.

'Don't finish those chips yet!' Renji called.

'Stay safe!' Tatsuki piped.

'Have a safe trip!' Uryu managed to utter without sounding pompous.

But the only thing Grimmjow heard, and will probably remember, was the 'I love you' Ichigo whispered in his ear when they shared their last hug. And that was all he really wanted to remember

**I hope you all understand why I left this story unnamed XD**

**Crappy happy ending I know but…I'm just glad everyone enjoyed this story and stuck by to review and stuff. It means a lot. I love all my stories equally and I love it when people review on how good they are. It shows how hard works pays off. And it's all because you guys said 'good job!' or 'I liked this!' See how much power you guys have?**

**Well, on to the next story! Thanks once again for the lovely reviews! **

**Later! ~**


End file.
